You Are A Monster
by Yuara Tirania
Summary: Aku mengangumimu selama ini. aku ingin kau menjadikan miliku selamanya. dan aku akan mendapatkanmu. aku tidak peduli jika kau berontak. semakin kau berontak, aku semakin menginginkanmu. menginginkan cintamu bahkan tubuhmu. GS KyuMin. rate T to M
1. Chapter 1

**aku tidak akan membiarkan mu sedih**

**aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis**

**aku akan membunuh siapa pun yang menyakitimu**

mencintai seseorang berarti harus melindunginya dari apapun. Aneh memang karena aku mencintai sesuatu yang bukan satu spesies. Kalian mengerti? Aku mencintai manusia. Dan kalian tahu siapa aku, aku vampire... Vampire tampan yg hanya keluar pada malam hari untuk mencari mangsa...

Perasaan ini dimulai ketika aku ingin mencari mangsa tiba-tiba aku melihat yeoja manis, sangat menggoda... Dia membuat ku terpesona. Harum darahnya... Membuat aku ingin mengubahnya menjadi abadi hidup bersamaku.. Tapi.. Yeoja itu masih berumur 9 tahun. Okay, aku akan menunggunya.. Dan aku akan selalu mengawasinya. Bersabarlah sayang~~

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**You are a Monster  
**

**GS  
**

**Summary : Aku mengangumimu selama ini. aku ingin kau menjadikan miliku selamanya. dan aku akan mendapatkanmu. aku tidak peduli jika kau berontak. semakin kau berontak, aku semakin menginginkanmu. menginginkan cintamu bahkan tubuhmu  
**

**CHAPTER 1  
**

Yuara present ~~~

Author pov

11 tahun kemudian

Hari semakin gelap, cahaya bulan purnama menerangi kota seoul. Jalanan sudah mulai sepi karena jam yg menujukan pukul 10 malam. Hanya beberapa orang yg masih berada di luar rumah, walaupun malam semakin larut, mereka tidak berniat untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing masing, itu yg membuat para vampire senang.

Segerombol vampire diatas gedung-gedung pencakar langit sedang berjongkok dan memandang 'mangsa'nya dengan tatapan lapar, taring mereka keluar.. Sangat menakutkan...

Mereka di pimpin oleh 1 ketua. Ketuanya itu terlihat fokus melihat mangsanya.

Tangan kanan ketua vampire diangakat tanda ia memberi aba-aba.  
Dia acungkan jari telunjuknya, tanda mereka harus bersiap-siap

lalu ia mengacungkan jari tengah, dan terlihat, semua vampire itu sudah bersiap melompat.

Dan ia mengacungkan jari manisnya jadi membentuk angka tiga. Tanpa ba bi bu. Semua vampire itu loncat kebawah dan langsung memakan mangsanya.

Terdengar jerit kesakitan di bawah sana. Di bawah sana terlihat seperti neraka.

Bau amis tercium disana.

Salah satu vampire yg sedang memakan 'bangkai' manusia tiba-tiba berdiri tegak sambil menghirup udara yg kuat -seperti baru mencium aroma sedap-

vampire itu membuka mata. Terbentuk seringaian menyeramkan disana. Matanya yg semula berwarna coklat berubah menjadi hitam -putih matanya jugaberubah menjadi hitam- terlihat seram dan... Tampan

* * *

vampire itu berjalan kearah lorong yg sepi, ia melihat yeoja yg 11 thn ia incar, dan sekarang.. Ia sudah tidak tahan untuk memiliki yeoja itu.

"Ne chagi.. Nado saranghae" yeoja yg berjalan di lorong sepi itu sedang menelefon seseorang. Sepertinya sedang menelepon kekasihnya.

"Terserah kamu aja sayang~~ bukannya kartu undangannya sudah dipesan?" kata yeoja itu lagi

yeojaa itu asyik menelepon kekasihnya itu tanpa disadari ada seseorang ups ralat maksudnya sevampire(?) mengikutinya dari belakang

jeeep

vampire itu muncul dihadapan yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu menghentikan langkahnya, dan tanpa sengaja melepas genggaman teleponnya sampai sampai telepon malang itu terjatuh

yeoja itu begitu ketakutan melihat seorang namja sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar.

Namja yg sebenarnya adalah vampire itu maju selangkah ke depan yeoja itu namun yeoja itu malah mundur selangkah dan begitu seturusnya, sampai sampai punggung nya -yeoja itu mengenai dinding.

"S-siapa kamu?" tanya Yeoja itu gelagapan  
"Aku .. Cho Kyuhyun.. Kamu tidak usah takut.. Minnie~~" Kyuhyun menghimpit tubuh yeoja itu yg ternyata bernama Minnie atau Sungmin sambil membelai pipinya

"D-dari mana kamu mengetahui namaku?mau apa kamu! Jangan sentuh aku!" Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun

Dengam cepat, Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin diatas bahunya. Sungmin terus meronta, berteriak dan menangis. Namun apa daya, Sungmin tidak bisa lepas dari mahluk seperti Kyuhyun.

Mau dibawa kemana Sungmin? Apa Sungmin akan dijadikan santapannya?

* * *

Kyuhyun mengendong Sungmin diatas pundaknya, Sungmin memberontak. ia memukul-mukul punggung Kyuhyun

tapi apa daya... Tenaga Kyuhyun jauh lebih kuat dibanding dirinya yg hanya manusia biasa

"Hiks... Tolong turunkan aku! Aku mohon!" Sungmin memukul punggung Kyuhyun sekali lagi, tapi Kyuhyun malah asyik jalan sambil bersiul ria

Tenaga Sungmin sudah terkuras abis, akhirnya dia pasrah. Ia hanya bisa menangis

"Jungmo-ah" lirih Sungmin. Jungmo? Kalian tahu nama siapa yang Sungmin panggil? Ya, dia kekasih Sungmin ah~ ralat, calon suaminya.

"Turunkah Sungmin ku!" titah seorang namja. Suaranya tidak asing di telinga Sungmin.. Suara itu.. Suara namja yg Sungmin cintai, Jungmo

"Jungmo" lirih Sungmin. Ia ingin melihat Jungmo tapi sehubung posisinya saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk melihat Jungmo ia hanya bisa tersenyum lega.

Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin. Sungmin langsung mendongkak menatap Jungmo.

ternyata benar, itu Jungmo. Jungmo bersama 10 pengawalnya.

Syukurlah~

Sungmin berniat untuk lari menghampiri Jungmo tapi tangan Kyuhyun sudah menahan tangan Sungmin

Kyuhyun menatap Jungmo dengan death glare nya " Mwo? Kamu bilang, Sungmin-mu? Cih dari dulu sampai sekarang. Yeoja ini milik ku!"

Sungmin melotot kearah Kyuhyun. Enak sekali dia mengklaim kalau Sungmin miliknya

karena kesal, Sungmin menggigit tangan Kyuhyun dengan sangat keras.

"Aishh" desis Kyuhyun sambil melepas genggamannya. Hal itu membuat Sungmin lepas dari cengkramannya, tanpa ba bi bu, Sungmin berlari kearah Jungmo dan langsung memeluknya erat, Jungmo pun membalas pelukan Sungmin sambil membelai rambut belakangnya  
"Hiks.. Chagi... Aku takut. Namja itu menyeramkan" adu Sungmin  
"Sudah sayang, sekarang kamu aman."

"Cih" Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin dan Jungmo dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Jangan memeluk yeoja ku!" bentak Kyuhyun

"Dia yeoja ku! Jangan asal bicara!" bentak Jungmo tidak mau kalah

"Aku akan membunuh siapa saja yang menyentuh Yeoja ku!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai

"Pengawal! Bunuh dia" titah Jungmo kepada 10 pengawalnya.

Pengawalnya itu maju mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum bahagia. Ada 10 'Makanan berjalan' yang menghampirinya.

Jungmo masih memeluk Sungmin " Sayang,, tenang saja . Habis ini tidak ada lagi yang akan mengganggu mu" kata Jungmo sambil merengangkan pelukannya

Sungmin tersenyum manis sambil mengangukan kepalanya imut.

Jungmo yang terkenal sedikit 'mesum' jika melihat Sungmin seperti ini pasti akan mengecup bibir berbentuk 'M' nya.

Jarak antara Jungmo dan Sungmin sudah menipis, tinggal beberapa centi lagi bibir itu bertemu.

"Aaaaaaaaaa" terdengar suara jeritan namja. Suara itu seperti suara pengawalnya.

Jungmo langsung mendongkakan kepalanya, begitu juga Sungmin.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, badannya gemetar. Begitu pula dengan Jungmo

ada 3 namja yg sedang memakan pengawal jungmo. Ke 10 pengawal itu tergeletak di atas aspal  
Tercium bau anyir yg menyengat.  
Isi yang berada di dalam tubuh pengawalnya itu keluaran. Usus, jantung, hatinya terlihat

"Hoek" Sungmin hampir muntah melihat hal itu.

Merasa sudah puas memakan 'bangkai' manusia itu, ke 3 namja yg memakan manusia itu langsung berdiri sambil menyeka darah di sekitar bibir mereka

ke 3 namja itu menatap Jungmo dan Sungmin.

"Larii" Jungmo menarik tangan kanan Sungmin untuk menjauh dari monster itu.

Entah mengapa, jalan raya terlihat sangat sepi, sunyi seperti kota mati.

Sungmin terus berusah menyamakan langkah kaki Jungmo.

Jeeep

1 namja menghalangi jalan Jungmo dan Sungmin hal itu membuat Jungmo dan Sungmin nenghentikan langkahnya

namja didepan mereka sangat menyeramkan. Dia.. Menyeringai.

Jungmo dan Sungmin membalikan badannya

tapi di belakangnya sudah ada 2 namja yg sama menyeramkan.

"Sudah ku katakan. Jangan menyentuh Sungmin ku. Hah kesabaran aku sudah mulai habis" dengan cepat, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin

"Awww lepas bodoh!" Sungmin memukul mukul tangan Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun malah mencengkram erat tangan Sungmin.

"Hyung.. Bunuh dia skr!" titah Kyuhyun kepada 2 namja di sampingnya.

Namja namja yg di panggil dengan sebutan 'hyung' itu langsung berjalan menghampiri Jungmo

"Jangan mendekat!" titah Jungmo namun kedua namja itu malah makin maju dan

brugg

namja itu memukul keras wajah tampan Jungmo sampai sampai ia tergeletak (?) di atas aspal.

"Andweiiii! JUNGMO-AHH" Sungmin menangis melihat kekasihnya itu di pukul oleh monster monster.

Sungmin sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan berat badannya, ia terjatuh di atas aspal sambil menangis memandang Jungmo yg kesakitan

Kyuhyun menyeringai " Hyung stop! Biar aku yang pertama kali memutuskan lehernya" Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Jungmo yg sudah berbaring lemah di atas aspal

tiba-tiba Sungmin berlari kearah Jungmo sambil memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu

"Please! Jangan bunuh Jungmo! Aku akan ikut sama kamu! Asalkan jangan sakiti Jungmo. Cuma Jungmo yg aku miliki di dunia ini" Sungmin menangis menjadi jadi.

"Bagus." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin. Jungmo mencoba menahan tangan Sungmin, namun tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Ia tidak bisa lagi melakukan apa-apa selain berbaring

tangan Kyuhyun melingkar di pinggul Sungmin. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakannya

tangan kanan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk mengangkat dagu Sungmin agar Ia bisa menatap matanya

"Aku berjanji tidak akan membunuh teman-temanmu tapi kamu harus berjanji.. Kamu harus menuruti semua kemauanku. Kalu tidak.. Aku tidak akan segan segan untuk membunuh mereka" kata kyuhyun lembut namun menakutkan (?)

Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat, makin lama, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya.

Chu~~

bibir Kyuhyun mendarat dibibir Sungmin.

Mereka hanyut dalam ciuman yg Kyuhyun buat. Sungmin seakan ingin muntah. Bau amis dari mulut Kyuhyun sangat menyengat. Ah sepertinya Sungmin meminum darah dan... benda kecil dan kenyal.. itu adalah... sisa daging manusia yang tadi Kyuhyun makan.

Sungmin mencoba mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun malah memeluk Sungmin erat sambil membisikan sesuatu. Bisikan yg membuat Seorang Sungmin menangis menjadi jadi

"Tubuh mu. Hati mu sepenuhnya miliku. Jika kamu mencoba berontak. Aku akan mengubahmu menjadi monster dan aku akan membunuh semua teman-temanmu"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sekarang berada di sebuah terowongan yang gelap dan lembap.

Sungmin terisak. Takut... sangat takut. Mau dibawa kemana Sungmin?

Ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. gelap..

GREEEEP

Sungmin merasa dirinya digendong ala pengantin baru. Ia tahu siapa yang mengendongnya. Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah takut seperti itu" kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin berontak, dirinya tidak ingin digendong oleh Kyuhyun. tidak sudi! . Calon suaminya kesakitan karena Kyuhyun.

"Lepas" Kata Sungmin dingin.

"Oke oke. Slow baby!" Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin

"Padahal aku hanya ingin membantumu berjalan. Kau tahu, disini banyak monster-monster yang haus darah. Tapi... kalau kamu ingin menjadi makananya, ya sudah"

"Kamu juga monster, jadi sama saja. aku tahu, lambat laun aku akan dijadikan santapan juga" entah keberanian dari mana Sungmin mengucapkan hal itu. ia mengutuk ucapannya sendiri, hal itu malah mempercepat ia mati... Mungkin itu yang ia fikirkan namun sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. Kyuhyun malah menyeringai di dalam kegelapan.

Zreeeeet

Sreeeeek

Arggggh

Kraaak

Terdengar suara suara aneh yang entah berasal dari mana. Sungmin yang tadinya sudah mulai tenang menjadi ketakutan kembali. Bukan hanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga takut. Takut Sungmin-nya dimangsa oleh monster lain. Matanya berubah menjadi Hitam. Seluruh bolah matanya Hitam.

Jrreeeep

Kyuhyun mengendong Sungmin ala pengantin baru. Kali ini ia tidak menolak, ia sangat ketakutan. Sungmin meluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Ia melihat dua pasang mata berwarna merah di belakang Kyuhyun. lambat laun dua pasang mata itu makin mendekat... semakin mendekat dan...

Sungmin kehilangan kesadarannya. Apakah Sungmin masih bisa membuka matanya dan melihat dunia? Atau ini adalah hari terakhir Sungmin untuk hidup?

TBC or End?

Review please ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kau lihat tadi wajah Kyuhyun? hahha lucu sekali dia" kata seorang namja yang sedang duduk disalah satu sofa diruangan itu. namja itu sedang duduk sambil memegang gelas berisi cairan berwarna merah pekat

"Ya, aku melihatnya. Lucu juga dia. segitu takutnya kah dia kalau 'makanannya' di ambil monster lain?" kata seorang namja yang tengah duduk diatas meja kayu berukuran besar yang berada ditengah-tengah ruangan itu.

"Entahlah, ku fikir. Manusia itu tidak akan dijadikan santapannya. Kau lihat sendiri, bagaimana sikap Kyuhyun kepada manusia itu? seakan-akan manusia itu ingin dijadikan pendamping hidupnya" namja yang duduk diatas sofa langsung berdiri dan menghampiri temannya yang duduk diatas meja

Namja yang tengah duduk diatas meja – Hangeng – tertegun mendengar ucapan namja didepannya, kalau Kyuhyun ingin menjadikan manusia itu sebagai pendamping hidupnya, mengapa ia membawa manusia itu kesini? Itu sama saja ingin membunuhnya.

Kangin – namja yang sedang berdiri menghadap Hangeng itu melihat Hangeng dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ya. Kau kenapa?" tanya Kangin sambil menyenggol tangan Hangeng dengan tangannya

Hangeng terbangun dari lamunannya " Aniya. Aku hanya teringat kejadian 2 tahun silam. Kau tahu? Yunho membawa seorang gadis kesini?" tanya Hangeng sambil merebut gelas yang berada digenggaman Kangin. Kangin terdiam sebentar ia mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian tersebut

"Iya, aku ingat. Yeoja itu Jinny kan? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Yunho itu mencintai yeoja itu. dan ia berniat untuk menjadikan yeoja itu sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Suatu hari, Yunho masuk ke kamar Jinny, berniat untuk membawa pergi yeoja itu dari sini. Tapi sudah terlambat. Jinny mati di atas tempat tidurnya, darahnya berserakan dimana-mana. Tubuh Jinny sudah tak berbentuk. Dan kau pasti tahu apa reaksi Yunho?" tanya Hangeng

"Ehmmmm.. memakan gadis itu"

PLAK

"YA! Mengapa kau memukul ku seperti itu? mau berkelahi eoh?" tantang Kangin sambil menatap Hangeng dengan mata yang berkilat marah

"Ya, kenapa kau emosian sekali eoh? Aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi dengan mu. Kau yang kelewat babo! Apa kau belum pernah merasa jatuh cinta? Tidak mungkin Yunho akan memakan gadis yang sangat ia cintai" jelas Hangeng panjang lebar. Kangin hanya diam ketika ada ucapan yang menyinggung hatinya.

'Kau belum merasa jatuh cinta?' pertanyaan Hangeng tadi terus saja memenuhi otak Kangin. Memang ia tidak tahu jatuh cinta seperti apa dan ia tidak memikirkan itu. yang terpenting bersenang-senang didunia ini.

Hangeng yang melihat Kangin terdiam seperti itu hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya "Kenapa kau?"

Sepertinya Kangin tidak mendengar ucapan Hangeng. Hangeng mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tidak peduli, lalu gelas yang berisi cairan merah itu ia letakan diatas meja.

* * *

"Aku rasa, kalian tadi membicarakanku" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Kangin dan Hangeng menoleh kearah sumber suara. Hangeng dan Kangin terlihat panik. Hangeng langsung turun dari meja dan Kangin berdiri tegang.

"Apa kalian tahu, siapa yang membunuh Jinny-ku?" tanya Yunho. Tatapanya penuh penderitaan. Sebelum ia bertemu dengan Jinny-nya . ia terlihat gagah dan selalu tersenyum. namun sekarang, berubah.

"Ak—ku tidak tahu. Maaf aku dengan lancang menceritakan hal itu kembali" sesal Hangeng dengan suara yang bergetar. Takut ! itu yang ia rasakan. Yunho yang sekarang berubah menjadi monster yang ganas. Dulu ia pernah membunuh temannya karena temannya itu menghina Jinny dan cinta konyol Yunho kepada seorang manusia

Yunho tersenyum getir "Ya, aku memaafkanmu" Yunho berbalik arah meninggalkan kedua namja yang masih berdiri kaku.

"Hufttt~ rasanya aku ingin mati saja" kata Kangin sambil duduk diatas meja

Tak Tak Takk

Brugggh

"YA! APA YANG KA – " BUGHH

PRANKKKK

Tubuh Kangin terhempas jauh kesudut ruangan yang cukup luas sampai memecahkan beberapa pajangan yang ada disana.

Hangeng yang panik langsung menahan tangan namja yang memukul Kangin itu. tapi namja itu malah melepar tubuh Hangeng dengan keras.

Namja yang tengah emosi itu melangkah menuju Kangin dan bersiap-siap untuk mematahkan lehernya. Namja itu mencengkram kerah baju Kangin sambil mengangkatnya tangannya

"HENTIKAN SEMUANYA!" teriak seseorang dari arah pintu

Kyuhyun – namja yang mencengkram kerah Kangin langsung melepas kan Kangin dan ia malah terduduk lemas diatas lantai

* * *

Dunia ini selain ditempati oleh manusia ternyata ditempati oleh Monster-monster.

Dari Monster yang tidak mematikan sampai yang mematikan. Monster yang terlihat tampan sampai Monster yang mengerikan. Monster yang berperasaan sampai tidak berperasaan. Apakah kalian fikir semua Monster itu musuh manusia? Tidak! Tidak dicerita ini.

Apakah kalian ingin kedunia yang berisi monster haus darah? Tapi jika kalian masuk kedalam dunia itu, jangan harap bisa kembali kedunia

Tetapi jika kalian memaksa ingin mengetahuinya, saya akan memberi tahu jalan untuk menuju kesana. GUA yang lembab adalah jalan untuk menghubungkan dunia manusia dan Monster.

Gua itu sangat gelap dan lembab. Ketika keluar dari gua itu, Kalian seperti melihat sebuah kota sepi. Saya sarankan untuk kembali sebelum semua monster keluar dari gedung itu dan menerkammu. Memang dunia Monster terlihat seperti dunia manusia tapi sebenarnya itu berbeda sekali.

Setiap Monster memiliki perkumpulan yang dipimpin oleh satu monster yang dipercayai dapat mengarahkan kawannya. Dan pemimpin tertinggi berada di raja monster yang terkenal baik namun akan berubah menjadi jahat apabila ia menginginkan sesuatu namun tidak tercapai.

* * *

Salah satu perkumpulan monster bernama Sparkling yang terdiri dari 8 anggota – Siwon, Yesung, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Hangeng, Kangin, Zhoumi, Shindong – sedang berkumpul disalah satu ruangan mereka. 2 dari 6 orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu terlihat tegang, dan 1 orang yang terlihat sedang menahan emosi.

"Jelaskan padaku, ada apa ini?" tanya seorang namja yang sepertinya dia ketua dari Sparkling

Hangeng dan Kangin hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dan tidak ada satupun yang menjawab.

Siwon, ketua dari perkumpulan itu menatap Hangeng, Kangin dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

"Kyuhyun" panggil Siwon, seakan ingin minta penjelasan dari mulut namja itu

Siwon dengan sabar menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun hanya diam. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun mendongkakan kepala menatap Siwon

"Apa?" tanya Siwon lembut sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun malah menundukan kepalanya lagi, dia juga bingung harus mengatakan apa, kalau ia mengatakan dirinya membawa seorang gadis yang ingin di jadikan mainannya dan bukan dijadikan makanannya ke dunia ini.

"Kau, membawa seseorang kedunia ini? Apa aku benar?" tanya Siwon dengan penuh wibawa. Kyuhyun langsung menegang ditempat, ia tidak berani mendongkakan kepalanya. Terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari Anggota lainnya.

"Jangan bilang, seseorang itu Yeoja dan kau ingin menjadikan dia untukmu seorang?" tanya Donghae panik_. Sebenarnya apa yang difikirkan namja itu bodoh sekali_ fikir Donghae

Kyuhyun masih tidak menjawab ia hanya terdiam.

Seakan mengerti, Siwon tersenyum "Apa kau lupa kejadian Yunho dan Jinny itu?" Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya sambil mendongkakan kepala, dia baru ingat. Bodoh kenapa membawa Yeoja itu kemari, sama saja mencari mati.

"Ternyata kau lupa, sebelum terlambat. Bawa yeoja itu dari kota ini. Seperti Donghae, ia mengamankan yeojanya itu di gunung Jill. Bawa yeoja itu kesana. Sebelum terlambat" kata Siwon penuh wibawa.

"Aku tidak akan membawa yeoja itu kemana-mana. Aku akan menjaganya. Dan aku yakin, monster yang diluar sana tidak mengetahuinya. Lagipula walaupun mereka mengetahui itu, mereka tidak akan melaporkannya ke kerajaan? Aku tahu, monster disini juga sebagian besar mengurung yeoja nya itu dikamarnya" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar

"Kau bodoh eoh? Itu sama saja mencari mati. Bawa Yeojamu itu kegunung Jill. Dia akan aman disana" Bentak Donghae

"Membawa Yeoja itu ke gunung Jill? Cih~ kau merasa dirimu hebat? Aku tidak akan membawa yeojaku kesana! Aku bisa menjaganya, tidak sepertimu. Terlalu pengecut sampai meninggalkan yeojamu itu digunung jill" kata Kyuhyun penuh emosi.

Donghae berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil menatap lekat wajah Kyuhyun "Tapi, itu cara satu-satunya supaya dia aman" Kata Donghae datar lalu ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Sewaktu Donghae keluar ruangan, Shindong dan Zhoumi masuk ruangan tersebut dengan tergesah

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung heran ketika melihat anggotanya seperti dikejar banci.

"Itu~ ada temanku dari perkumpulan Cheetah melihat kalau ada manusia yang berada didalam rumah kita dan aku merasakan hal itu" jelas Shindong yang terlihat sedang menahan sesuatu di tubuhnya

Siwon berdecak lidah " Sejak kapan kau berteman dengan yeoja sok tahu seperti itu?"

"Tapi aku mempercayainya. Yeoja itu terlihat manis" kata Zhoumi sambil bersinar-sinar

"Tunggu!" pekik Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, bola matanya tiba-tiba menghitam – tanda ketakutan atau sedang menemukan mangsa – seluruh mata tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

"Bilang kepada yeoja mu itu untuk tutup mulut, bila sampai terbongkar aku akan mematahkan leher mereka" kata Kyuhyun sadis

"Jadi... semua itu benar?" tanya Shindong takut-takut. Kyuhyun malah beranjak dari kursinya lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu

"Kyu, sepertinya kau harus membawa Yeoja mu itu kegunung Jill" Suruh Siwon tegas. Mendengar hal itu Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan mengepal tangannya keras.

"Aku tidak akan membawa Yeoja ku kesana. Aku bisa menjaganya"

"Tapi wangi darah manusia itu sangat mencolok, kalau kerajaan mengetahui itu" Siwon menghentikan ucapannya. Kyuhyun mengetahui apa kelanjutan dari ucapan Siwon. Kyuhyun tahu, kalau kerajaan mengetahui hal ini. Sungmin dan sparkling – nama yang konyol menurut Kyuhyun – akan diundang ke acara kerajaan. Bila Kerajaan itu sudah tidak kuat dengan wangi manusia ada kemungkinan Sungmin akan dimakan atau bila rajanya itu menyukai Sungmin~ bisa-bisa Sungmin akan dijadikan pendamping seumur hidupnya

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya " Aku bilang, aku bisa menjaganya! Bila Kerajaan menginginkan Sungmin. aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Jangan mentang-mentang aku itu setengah manusia dan setengah monster jadi aku tidak melawannya. Mentang-mentang anggota kerajaan itu 100% monster jadi bisa seenaknya!"

"CUKUP Hentikan omong kosongmu itu Kyuhyun!" bentak Yesung. Kyuhyun langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Yesung berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan langkah besar

BRUG

Yesung memukul Kyuhyun dengan cukup keras sampai-sampai Kyuhyun terjatuh dilantai dan akibatnya, lantai keramik itu retak cukup parah. Karena tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu, Kyuhyun bangkit dan mendorong keras tubuh Yesung sampai terpental jauh dan tubuh yesung menabrak tembok.

Siwon menahan bahu Kyuhyun yang sepertinya hendak menghampiri Yesung "Hentikan Kyu. Yesung berkata seperti itu karena dia peduli pada mu. Kalau ada yang mendengar ucapanmu itu kau akan dimusnahkan" jelas Siwon dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu kau setengah manusia dan monster dan Anggota lainpun sama tapi kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kyu" lanjut Siwon. Kyuhyun yang merasa lelah akhinya kenghempas tangan siwon yang memegang bahunya lalu meninggalkan ruangan. Ia berniat menuju kamarnya untuk menemui Sungminnya.

"Wooohhh Kyuhyun hari ini menyeramkan" kata Shindong sambil memukul-mukul dadanya

Siwon memandang seluruh anggotanya secara bergantian. Ia merasa kasihan melihat anggotanya yang sepertinya dianggap sepele oleh kerajaan, mentang-mentang anggota Sparkling ini setengah manusia dan setengah monster. Walaupun dirinya 100% monster tapi ia tidak sejahat anggota kerajaan dan yang lainnya. Dan dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun, karena ia sekarang sedang merasakan ingin mememiliki manusia seseorang, tapi ia belum berani membawa manusia itu kesini dan tidak akan pernah berani.

* * *

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya, lalu ia berpapasan dengan Donghae. Tidak saling menyapa karena mereka masih terlihat sangat emosi.

Sesampainya didepan kamar Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu kamar itu.

Kyuhyun merasa semua beban itu hilang entah kemana diganti dengan perasaan senang ketika melihat yeoja yang ia obsesikan dari dulu akhirnya berada disini... dikamarnya.

Kyuhyun menatap tubuh yeoja yang berbaring diatas ranjangnya dengan tatapan – mesum.

Ingin memakan yeoja itu bulat-bulat. Wangi darahnya membuat Kyuhyun ingin memakannya sekarang juga. Entah ia ingin memakan Sungmin seperti ia memakan mangsanya atau ia ingin memakan Sungmin dengan cara lain yang dapat membuat sungmin menikmati dan mengerang.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Sungmin yang tengah berbaring lemas diatas ranjangnya. Kyuhyun duduk dipinggir ranjang sambil menatap Sungmin dengan tidak sabaran. Bola matanya kembali berwarna hitam. Sambil menyeringai, Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya ke depan wajah Sungmin, berniat untuk melihat ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna.

10 cm lagi wajah Kyuhyun mengenai wajah Sungmin namun tiba-tiba secara perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat wajah seseorang sangat dekat diatas wajahnya. Refleks~ Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun lalu berguling-guling kearah kiri dan

BRUG

"Awwww" pekik Sungmin, ia terjatuh. Sehingga pantatnya terbentur keras. Panik, Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Sungmin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" kata Kyuhyun lembut matanya sudah berubah seperti semula. Ia hendak menyentuh sungmin, namun Sungmin memperlihatkan telapak tanggannya didepan Kyuhyun "Jangan mendekat" kata Sungmin dengan suara yang ketakutan

"Tidak apa, aku tidak akan menyakitmu" kata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hendak mengangkat tubuh Sungmin namun Sungmin tetap menolak, meronta-ronta. Dan

BUGGHH

Kepala Sungmin mengenai nakas dibelakangnya. Sepertinya kepalanya terbentur keras sampai-sampai Sungmin meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya. Dengan panik Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin yang memegang kepalanyanya. Darah! Pantas saja Kyuhyun mencium bau darah yang menyengat ternyata Kepala Sungmin berdarah.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan gengaman tangan yang sedang memegang pergelangan tangan Sungmin. bola matanya kembali menjadi hitam. Sungmin ketakutan melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. mata Kyuhyun seakan tidak kuat menahan haus nya. Ingin rasanya ia menjerit namun percuma, ia malah akan mengundang banyak monster.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin lalu menghempasnya keatas ranjang. Sungmin hanya pasrah ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri menatapnya. Sungmin sudah pasrah, ingin rasanya menangis tapi untuk apa? tidak guna juga? Toh dirinya bakalan mati dibunuh monster itu.

Mata Kyuhyun kembali seperti semula. Ia melihat Sungmin yang pasrah seperti itu menjadi tak tega. Kyuhyun setengah monster dan setengah manusia jadi ia mempunyai perasaan.

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menggigit bibir Sungmin yang bergetar itu. tapi sebelumnya, ia ingin menghilangkan darah yang keluar dari kepala Sungmin dulu.

Kyuhyun duduk diatas perut sungmin, betis Kyuhyun menahan tubuhnya disisi kiri dan kanan tubuh sungmin supaya tidak menindih Sungmin.

Merasakan Kyuhyun yang berada diatasnya, Sungmin panik.

DAG DIG DUG

Jantungnya berdetak sangat ceppat. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum puas. _Manisnya~_ fikir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat tangan Sungmin yang ternodai darah. Tanpa fikir panjang, Kyuhyun langsung menjilati darah tersebut. Ia hampir saja merobek kulit tangan Sungmin

Hufttt~

Tangan Sungmin sudah tidak ada darah melainkan air liur.

Sungmin makin gemetar. Rasanya ia ingin langsung mati saja. Sungmin mengggit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. Ia tidak boleh nangis. Namun air itu mengalir dari sudut mata Sungmin. Sekarang. Ia sudah pasrah~ toh. Dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi didunia ini.

Sungmin yang memejamkan matanya bisa merasakan sekarang Kyuhyun berbaring diatas tubuhnya. Ia merasakan juga bibir Kyuhyun menyapu seluruh wajahnya dari mata, pipi, kening hidung, dagu tapi Kyuhyun melewatkan bibirnya. Aneh~

"Enhhh" Sungmin tidak sengaja mengeluarkan suara itu ketika tangan Kyuhyun meraba perutnya. Tanpa Sungmin sadari Kyuhyun menyeringai.

_Apa semua monster melakukan seperti ini kepada mangsanya? Ternyata Monster mesum juga_

Sungmin berusaha keras mendorong dada Kyuhyun namun kekuatan monster diatasnya begitu kuat.

_Makan saja langsung, tidak usah melakukan hal yang menjijikan seperti itu_ batin Sungmin.

"Enghhhh – mhpppphh" Kyuhyun meremas payudara Sungmin yang bulat itu. ya jelas saja Sungmin mengerang sambil membuka mulutnya lalu Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Kyuhyun sengaja memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sungmin. Sungmin mati-matian mendorong lidah Kyuhyun menggunakan lidahnya. Kyuhyun sangka, Sungmin sudah terbuai dengan ciumannya padahal sama sekali tidak.

Kyuhyun meremas kembali payudara Sungmin. Sungmin ingin menangis rasanya. _Apa monster memperkosa mangsanya terlebih dahulu sebelum dimakan? Setelah memberikan kenikmatan pada mangsanya lalu ingin memberikan rasa sakit yang sebenarnya. Tunggu dulu? Aku tidak menikmati ini. _Batin Sungmin

30 menit kemudian

Kyuhyun masih saja mengerjai tubuh Sungmin dibagian atas dan Sungmin sekarang sudah pasrah _selamat tingal virgin selamat tinggal nyawaku _batin Sungmin.

"Aughhh... ehmm ahhh hha henti—kan" kata Sungmin disela-sela desahannya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Sungmin dengan sayu. Bagian atas baju Sungmin sudah mulai terbuka dan Sungmin baru menyadari kalau baju yang sewaktu Kyuhyun menculik Sungmin sudah diganti dengan gaun tidur warna putih yang tipis. Sungmin yakin, Monster mesum ini yang mengganti pakaiannya _dasar monster mesum_

Kyuhyun meletakan keningnya diatas kening Sungmin. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan nafas Sungmin yang menggebu-gebu

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan

Dengan ragu-ragu Sungmin menjawab "Aku lelah" Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Sungmin. Kyuhyun kecup belahan dada itu berkali-kali.

Sepertinya Sungmin tidak nyaman, ia mengeliat "Tolong, jika kau ingin memakan ku. Makan sekarang saja jangan melakukan hal ini" kata Sungmin dengan bergetar.

Kyuhyun mendongkakan kepalanya "Aku tidak ingin memakanmu"

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun menempelkan keningnya kembali diatas kening sungmin

"Entah mengapa, aku hanya ingin kau menjadi mainanku bukan makananku"

_Gila nih monster_

"Aku bukan _slut, _jika kau mau, banyak _slut_ diluar sana" kata Sungmin dengan nada kecewa

"Kau kecewa karena aku hanya ingin menjadikan mu mainanku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pipi Sungmin dengan lama.

"Ah~ bukan begitu tapi~~"

"Kau mau aku merubahmu seperti monster dan hidup bahagia bersamaku?" tebak Kyuhyun

"Bukan itu"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar nada bicara Sungmin yang terdengar imut apalagi ketika mendengar desahan dan eranganh Sungmin bagaikan alunan melodi yang indah ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"Jangan tertawa~ tidak lucu tuh" kata Sungmin ketus.

_Ooh, ternyata bocah ini udah mulai berani yah_

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya beberapa senti dari wajah sungmin dan menatapnya tajam

"Kau adalah bonekaku! Jangan pernah melawanku ataupun kabur dariku karena, kemanapun kau berada aku akan mencarimu. Mengerti!"

Sungmin hanya mengangukan kepalanya dengan cepat karena takut melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menyeramkan

Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Sungmin dengan lembut namun sedikit tergesah-gesah

"Ehmmmm"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara seperti itu, seakan-akan ia sedang memakan makanan terlezat didunia

Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Sungmin. Sungmin merasakan benda basah dan tak bertulang membasahi lehernya.

TOK TOK TOK

Kyuhyun mengerang sambil menengok kearah pintu. Sungmin yang tadi terpejam langsung terbuka lebar.

"Menggangu saja" Kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan kearah pintu dan membuka pintunya. Ternyata Donghae yang tadi menggangu 'acara'nya itu

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin

"Aku hanya ingin melihat manusiamu itu dan memberikannya makanan" kata Donghae sambil masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Hai" kata Donghae ramah kepada Sungmin. Sungmin yang tengah berbaring langsung duduk dengan menyandar ditembok. Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan was was

"Hei, tidak usah takut adik manis, aku tidak akan menyakitimu" kata Donghae sambil duduk di atas ranjang, disusul dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk disana. Sungmin masih terlihat takut kepada Donghae tapi rasa takut itu mulai hilang ketika melihat senyuman tulus Donghae.

"Namaku Donghae, siapa namamu?" kata Donghae sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

_Sok manis sekali dia, cih~ lagi pula Sungmin mana mau mejabat tangan seorang monster_ fikir Kyuhyun

Tanpa diduga-duga, Sungmin menjabat tangan Donghae

"Nama ku Sungmin" kata Sungmin dengan suara yang bergetar. Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya ketika Sungmin tersenyum kepada Donghae.

"Sudah jangan lama-lama" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin. Donghae terkekeh pelan.

"Tenang, saja. aku sudah punya hyukjae kok~" kata Donghae seakan menegerti kalau Kyuhyun cemburu

_'Hyukjae'_ mendengar nama itu seakan familiar. Hyukjae hyukjae ah! Hyukjae sahabat Sungmin yang menghilang 1 tahun lalu. _Apa yang Donghae maksud itu sahabatku? _ Batin Sungmin

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Donghae lembut kepada Sungmin. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, Sungmin berfikir kalau ia akan diberi daging mentah atau darah. Iwhhhh~ membayangkannya saja sudah mual. Tapi Sungmin sebenarnya sangkat kelaparan

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya "Yakin?"

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya Donghae-Shii tapi saya tidak lapar" Kata Sungmin pelan

Krrrruuuuukkkkk

Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdiam_. Suara apa itu?_ fikir Kyuhyun

Krrrrrruuuuuuuukk

Suara itu ada lagi

Sungmin yang merasa kalau suara itu berasal dari perutnya, ia langsung memegang perutnya.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang tahu suara itu berasal dari mana akhirnya tertawa

Sungmin yang wajahnya merah seperti tomat hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya karena malu

"Hahaha kalau kau lapar, bilang saja. tidak usah berbohong. Oke?" kata Donghae lembut

_Cih~ mencari perhatian rupanya_ fikir Kyuhyun

Donghae membuka kotak yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Sungmin berharap Kotak itu bukan bangakai atau darah.

Taraaaaa~~~~

Ketika kotak bekal itu dibuka ternyata isinya makan asli

"Ini nasi kepal, sosis berbentuk gurita 8 buah, telur dadar ditambah jely diatasnya, temanku yang juga manusia sengaja membuatkan ini untukmu"

Glleeeeek

"Itu air liur mu" kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ujung bibir Sungmin yang sedikit basah. Cepat-cepat Sungmin mengelap ujung bibir tersebut. Muka Sungmin makin memerah.

"YA! Kau sengaja membuat muka mu merah didepan Donghae! Kau terlihat imut jika seperti itu. kau ingin menggoda Donghae" kata Kyuhyun sedikit bergurau

"Tidak~~" cicit Sungmin

"Sudah Kyu, tidak usah menggodanya terus" kata Donghae lalu ia menyodorkan bekal makanannya kepada Sungmin

"Dimakan yah" kata Sungmin seperti meminta ijin

"Tentu saja"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ternyata Sungminya polos juga. Dan dari caranya makan, sepertinya Sungmin sangat kelaparan

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk mengelus rambut Sungmin.

"Makan yang banyak yah" kata Kyuhyun tulus

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan mulutnya yang tadi sedang mengunyah makanan langsung diam. Sungmin –sepertinya – terpesona melihat senyuman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin imut seperti itu langsung mencium bibir Sungmin. rupanya Kyuhyun tidak peduli kalau masih ada Donghae.

Dengan cepat Donghae mengambil kotak bekal yang ada dipangkuan Sungmin "Wow wow. Bisa kah kau menahan hal ini Kyu? Biarkan Sungmin makan" kata Donghae dengan wajah yang ikut memerah ketika melihat itu.

Sungmin yang rupanya terbawa nafsunya menarik tangan Kyuhyun hal itu membuat Kyuhyun jatuh diatas tubuh Sungmin.

"Aishh~ kalian sama saja" lirih Donghae

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap lekat wajah Sungmin dibawahnya

"Kau sudah mulai menyukai ini kan?" goda Kyuhyun. seakan kembali kadunianya, Sungmin langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun

"Tidak~" kata Sungmin dengan wajah yang memerah. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat reaksi Sungmin. dan Donghae? Namja itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sungmin yang masih lapar merebut kotak bekal yang ada ditangan Donghae dan memakan makanan itu kembali

"Hahaha, yasudah. Makan yang banyak. Aku ingin memanggil ketua dan yang lainnya" Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Donghae dan Sungmin didalam ruangan.

Mata Sungmin melebar. Ketua? Anggota lainnya? Maksudnya monster yang lain? Bagaimana kalau mereka jahat?

Melihat wajah Sungmin yang panik Donghae mengelus rambut Sungmin

"Tidak usah takut. Ketua dan Anggota Sparkling sangat baik kok" Donghae tersenyum manis.

Sungmin ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman Donghae dan ia sekarang merasa lega~ ternyata tidak semua Monster jahat.

tapi~

Jangan dulu bergembira Sungmin. Monster yang baik hanya beberapa, dibanding dengan Monster yang jahat. Diluar rumah mewah perkumpulan Sparkling ini. Banyak Monster yang sangat kejam dan berkuasa~ King GD yang sangat serakah

"Maaf tuan. ada kabar tersebar kalau salah satu perkumpulan yang membawa manusia"

Raja GD itu tersenyum sinis

"Bersiaplah~ sekarang kita kesana" kata Raja GD sambil menyeringai

TBC or END?

* * *

Ayolah. yang baca kasih review nya donggg. please. review nya dikit.

ada kemungkinan gk dilanjut kalau review nya dikit. percuma.

But, Makasih yang udah review. Kecup mesra dari Author :* muaaacchhh


	3. Chapter 3

Sungmin yang masih lapar merebut kotak bekal yang ada ditangan Donghae dan memakan makanan itu kembali

"Hahaha, yasudah. Makan yang banyak. Aku ingin memanggil ketua dan yang lainnya" Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Donghae dan Sungmin didalam ruangan.

Mata Sungmin melebar. Ketua? Anggota lainnya? Maksudnya monster yang lain? Bagaimana kalau mereka jahat?

Melihat wajah Sungmin yang panik Donghae mengelus rambut Sungmin

"Tidak usah takut. Ketua dan Anggota Sparkling sangat baik kok" Donghae tersenyum manis.

Sungmin ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman Donghae dan ia sekarang merasa lega~ ternyata tidak semua Monster jahat.

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

Chapter 3

Awalnya Sungmin sudah tenang, namun sekarang, rasa takut kembali menyerang ketika 8 monster sedang menatapnya seakan-akan ia adalah makanan terlezat. Lihat saja, semua monster itu memandang Sungmin tanpa berkedip. Monster itupun tersenyum mengerikan.

Sungmin yang makin ketakutan hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudah, jangan menatapnya seperti itu" Kyuhyun langsung duduk disamping Sungmin sambil merangkul Sungmin.

"Menurut kalian, Yeoja ku cantik 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin lekat.

"Cantik" kata Zhoumi, matanya berbinar-binar ketika melihat Sungmin

"Mempesona" lirih Yesung

"Darahnya sepertinya lezat" kata Shindong tiba-tiba. Sontak semua mata tertuju pada Shindong

"Apa?" tanya Shindong tanpa dosa "Memang benar kan? Aku jadi lapar karena menyium wangi darahnya"

Mendengar kalimat yang terakhir, Sungmin langsung bergetar hebat

_Mati aku, tapi monster itu tidak akan membunuhku. Kyuhyun pasti menyelamatkanku. Semoga saja_

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Shindong

"Memang. Aku juga sangat lapar. Darahnya menggoda.. dagingnya terlihat sangat lezat" Kyuhyun sengaja melontarkan kalimat itu, sebenarnya ia tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Ia hanya ingin menggoda Sungmin-nya.

Sungmin yang terkejut langsung menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya

_Oh my. Monster sialan. Tadi dia bilang tidak ingin memakanku. Tapi sekarang? Dasar monster, tidak dapat dipercaya_

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan _kau –adalah-_ _santapanku –malam- ini. _Sungmin balas menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan _aku-tidak-takut_

_Oh, rupanya bocah yang satu ini ingin bermain-main dengan ku. _Kyuhyun, balas menatap Sungmin dengan death glare nya.

Sungmin yang tadinya tidak takut ditatap seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun, sekarang keberaniannya mulai menciut. Tatapan Kyuhyun seakan-akan menelanjangi Sungmin bulat-bulat.

Refleks, Sungmin memeluk Donghae – Donghae kebetulan masih duduk di samping Sungmin.

Donghae yang terkejut setengah mati hanya dapat membeku ditempat. Bukan hanya Donghae yang terkejut, melainkan semua anggota sparkling.

Donghae yang tidak sengaja menatap Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Kyuhyun geram melihat Sungmin yang masih memeluk Donghae dengan erat. Ingin rasanya ia menarik Sungmin lalu menghabisi Donghae. Tapi, kalau difikir-fikir. Ini bukan kesalahan Donghae.

Seakan sadar dengan perbuatannya, Sungmin langsung melepas pelukannya, ketika ia berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK" Sungmin berlari, dan bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Siwon. Sungmin menggenggam erat baju bagian belakang milik Siwon.

"Sudah Kyu, tidak usah menggodanya lagi. Kasian kan." Siwon membalikan badannya dan menatap Sungmin lembut. Sungmin masih gemetar dan sepertinya air matanya ingin mengalir.

"Hai, namamu Lee Sungmin kan?" tanya Siwon lembut. Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

_Sepertinya yeoja ini masih ketakutan. apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya yeoja ini tenang _batin Siwon. Siwon akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah ide. Akhirnya Siwon memeluk Sungmin dan mengusap-ngusap rambut Sungmin.

"Sudah, tidak usah takut. Semua monster ini tidak akan menyakitimu" kata Siwon lembut

"Ketua, lepaskan pelukanmu itu, kalau tidak aku akan memutuskan lehermu" kata Kyuhyun sadis

Anggota sparkling langsung menegang seketika. Kyuhyun tidak akan main-main dengan kata-katanya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum "Aku hanya menenangkannya Kyu, tidak lebih. Kau tidak usah berfikir yang aneh-aneh"

_Ah, monster yang bernama Kyuhyun itu gila_

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Siwon, ia tidak ingin ada yang saling membunuh.

"Gomawo" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum canggung

"Oke, Sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku sendiri. Aku Siwon" Kata Siwon lembut

_Dasar ketua, selalu tebar pesona _batin Kyuhyun

"Sparkling terdiri dari 8 anggota. Aku sebagai ketua, lalu Yesung, Donghae, Zhoumi, Hangeng, Kangin, Shindong, dan... Kyuhyun" jelas Siwon panjang lebar.

"Hai Sungmin, senang berkenalan denganmu" kata Zhoumi tersenyum ramah

"Well, Well. Sepertinya Sparkling sedang menyembunyikan manusia" tiba-tiba seorang namja masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun.

Semua mata tertuju pada namja yang baru masuk kekamar Kyuhyun.

"Yunho, aku harap kau merahasiakan ini" kata Siwon panik.

Yunho tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekati Sungmin

"Aku tidak akan melaporkan ini. Kau tahu, aku pernah membawa Jinny" kata Yunho suram.

"Tapi... kau terlihat seperti Jinny, begitu polos dari luar" Yunho tersenyum getir. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi Sungmin namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya lalu menarik tangan Sungmin kebelakang

"Jangan menyentuh yeoja ini. Dia milikku" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap Yunho tajam. Yunho mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti orang yang menyerah lalu tersenyum

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin memiliki yeoja itu, kau harus membawa kabur yeoja itu sekarang juga. King GD saat ini sedang turun ke kota. Ia dapat laporan kalau ada salah satu perkumpulan yang membawa manusia ke dunia ini" jelas Yunho panjang lebar

DEG

Seluruh anggota sparkling menegang, terutama Kyuhyun.

"Dari manaa kau mengetahui ini?" tanya Kyuhyun panik. Yunho tersenyum meremehkan

"Aku sekarang tinggal di kerajaan" kata Yunho sombong. Kyuhyun sudah tidak kuat lagi membendung amarahnya, ia takut kalau Yunho mengatakan hal ini kepada King GD. Kyuhyun hendak berjalan mengahampiri Yunho namun tangan Siwon menahan bahu Kyuhyun

"Sudah kyu, biar aku yang bicara baik-baik kepada Yunho" bisik Siwon. Lalu Siwon berjalan mendekati Yunho

"Yunho, jangan katakan hal ini kepada King GD" kata Siwon

"Iya, aku tidak akan mengatakan hal ini kepada King GD. Kau tahu, Aku tinggal dikerajaan hanya ingin memata-matai anggota kerajaan. Aku diberi kabar bahwa anggota kerajaan lah yang membunuh Jinny. Namun saat ini aku belum mendapatkan bukti yang kuat" jelas Yunho panjang lebar

Semua anggota termasuk Kyuhyun lega mendengarnya

"Tapi..." kata Yunho tiba-tiba "Kyu, kau harus membawa kabur yeoja mu itu. bau darahnya sangat mencolok"

Siwon berbalik menatap Kyuhyun "Kyu, bawa dia ke gunung Jill" titah Siwon. Kyuhyun diam, sepertinya ia tengah berfikir keras "Demi keselamatan Sungmin" lanjut Siwon

Kyuhyun akhirnya menarik tangan sungmin dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, belum sempat ia keluar ruangan Yunho tiba-tiba memekik "Tunggu !" bola mata Yunho menghitam

"King GD sudah ada di kota. Kau terlambat" Kata Yunho dengan suara yang bergetar.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Kyu, sepertinya kau harus menemui King GD. Jangan sampai ia mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin" titah Siwon

"Ide yang bagus, ayo Kyu. Biar aku antar" Yunho berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? aku tidak mengerti?" tanya Sungmin sambil memandang anggota Sparkling bergantian, namun tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

Akhirnya sungmin memutar badannya menghadap Sungmin dan menatapnya lekat

"Kau diam disini, jangan pergi kemana-mana" Sungmin terpaku menatap mata Kyuhyun. tatapan Kyuhyun seakan-akan penuh ketakutan, kehawatiran, dan rasa sayang tercampur menjadi satu.

Perlahan Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya dan mencium kening Sungmin lama.

Anggota Sparkling yang lain tercengang melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Sungmin" bisik Kangin. Hangeng hanya mengangukan kepalanya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya. "Hyung, jaga Sungmin. jangan sampai monster itu menangkap Sungmin" setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya.

* * *

Kyuhyun berjalan disamping Yunho dengan tegang menuju pusat kota

"Kyu, bisa tidak, kau tidak tegang seperti itu?" bisik Yunho tanpa menatap Kyuhyun

"Kalau seperti ini, bisa-bisa King GD akan curiga" lanjut Yunho. Kyuhyun mengangukan kepalanya

_Tenang Kyu~ namja paling tampan di seluruh dunia monster harus tenang _batin Kyuhyun sambil mencoba tenang

10 menit mereka berjalan, akhirnya Kyuhyun melihat king GD dan anggota kerajaan yang lainnya sedang berkumpul, sepertinya King GD melihat Kyuhyun juga

"Wah, ada Kyuhyun dari anggota sparkling yang memiliki keberanian yang luar biasa" puji King GD sambil tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun

"Gamshamnida atas pujiannya tuan" kata Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar

_Bodoh_ batin Yunho sambil memandang Kyuhyun sinis. Merasa diperhatikan, Kyuhyun langsung memandang Yunho dengan tatapan _aku sebisa mungkin untuk tenang, tapi entah mengapa suara ku menjadi bergetar seperti itu. salahkan suara ku!. _Yunho memutar bola matanya.

"Dengar-dengar kemarin kau ke dunia Manusia untuk berburu?" kata King GD tiba-tiba

_Mati aku! tenang Kyu. Semua akan baik-baik saja_

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memandang king GD "Iya, kemarin aku, 2 anggota dari sparkling, dan 8 anggota dari perkumpulan Wocy memburu manusia dan aku menjadi ketuanya" Kata Kyuhyun sombong

"Waw. Hebat kau Kyu!" puji king GD sambil menepuk punggung Kyuhyun

_Ternyata Kyuhyun pandai berakting, juga. Rasa gugup tadi sepertinya hilang entah kemana, diganti dengan sikap sombong _ batin Yunho sambil tersenyum lega

Tiba-tiba Senyuman King GD memudar. King GD memicingkan matanya kepada Kyuhyun

"Berapa manusia yang kau buru? Tubuhmu masih bau darah?" tanya King GD

DEG

"Ah, tidak terhitung. Banyak sekali manusia yang aku makan" jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang dipaksa

"Wah, kau memang hebat Kyu" King GD kembali tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku. dengar-dengar ada perkumpulan yang membawa manusia kesini. Kita bisa makan manusia itu, bagaimana?" tawar King GD sambil merangkul Kyuhyun

_Shit, raja sialan! Apa dia tahu keberadaan Sungmin? ahhh semoga tidak. Mungkin perkumpulan yang dimaksud bukan sparkling, mungkin ada perkumpulan lain yang membawa manusia_

"Ya mulia"

Tiba-tiba ada seorang namja berpakaian bak pengawal datang tergesa-gesa menghampiri King GD

"Ada apa?" tanya King GD penasaran. King GD berjalan menghampiri pengawal itu

"Ya mulia, terdengar kabar bahwa nama perkumpulan itu berawalan spar. Maaf, hanya itu informasi yang saya dapat"

King GD terdiam dan mengulang nama awal perkumpulan itu

"Spar.. spar... spar. Nama perkumpulan apa yang awalannya spar?" tiba-tiba King GD teringat sesuatu

"Spar? Apa Sparkling?" gumam King GD sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang di tatap seperti itu hanya bisa mematung. King GD yang tadi terlihat baik dengannya berubah menjadi menyeramkan.

"Apa perkumpulanmu membawa manusia kemari?" tanya King GD sambil memicingkan matanya

"Ah, ti—dak " jawab Kyuhyun terbata-bata. Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat King GD makin curiga

"Lebih baik kita ke gedung perkumpulan Sparkling sekarang" King GD berjalan melewati Kyuhyun untuk menuju gedung Sparkling diikuti dengan semua anggota kerajaan yang ikut

Yunho yang melihat Kyuhyun mematung ditempat hanya bisa memandang Kyuhyun dengan sedih

"Lebih baik kita kesana, aku usahakan supaya King GD tidak membunuh Yeojamu" Yunho menepuk punggung Kyuhyun lalu berjalan mengikuti King GD

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya lalu bola matanya mengitam

* * *

King GD dan yang lainnya saat ini berada di depan gedung perkumpulan Sparkling Kyuhyun dan Yunho berada dibelakang King GD. King GD menekan bel yang tersedia di sebelah kanan pintu tersebut lalu terbukalah pintu tersebut.

"Ah, Tuan. Silahkan masuk" kata Siwon mempersilahkan King GD masuk.

Kyuhyun mengutuk Siwon karena membiarkan King GD masuk. "Mengapa Tuan kemari? Tumben sekali?" tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum ramah

"Terdengar kabar kalau ada yang membawa manusia kemari" jawab King GD dingin

"Tapi, kami tidak membawa manusia kemari. Ah! Ada anggota kami yang membawa manusia" kata Siwon semangat.

Yunho dan Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya, mereka menatap Siwon dengan tatapan terkejut

Mendengar hal itu King GD tersenyum menyeramkan. Bisa kau tunjukan dimana manusia itu?"

"Ah, silahkan ikuti saya" Siwon membalikan badannya dan berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berlari kearah Siwon, ia hendak mematahkan leher Siwon, namun Yunho menahan tangan Kyuhyun "Ku rasa Siwon memiliki rencana lain, tatapan siwon seakan-akan menyuruh kita tenang. Kau lihat tidak tatapannya tadi?" bisik Yunho

Memang benar, tadi Siwon mengatakan sesuatu lewat tatapannya tapi ia tidak mengerti maksudnya.

Karena penasaran, Kyuhyun berjalan mengikuti Siwon dan King GD .

King GD dapat mencium bau darah yang sangat menyengat

"Ini, kamarnya" kata Siwon sambil membuka kamarnya. Betapa terkejutnya king GD ketika melihat isi kamar itu.

Darah, yang diyakini darah manusia berceceran dimana-mana. Dan dipinggir ruangan terdapat manusia yang berbaring lemas. King GD sempat mematung ditempat namun akhirnya dia berjalan pelan menuju badan manusia yang berbaring lemas

Kyuhyun mematung ketika melihat isi kamarnya yang berceceran darah manusia dan disudut ruangan terdapat manusia yang berbaring. Tunggu dulu, manusia itu memakai pakaian yang sama seperti yang dipakai Sungmin. dan dari belakang, manusia itu seperti Sungmin? apa jangan-jangan –

Kyuhyun berlari kearah manusia itu. King GD saat ini sudah duduk disamping manusia itu sambil memandangnya dengan –sedih ?

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh manusia itu.

Kyuhyun masih terpaku menatap wajah manusia itu, entah ia harus membunuh siwon atau memeluknya

"ternyata darah manusia ini yang sangat menyengat." Kata King GD lemas lalu King GD menatap Siwon yang masih berdiri diambang pintu "Bolehkah aku membawa manusia ini?" tanya King GD. Siwon tersenyum "Bawa saja"

Tiba-tiba Yunho datang keruangan itu "Tuan, perkumpulan yang membawa manusia itu bukan sparkling melainkan Spartim. Aku baru mengetahui itu. pengawalmu ada diluar, ia melihat sendiri" jelas Yunho. King GD sempat diam memandang manusia itu lalu berdiri menghampiri Yunho

"Kita kesana sekarang" King GD berjalan melewati Siwon dan Yunho, sepertinya ia teringat sesuatu, ia tiba-tiba diam di dekat pintu

"Yunho, tolong bawakan manusia itu ke kerajaan, Kyu, kau mau ikut dengan kami ke perkumpulan Spartim?" tanya King GD sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang masih ditempatnya

"Tidak" jawab Kyuhyun dingin

"Oke" King GD akhirnya pergi meninggalkan gedung Sparkling di ikuti dengan anggota kerajaan yang lainnya

"Sungmin sebenarnya diamankan? Benarkah itu?" tanya Yunho kepada Siwon. Siwon tersenyum sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang masih duduk disamping manusia itu "Iya"

Yunho tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Siwon "Kau hutang cerita kepadaku" Yunho berjalan kearah Kyuhyun lalu menggendong manusia itu.

"Woy, mengapa melamun?" tanya Yunho sambil tertawa geli melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. akhirnya Yunho pergi meninggalkan gedung Sparkling

Siwon akhir nya berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

Secepat kilat, Kyuhyun mencengkram kerah baju Siwon "Dimana Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Siwon tersenyum (perasaan, Siwon senyum terus dari tadi. watir jadinya Xl ), "Sekarang, lepas dulu, lalu ikuti aku ke perkumpulan cheetah"

Kyuhyun melepaskan Siwon lalu mengikuti Siwon ke perkumpulan Cheetah.

* * *

Ketika Kyuhyun masuk gedung Cheetah, Kyuhyun disambut dengan anggota cheetah yang hanya terdiri dari 3 orang – Henry, suzy, dan Heechul –

"Kyuhyun, akhirnya kau datang juga, silahkan masuk" kata Suzy lembut

Kyuhyun dan Siwon masuk ke ruangan. Kyuhyun menengok kekiri dan kekanan

"Dimana dia?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Sungmin ada dikamarku, ayo aku antar" kata Henry sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak menolak itu.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membuka pintu yang ada dihadapannya.

Ketika dibuka, wangi manusia masuk kedalam hidung Kyuhyun.

Didalam ruangan itu, Sungmin sedang bercerita sambil tertawa kepada anggota sparkling yang lainnya. Anggota sparkling yang lainpun mendengarkan cerita Sungmin sambil tertawa.

Entah mengapa Sungmin menjadi tidak takut kepada monster dan tersenyum kembali. Kyuhyun tersenyum lega.

Mendengar pintu terbuka, semua mata tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah, sepertinya kita pergi sekarang, ayo" Yesung berjalan meninggalkan ruangan disusul anggota yang lainnya. Sekarang hanya ada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang ada di dalam ruangan ini.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengetahui banyak tentang Kyuhyun, anggota sparkling yang memberi tahunya. Dan... Sungmin percaya kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar baik.

Sungmin berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun

"Well, kau sudah kembali?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum. dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat sampai-sampai Sungmin sulit bernafas

"Kyu—h aku ti—dak bisa berna—fash"

Kyuhyun melepas Sungmin lalu memandang Sungmin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Kyu, kau... menangis?" tanya Sungmin, namun Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Air mata mengalir dari ujung mata Kyuhyun

"Mana ada monster yang menangis? Kalau kau menangis, kau sangat jelek seperti ajushi yang tinggal di samping rumah ku dulu" Sungmin tertawa sambil menghapus air mata Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar setengah manusia, setengah monster. Pantas saja kau menangis seperti manusia dan kau menyeramkan seperti monster" gumam Sungmin sambil mengusap pipi Kyuhyun. ingin rasanya Sungmin menangis. Sungmin mendengar semua kisah Kyuhyun yang menyedihkan. Namun, sepertinya Sungmin tidak sanggup menahan air mata. Air mata itu akhirnya jatuh.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun samil menggengam tangan Sungmin yang masih berada dipipinya. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya lagi

"Jangan pergi dariku lagi" lirih Kyuhyun sambil menangis. Sungmin mengusap-ngusap punggung Kyuhyun

"Bodoh, jangan menangis. Mana ada namja yang menangis."

"Saranghae"lirih Kyuhyun

Sungmin tidak menjawab apa-apa. hatinya masih ada di Jungmo, susah untuk berpaling.

"Sudah jangan menangis"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya lalu menatap lekat wajah Sungmin. ia kecup kening Sungmin lama lalu ciuman itu beralih kehidung Sungmin

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku" Kyuhyun meletakan keningnya tepat dikening Sungmin

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan itu" kata Sungmin sambil tertawa geli

"Aku bisa"

"Tidak"

"Bisa"

"No"

"Bisa"

"Kalau tidak bisa?" tantang Sungmin.

"Aku akan menjadikan kau milikku selamanya" kata Kyuhyun sambil mencium bibir Sungmin

Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun "Dasar Monster, egois"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sungmin. lalu Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan mencium bibir Sungmin kembali.

Kali ini Sungmin tidak menolak, ia hanya menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun itu. Sungmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun supaya dapat memperdalam ciumannya. Dan Kyuhyun? ia tersenyum sambil memeluk erat tubuh sungmin. jangan lupakan tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas meremas pantat Sungmin.

Sekali evil tetap evil~ sekali mesum tetap mesum~

THE END

LOH~

TBC deng XD

kalau yang review dikit berarti ini terakhir share ff disini mohon pengertiannya ^^ bow~


	4. Chapter 4 Trouble

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Chapter 4

Jika dilihat, Dunia Monster hampir sama dengan dunia Manusia. Kehidupannya, Sistem politiknya, Cara hidupnya pun hampir sama. Bukannya Monster atau lebih tepatnya Vampire itu takut akan cahaya matahari? tetapi disini, mereka tidak takut cahaya matahari. Dan lebih aneh lagi, tidak ada Manusia yang tahu keberadaan Monster itu. Bukannya Manusia sekarang sudah pintar dan banyak manusia yang suka berpetualang. Aneh sekali kalau tidak ada yang mengetahui ini.

Benar-benar serasa di dunia manusia, anak-anak sekitar berusia 8 tahun berlari dan bermain diluar. Senyum bahagia anak itu sepertinya menular pada salah satu Yeoja yang memandang mereka dari dalam kamar. Yeoja itu tersenyum melihat tingkah anak-anak yang bermain diluar. Dia jadi teringat masa lalu, ketika ia berusia 8 tahun. Dia selalu bermain seperti itu.

Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis kearah anak-anak itu. sepertinya anak-anak itu menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang mengawasinya. Jangan meremehkan pancaindra Anak-anak itu, mereka bisa merasakan kehadiran manusia, walaupun dalam jarak jauh. Tapi bau manusia itu sangat samar.

Anak-anak yang tadi tengah tertawa tiba-tiba diam. Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya _kenapa anak-anak itu_? . anak-anak itu diam beberapa saat, gerakan mereka seperti di 'Pause' oleh seseorang. Secepat kilat Anak-anak itu menoleh kearah Sungmin. dan menatap sinis kearah Sungmin Namun tiba-tiba tirai jendela itu tertutup rapat.

Tetapi mata anak-anak itu masih memandang bangunan Sparkling tepatnya pada salah satu jendela yang tertutup tirai. Mereka mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat bayangan Yeoja dan Namja yang sepertinya sedang berciuman. Mereka tahu kalau itu bayangan namja dan yeoja, terlihat jelas lekuk tubuhnya.

Tatapan membunuh anak-anak itu tiba-tiba menghilang, diganti dengan semburat merah di pipi mereka masing-masing. Tidak lama kemudian anak-anak itu tertawa

"Tuh kan, benar apa kataku dulu, Ajushi Sparkling Mesum-mesum" kata namja kecil sambil menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Sebaiknya kita jangan main disekitar sini. Aku tidak mau menjadi mesum, mesum itu menjijikan" kata namja itu lagi. Ucapanya mengundang gelak tawa teman-temannya lalu mereka meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

"Emhhhhh" Sungmin terus saja mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh dari mulutnya, sudah lebih dari lima menit ia di cium secara tiba-tiba. ya siapa lagi kalau bukan monster termesum didunia. Kyuhyun.

Tanggan Kyuhyun terus saja mengelus-ngelus punggung Sungmin sambil mendekapnya erat, rasanya Kyuhyun kecanduan akan aroma yang keluar dari tubuh Sungmin. ingin rasanya ia gigit kulit itu dan menghisap darahnya namun ia tidak akan benar-benar melakukan itu, sama saja ia membunuh yeojanya itu.

Karena Sungmin sangat membutuhkan oksigen, ia mendorong dada Kyuhyun kuat-kuat. Terpaksa Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya

"Jangan menciumku sembarangan" pekik Sungmin sambil mendorong pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang marah seperti itu, terlihat manis dimatanya.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat senyuman Kyuhyun yang menyeramkan namun sangat mempesona.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu. kau aneh. tiba-tiba kau menciumku lalu menutup tirai jendelanya. Padahal aku sedang asyik melihat duniamu" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut lalu ia berjalan kearah ranjang

Senyuman Kyuhyun memudar "Jangan kau melihat keluar lagi" kata Kyuhyun dingin sambil menatap Sungmin yang tengah duduk diatas ranjang

"Kenapa? Mereka terlihat bersahabat. Sama seperti perkumpulanmu ini, sparkling dan Cheetah." tanya Sungmin bingung. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang lalu duduk disamping Sungmin.

_Ini bocah kenapa sih _Sungmin memandang wajah Kyuhyun dari samping, ekspresi Kyuhyun saat ini sulit diartikan

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin dengan ekspresi datarnya "Sok tahu sekali kau manusia nyasar! Tidak semua perkumpulan monster itu baik" jelas Kyuhyun datar namun menusuk kehati Sungmin. _manusia nyasar? Apa maksudnya sih. _

"YA! Apa yang kau katakan? Manusia nyasar? Aku tidak nyasar, kau yang menculiku kesini babo!" Sungmin memukul pundak Kyuhyun pelan.

"Dasar moster. Menyebalkan" gumam Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut

"Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu, kau mau aku memakanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin dengan cepat menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ternyata Kyuhyun sedang menggoda Sungmin. dasar monster mesum

"Ceritakan semua tentang dunia monstermu ini" kata Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang-panjang lalu menatap Sungmin " Dunia ini memiliki banyak perkumpulan. Namanya bervariasi. Ada Sparkling, Spartim,Horcus, Montez, Montana, Wocy, Zybar, Cheetah –"

"Stop, tidak usah disebut semuanya, lalu?" tanya Sungmin penuh penasaran, ia membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Jadi Kau ingin mengenal duniaku lebih jauh? Berarti kau sudah tertarik padaku dan kau ingin hidup bersamaku?" goda Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. Entah beberapa kali Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Cepat ceritakan semuanya, jangan menyianyiakan durasi" kata Sungmin gemas

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil "Oke, oke. Jadi setiap perkumpulan ada ketuanya. Dan ketua itu harus pure darah monster karna disini juga ada yang setengah manusia dan setengah monster tapi –"

"Yang itu lewatkan saja, aku sudah tahu dari Yesung" kata Sungmin memotong pembicaraannya lagi. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan _kalau aku tidak tergila-gila dengan manusia ini, aku pasti akan mematahkan lehernya langsung_.

"Cepat lanjutkan, jangan melamun" Sungmin mengoyang-goyangkan pundak Kyuhyun

"Sekarang begini saja, kau yang bertanya, aku yang menjawab" kata Kyuhyun kesal karena setiap ia cerita pasti Sungmin memotong ucapannya.

Sungmin diam sejenak, sepertinya ia tengah berfikir

"Apa King GD itu sangat kejam? Seperti apa sih rupanya?" tanya Sungmin

"Kalau kau sudah akrab dan bisa mengambil hati King GD pasti dia akan bersikap baik kepada mu tapi – kalau kau memiliki darah monster. Kalau tidak, ya kau akan dibunuh, tubuhmu akan di belah menjadi dua, ususmu keluar dari tubuhmu, urat leher mu putus lalu –"

"STOP" lagi-lagi Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. namun kali ini Kyuhyun tidak terlihat kesal ia malah tersenyum puas melihat raut ketakutan Sungmin.

"Aku jijik mendengarnya. Intinya dia sangat jahat" kata Sungmin dengan wajah yang memucat.

"Masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

"Ah, para monster hidup seperti manusia yah? Bukannya Vampire itu takut cahaya matahari? Dan, kok bisa ada anak vampire? Tapi mereka imut seperti manusia?" borong Sungmin dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dari tadi sudah ada di otaknya

"Kau fikir vampire hidup dimana? Di bangunan tua? Di peti mati? Lalu kalau vampire terkena cahaya matahari kulitnya bakalan bersinar seperti berlian atau hangus?" Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dengan pertanyaan lagi. Sungmin mengangukan kepalanya

"Pasti kau terlalu nonton Film berbau monster atau vampire? Ah. Kau penggemar Twilight?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dan Sungmin mengangukan kepalanya semangat.

"Kufikir seperti itu, kau sudah nonton twilight seri ke ke empat yang part dua nya? Wahh keren loh filmnya" jelas Sungmin antusias. Dan Kyuhun? Ia menatap Sungmin malas

"Aaaaaaaaaah" Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya, ia terlihat sangat lelah menceritakan hal ini kepada Sungmin.

"Eh, kenapa? Kok berbaring?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Lalu Sungmin ikut berbaring dan memiringkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun. tangan kiri sungmin digunakan untuk menahan kepalanya

"Tidak, jangan terlalu percaya seperti itu. itu sama sekali tidak benar, aku sudah nonton filmnya. Ah, dan aku tertawa melihatnya. Ehhmm kau mau tahu sesuatu tidak?" Kyuhyun menggeserkan badanya agar menghadap Sungmin. tangan kanannya kanannya digunakan untuk menahan kepalanya. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Sungmin, sekarang mereka saling berhadapan.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin antusias. Entah mengapa ia menjadi tertarik dengan dunia monster ini dan ia ingin mengetahui semuanya.

"Kita, para vampire tidak bisa mengubah manusia dengan sekali gigitan" jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya

"Lalu? Caranya bagaimana? Kok aneh sih"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin "Ini sedikit yadong" lirih Kyuhyun

"Ceritakan saja. aku sudah dewasa dan hampir setiap hari pula kau mencoba memperkosaku -,-" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mengingat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menciumnya, meraba tubuhnya. Tapi entah mengapa Sungmin tidak bisa menolak itu. ya, di cumbu dengan namja Super kece, susah untuk ditolak.

"Hahaha oke, bila manusia itu ingin menjadi vampire, ia harus bersetubuh dulu dengan vampire"

"APA?" Kyuhyun ingin tertawa melihat Sungmin terkejut _bermain-main dengannya sepertinya syik_

"Contohnya, bila kau ingin menjadi vampire. Kau harus bersetubuh dengan ku. Cairan spermaku akan masuk kedalam rahimmu. Lalu virus itu menyebar keseluruh darah. Tapi kau merasa sakit yang teramat, lalu kau akan pingsan selama dua minggu. Jika Virus yang aku masukan melalui tubuhmu itu berjalan dengan baik, kau akan bangun dan kau akan hamil dalam 6 hari setelah kau sadar. Tapi kalau virus itu gagal, ya. Kau akan mati" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar

"Kau bercanda"

"Aku tidak, dan asal kau tau, kau akan hidup selamanya dengan ku"

"YA aku tidak akan melakukan itu" Sungmin langsung duduk lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan membunuh. Namun Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum

KLEK

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba

"Hai Minnie, apa Kyuhyun menggangumu?" tanya Donghae ramah. Ia langsung menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum pada Donghae.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus

"Aku hanya ingin menemui Minnie" Donghae duduk disamping Sungmin sambil menatap Sungmin.

"Jangan bilang kau tertarik dengan Minnie-ku" ketus Kyuhyun seraya duduk menghadap Donghae

Mendengar hal itu, Donghae langsung menatap Kyuhyun sinis "Tidak. Bodoh"

"Donghae-shii, gomawo. Kemarin kau telah menolongku dari King GD itu"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan Donghae secara bergantiaan

"Jadi... Donghae yang merencanakan hal itu kemarin?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Donghae tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun

"Ya, Sahabatmu yang satu ini telah menolong yeoja mu" Kata Donghae bangga. Kyuhyun hanya mendecakan lidahnya karena mendengar kesombongan Donghae

"Jadi, dari mana kau mendapatkan yeoja yang kemarin jadi korban?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis

"Sebelumnya, aku tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Kemarin, sebelum aku memberi Minnie makan, aku menemui teman ku di perkumpulan Horcus. Dia ke dunia manusia dan memburu satu yeoja. Kau tahu kan? Perkumpulan Horcus itu sangat cepat? dan... mereka datang tepat waktu"

"Sewaktu kau dan Yunho pergi menemui King GD, Perkumpulan Horcus datang membawa yeoja itu. dan kami mengganti pakaian yeoja itu dengan pakaian yang sama seperti Minnie" Jelas Donghae panjang lebar.

"Gomawo, ternyata kau pintar juga" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memukul pundak Donghae pelan.

Seakan teringat dengan kedatangaannya kesini Donghae menatap Sungmin

"Minnie, bulan ini kau sudah datang bulan?" tanya Donghae serius.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin balik

"Jawab saja"

"Bentar lagi. Perutku sudah mulai sakit" jawab Sungmin

Donghae yang tadi menatap Sungmin sekarang beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Bawa Minnie ke Gunung Jill" Kyuhyun tampak marah ketika Donghae mengatakan itu

"Selama dia datang bulan saja" lanjut Donghae. Kyuhyun terdiam, sepertinya ia tengah berfikir.

"Baiklah"

Donghae tersenyum mendengar persetujuan dari Kyuhyun, sedangkan Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya tanda ia tidak mengeri apa-apa

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Sungmin seraya menatap Donghae dan Kyuhyun secara bergantiaan.

"Darah manusia saat menstruasi begitu menyengat. Para Monster akan mengetahui keberadaanmu. Kau harus ke gunung Jill. Disana tidak ada monster. Tapi kau tenang saja, disana kau tidak sendirian" jawab Donghae lembut

"Kyu, kita lewat hutan biar tidak ada yang mencurigai kita" saran Donghae

* * *

Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Donghae berjalan berbarengan menuju gunung Jill. Banyak pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi disana, hutan itu sedikit gelap karena daun-daun pohon itu sungguh lebat. Namun udara disini sangat sejuk. Sungmin menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Sudah hampir tiga hari dia tidak mencium aroma sejuk seperti iini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat Sungmin yang tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. Sungmin masih memejamkan matanya, namun tiba-tiba Sungmin membuka matanya sambil menoleh kearah Kyuhyun

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin sinis, sebenarnya ia merasakan kalau ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Ah mungkin bukan 'seseorang' melainkan 'semonster'.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat pundaknya. Lalu ia kembali menatap kedepan dan kembali berjalan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya vampire seperti kalian sangat cepat, kenapa sekarang kita malah berjalan pelan seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin

"Aku sampai lupa kalau aku vampire" gumam Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung

"Sengaja kita berjalan seperti ini. Supaya Si Evil Kyuhyun menikmati momen-momen kebersamaan denganmu" jelas Donghae. Sungmin masih mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung akan perkataan Donghae.

"Selama kau menstruasi, Kyuhyun tidak boleh ada di sampingmu" lanjut Donghae

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin sambil menghentikan langkahnya, sontak Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin

"Kau tidak mau aku meninggalkanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Eh bukan seperti itu hanya saja – Sudah lah, jalan saja, kalian lelet" Sungmin berjalan mendahului Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang masih diam.

Donghae tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya "Rupanya Minnie sudah tertarik pada mu" kata Donghae. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas mendengar komentar Donghae. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Sungmin lalu menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Sungmin ketika ia berada di gendongan Kyuhyun

"Menggendongmu sampai tujuan, kau tahu. Perjalanan kita masih panjang" kata Kyuhyun sambil melangkahkkan kakiknya.

* * *

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di depan rumah yang terlihat elit. Kyuhyun masih menggendong Sungmin. selama diperjalanan, Kyuhyun selalu menggoda Sungmin. lihat saja, sekarang Sungmin masih mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah yang memerah sedangkan Kyuhyun? dia tersenyum bahagia.

"Sudah lah, Kyu, jangan goda Minnie lagi" Kata Donghae seraya menekan bel yang berada disamping pintu. Memang benar, jarak gunung jill dengan kota sangat jauh, sejauh ini hanya ada satu rumah dan yang lainnya hanya pepohonan.

Terdengar suara derap langkah dari dalam rumah

"Hyung" pekik Seorang namja berusia sebelas tahun ketika pintu terbuka . namja itu tersenyum ternyata ada Donghae di depan rumahnya.

Sungmin yang masih dipangkuan Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya ketika melihat namja itu.

"Jaejong-ah" panggil Sungmin. namja yang dipanggil 'Jaejong' itu langsung menoleh kearah Sungmin

"Noona, akhirnya kau datang juga" Jaejong tersenyum. "Masuk, nonna ku sedang berada di belakang" Jaejong menggeser tubuhnya ke pinggir dan mempersilahkan tamu-nya itu masuk.

"Kau mau aku gendong terus?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kesal. Donghae sudah masuk kedalam sedangkan dia dan Sungmin masih didepan pintu. Seakan tersadar dari lamuanannya, Sungmin turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan masuk kerumah itu.

"Silahkan duduk" kata Jaejong mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk "Aku kebelakang dulu, mau manggil Noona" lalu Jaejong berjalan meninggalkan tamunya itu.

"Kyu, Minnie kenapa?" bisik Donghae pada Kyuhyun. tatapan Sungmin kosong, lalu tatapan matanya itu berubah menjadi tatapan penuh harap, entah apa yang difikirkan Yeoja itu.

"Entahlah" kata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kearah sofa dan membantu Sungmin untuk duduk. Di ikuti oleh Donghae yang berada di belakangnya.

"Minnie, kau kenap—"

" Hai Minnie, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" tiba-tiba suara Yeoja memotong kalimat Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengenal suara ini, Secepat kilat Sungmin menoleh kearah sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sahabatnya yang menghilang setahun yang lalau berada di depannya.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu? aku bukan hantu" Yeoja itu tertawa ketika melihat Sungmin memandanginya dengan tatapan ketakutan seperti itu.

Secepat kilat Sungmin berlari kearah Yeoja itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Hyukie-ah. Apa benar ini kau?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara bergetar menahan air mata.

Yeoja itu tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Sungmin "Iya Minnie, ini aku. Hyukjae"

"Kau jahat, meninggalkan ku tiba-tiba, aku kira kau mati" Air mata Sungmin sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, ia menangis dengan keras

Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk mendorong pundak Sungmin secara perlahan "Aku tidak mati kok. Aku menghilang karena aku ingin bersama seseorang disini" jelas Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum

"Kau ingin bersama Jaejong disini? Jae kan adikmu. Setiap hari kau selalu bersama adikmu itu kan?"

"Bukan, aku kesini karena" Eunhyuk menggantukan kalimatnya "Aku telah jatuh cinta dengan salah satu monster" lanjut Eunhyuk dengan berbisik.

Sungmin langsung menoleh kearah Donghae. Donghae hanya tersenyum salah tingkah diperhatikan seperti itu.

Sungmin kembali menoleh kearah Eunhyuk "Kau ingin mati? Bagaimana kalau monster itu memakanmu?" bisik Sungmin. namun Kyuhyun dan Donghae masih mendengar bisikan itu walaupun sedikit samar.

Sungmin mendengar Donghae dan Kyuhyun terkikik geli. Sungmin memutar boalanya kesal ketika mendengar suara kikian Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang seakan-akan Sungmin baru mengeluarkan lelucon.

Tiba-tiba Jaejong keluar dari kamarnya dengan peralatan memburunya

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Jaejong yang sedang berjalan kearah pintu utama

"Berburu lah, Minnie Noona pasti kelaparan. Aku tidak yakin dua monster itu memberi makanan yang layak buat Minnie Noona" Jawab Jaejong santai sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar.

"YA! Kau bocah" maki Kyuhyun, namun Jaejong rupanya sudah menghilang dari rumah itu. dia sungguh namja yang sangat lincah

"Well. I guest you two must leave now" usir Eunhyuk lembut kepada dua monster yang tengah duduk di sofa nya.

"Andwei! Kau tidak bisa mengusir kami" bentak Kyuhyun sambil menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan membunuh andalannya. Namun sepertinya Eunhyuk tidak takut melihat tatapan itu. ia malah menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Pergi. Sekarang" kata Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk pintu utama. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk tidak ingin mengusir mereka tapi Eunhyuk takut Sungmin datang bulan hari iini disaat masih ada monster di rumahnya. Itu sama saja memancing para monster untuk membunuh Sungmin.

"Andwei! Aku tetap akan disini. Aku akan me –" Ucapan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti. tatapan matanya kosong kedepan, Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sambil menghirup udara dengan cepat. ketika Kyuhyun membuka mata, Bola matanya sudah menghitam. Donghae juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Eunhyuk memandang Donghae dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian "Kalian kenapa?"

"Hyukie~, aku rasa mereka seperti itu karena mereka mencium darah yang keluar dari tubuhku" bisik Sungmin ketakutan

Eunhyuk yang masih bingung dengan ucapan Sungmin langsung menoleh kearah Sungmin

"Aku sepertinya datang bulan" bisik Sungmin lagi. Dengan cepat Eunhyuk menoleh kearah dua monster yang masih duduk di sofanya.

"HAE!" Jerit Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk juga sangat ketakutan melihat Donghae yang seperti itu, biasanya ia tidak seperti itu

Seakan tersadar, bola mata Donghae menjadi seperti semula. Ia langsung berdiri dan menarik Kyuhyun keluar

"Mianhae Hyukie~ah" sesal Donghae dengan gugup lalu ia menyeret Kyuhyun keluar.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin bernafas lega "Hampir saja"

* * *

Gunung jill begitu sangat gelap dan sepi, tidak ada suara binatang apapun, seperti jangkrik, katak.

Langit dihiasi banyak bintang dan terdapat satu bulan sabit yang tergantung indah dilangit, tepat dihadapan Sungmin. saat ini ia sedang berada dibalkon kamar tamu. Angin yang cukup dingin menusuk kulit mulus Sungmin, namun sepertinya Sungmin menikmati hal itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk berdiri disamping Sungmin, Sungmin meloncat ditempat ketika mendengar suara Eunhyuk yang cukup keras

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Sungmin. Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sudah malam, jangan diluar. Nanti sakit loh"

Sungmin terkekeh mendengar Eunhyuk bicara. Ia selalu saja seperti itu. Sungmin jadi teringat ketika ia masih di dunia manusia bersama Eunhyuk dan Jaejong sebelum Eunhyuk dan adiknya itu menghilang.

Eunhyuk selalu menghawatirkan Sungmin, selalu menjaga Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum ketika mengingat hal itu

"Kenapa? Hayooo, apa yang kau fikirkan?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memocingkan matanya kepada Sungmin

Sungmin menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya lalu ia memandang bulan sabit yang ada di depannya.

"Aku hanya heran saja, kau kesini demi monster mu itu dan meninggalkan cita-cita mu sebagai dokter" Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak ingin mengatakan itu namun entah mengapa hanya itu yang dapat Sungmin lontarkan

Eunhyuk ikut memandang sabit didepannya "Entah lah, saat itu aku hanya ingin didekat Donghae. Lalu aku membawa Jaejong ikut kesini, sepertinya dia sangat Suka disini. Hampir setiap hari ia berburu" jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum

"Dan.. aku masih menyukai ilmu kedokteran, Donghae selalu kesini untuk memberi buku-buku tentang kedokteran, kadang ia membawa alat-alat kedokteran yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana" Eunhyuk tertawa pelan ketika teringat Donghae membawa banyak peralatan kedokteran.

"Disana lah aku menyimpulkan bahwa Donghae rela melakukan apapun demi aku. dan... dia sangat melindungiku. Buktinya sampai sekarang ia tidak mengubahku menjadi monster" lanjut Eunhyuk sambil menoleh kearah Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat percakapan dirinya dan Kyuhyun sewaktu tadi siang. Ia menoleh kearah Eunhyuk, sebenarnya Sungmin ragu-ragu ingin mengatakan hal ini atau tidak.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Eunhyuk. Ia tahu kalau sahabatnya ini ingin mengatakan sesuatu

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya "Apa... apa manusia yang ingin menjadi Vampire harus ber... bersetubuh dengan vampire?" tanya Sungmin terbata-bata

Eunhyuk tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin "Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu? konyol sekali" Eunhyuk memegang perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa sangat kencang, hal itu membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Hyukie~" rengek Sungmin sambil menarik ujung kaos Eunhyuk yang sedang ia kenakan

"Mianhae~ ah~ aku tahu, apa Kyuhyun yang memberi tahu mu itu?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika ia sudah mengendalikan tawanya. Sungmin mengangukan kepalanya

"Sebenarnya itu cara untuk membuat anak 'half blood' maksudku 'half Monster. Half Human' dan.. manusia itu akan berubah menjadi monster juga" jelas Eunhyuk. Namun Sungmin terlihat masih bingung

" Bayi 'Half Blood' itu akan tumbuh pesat sekali. Kau tau film breaking down kan?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Tentu saja, tapi.. ada cara lain untuk menjadi vampire?"

Eunhyuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Sungmin curia. Melihat Eunhyuk yang menatapnya curiga Sungmin langsung mengibaskan tangan kananya

"Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam. Aku hanya penasaran" jawab Sungmin dengan satu helaan nafas

"Arasoe. Ada cara lain. Vampire itu harus mengigit pergelangan tangan si manusia, tepat di urat nadinya. Tapi..."

"Tapi...?" tanya Sungmin penasaran

"Harus pas bulan purnama. Lalu..."

"Lalu?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Eunhyuk mati-matian menahan tawa ketika melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang sangat lucu itu

"Vampire itu harus menggigit tangan si manusia, jangan leher"

Sungmin menganguk-ngangukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti.

"Aku tidur sekarang, kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja aku" Eunhyuk menepuk pundak Sungmin lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian.

Sungmin masih memandang bulan sabit itu dengan mata yang bersinar. Tiba-tiba ia seperti melihat bayangan hitam lewat di balik pepohonan. Tiba-tiba bulu roma Sungmin meremang, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh lehernya. Karena merasa takut, Sungmin memutar kan badannya dan masuk kedalam kamar.

Ia berlari terbirit-birit lalu lompat keatas ranjang sambil menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimbut.

"Shit" Sungmin teringat, ia belum menutup pintu balkon.

"Kau harus berani. Kau yeoja berani" Sungmin memaksa diri untuk membuka selimbutnya lalu ia berlari untuk menutup pintu geser yang terbuat dari kaca.

Zrrrrreeeet

Secepat kilat Sungmin mengunci pintu tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Mata Sungmin membulat. Dengan cepat Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya. Sungmin menghela nafas lega karena di itu adalah Kyuhyun.

Dengan cepat Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun "Untung aja kau yang datang, aku ketakutan setengah mati" Sungmin memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun masih berdiri kaku. Lalu Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung

"Kau.. kenap –" Sungmin mengehentikan ucapannya, ia sangat terkejut melihat mata Kyuhyun yang menghitam. Sungmin memundurkan langkahnya

"Kyu~" Sungmin takut kalau Kyuhyun memakannya sekarang. Sehari yang lalu Sungmin menginginkan dirinya dimakan monster namun sekarang, ia tidak mau. Ia masih ingin hidup.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana lagi, karena dibelakang Sungmin terdapat pintu kaca.

Kyuhyun mencengkram kedua bahu Sungmin sampai Sungmin meringis kesakitan

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin, namun Sungmin menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Lari" kata Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung mendongkak menatap Kyuhyun. bola mata Kyuhyun berubah-rubah, dari hitam menjadi semula lalu kembali menjadi hitam. Kyuhyun seperti menahan sesuatu dari tubuhnya

"ARGHHHHH" Kyuhyun melepas cengkraman tangannya lalu jatuh dilantai sambil mengeram

"Kyu" Sungmin hendak menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun namun urung ketika mendengar jerit Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan rasa khawatir, takut, cemas

"Pleasee pergi dari hadapan ku sekarang"

Dengan cepat Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun

"Awwww" Sungmin merasakan perutnya sangat sakit, mungkin ini efek datang bulan. Dan Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang keluar dari vaginanya dengan cepat.

"Shit" Sungmin memegang perutnya lalu menoleh kebelakang. Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya. Dengan cepat, Sungmin berlari namun tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berada didepannya.

Sungmin melangkah kakinya kebelakang dan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin secara perlahan.

Dug

Sungmin menabrak ranjangnya, refleks Sungmin duduk diatas ranjang tersebut. Sambil menundukan kepalanya

Kyuhyun sekarang sudah berada didepan Sungmin, dengan gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun mendorong pundak Sungmin agar berbaring diranjang.

Sungmin menangis ketakutan, apa ini akhir dari hidupnya? _Andwei ._Sungmin berdiri dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan keras, ketika Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya melewati Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan menghempaskan Sungmin diatas ranjang. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin berteriak sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyub tetap berada diatas tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menyelipkan kepalanya di antara kepala dan pindak Sungmin. Kyuhyun menhirup dalam-dalam aroma Sungmin. Sungmin sudah menangis, kekuatannya untuk mendorong Kyuhyun sudah terkuras habis.

Sungmin merasakan mulut Kyuhyun terbuka. Sungmin menutup kedua matanya erat, menunggu rasa sakit yang akan ia rasakan selanjutnya

TBC

okay, kalau males review, doain aja yah supaya author dapet pahala trus kaya raya gyakakkakka

thanks yang masih review, mungkin part slanjutnya, di share nya lama, soalnya liburan udh mulai abis ^~^


	5. Chapter 5 Miss

**Chapter 5 ~ Miss**

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**WARNING : MENDINGAN GAK USAH BACA KALAU TERPAKSA**

**enJOY~**

Rasa Haus yang teramat sangat, membuat tenggorokan siapapun sakit. Rasa Haus yang terus ada didalam tubuhnya seakan-akan membuat dirinya ingin meledak. Ia mencoba untuk melawan rasa Haus ini namun, sangat sulit. Tubuh dan otaknya tidak bisa diajak kerja sama.

Mendengar suara tangis seseorang dibawah tubuhnya membuat ia kembali kealam sadar. Ia ingin menjauh dari gadis itu, namun tubuhnya makin mendekat kearah gadis itu. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan semuanya.

Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara 'creek' dan jerit si gadis. Ia – Kyuhyun menggigit leher Sungmin dan menghisap darahnya dengan tidak sabaran. Berkali-kali, Sungmin memukul punggung dan mendorong dada Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Kyuhyun malah makin menghisap darah Sungmin.

Sungmin yang merasa perih yang teramat dan mual karena darahnya terus dihisap oleh Kyuhyun, akhirnya Sungmin pasrah. Ia sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Air mata terus mengalir dari sudut mata Sungmin. Sungmin merasa dunianya berputar, pandanganya menjadi kabur.

Ia sempat mendengar suara yang memanggil dirinya dan Kyuhyun, suara gedebuk yang cukup keras dan suara pintu balkon terbuka paksa akhirnya Sungmin kehilangan kesadarannya.

**OoOoOoOoOoOooOOooOO**

Angin berhembus sangat lembut. Suara kicauan burung yang merdu, dan juga Suara 'Tik Tik Tik' yang berbunyi secara teratur yang sangat menggangu. Seorang yeoja mencoba untuk membuka matanya, namun rasanya sangat berat, namun ia terus saja mencoba membuka matanya dan akhirnya mata indah itu terbuka secara perlahan.

Pandangan Yeoja itu masih terlihat kabur. Yeoja itu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berkali-kali supaya pandanganya tidak kabur. Namun pandangan itu masih saja kabur, hal itu membuat ia mual. Ditambah bau alkohol di ruangan ini.

Yeoja itu memutuskan untuk memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara samar-samar.

"Dia belum sadar" Sungmin mendengar suara yeoja. Yeoja itu terdengar khawatir ketika mengatakan itu.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk membuka kedua matanya lagi, dan sekarang pandangannya sangat jelas, ia mengamati sekeliling ruangan ini. Ini kamar yang ada di rumah Eunhyuk di gunung Jill, namun sekarang seperti kamar rawat. Yang tadi berbunyi 'tik tik tik' ternyata berasal dari sebuah alat yang berada disampingnya dan ia melihat tangannya yang disuntik oleh jarum infus. Lalu ia melihat 6 orang yang berada dibalkon kamar tersebut.

Tiba-tiba kerongkongan Sungmin sangat kering, ia butuh minum.

"Ehhhhhm" Sungmin mencoba bersuara supaya mendapat perhatian dari 6 orang yang berada dibalkon kamarnya. Sepertinya usaha itu berhasil, karena salah satu dari 6 orang tersebut menoleh kearah kamar "Minnie Noona sudah sadar" pekik Jaejong.

Mendengar hal itu, semua mata tertuju pada Sungmin, lalu mereka masuk menghampiri Sungmin

"Minnie, akhirnya kau sadar" Eunhyuk memeluk Sungmin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Echmm, ha..us" kata Sungmin dengan terbata-bata. Eunhyuk langsung melepaskan pelukan itu dan mengambil segelas air putih yang sudah disediakan di nakas yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang Sungmin.

"Ini minum lah" Eunhyuk memberikan segelas air putih kepada Sungmin lalu ia membantu Sungmin untuk duduk. Setelah Sungmin menghambiskan minumannya, ia kembali berbaring. Kepalanya masih sedikit sakit.

Sungmin memandang semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan ini. Yesung, Siwon, Yunho, Jaejong, Donghae

"Mana Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin karena ia tidak melihat Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk, ia ingin jawaban dari mulut Eunhyuk namun Eunhyuk hanya diam.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya ketika melihat semua orang yang ada diruangan ini hanya terdiam

"Aku menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk pergi darimu" kata Eunhyuk akhirnya

"Mwo? Kenapa kau menyuruh dia untuk pergi dariku?" tanya Sungmin dengan kilatan penuh marah

"Kau bilang 'kenapa'? dia hampir membunuhmu! Kau koma selama 2 minggu"

Mendengar jawaban dari Eunhyuk, sungmin terdiam _aku koma selama 2 minggu? _

Tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat kejadian dimana Kyuhyun menyerangnya, namun ia tidak ingat ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan gigitannya, ia mengira bahwa ia mati.

"Ceritakan semuanya"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Jaejong terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia mendengar suara jeritan. Awalnya Jaejong tidak menghiraukannya namun jeritan itu terus terdengar, akhirnya Jaejong memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan mencari sumber suara jeritan itu, ketika melewati kamar Sungmin, Jaejong mendengar suara tangisan. Tangisan kesakitan._**

**_Tanpa fikir panjang, Jaejong membuka pintu kamar Sungmin. betapa terkejutnya ketika melihat Sungmin berada dibawah seseorang namja, namja itu tengah menghisap leher Sungmin._**

**_"Sungmin Noona!"_**

**_"KYUHYUN HYUNG STOP! Kau bisa membunuhnya" pekik Jaejong namun Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan pekikan Jaejong._**

**_"YA! Idiot!" Jaejong berlari kearah Kyuhyun dan meninju pipi Kyuhyun. walaupun Jaejong masih berumur sebelas tahun, tapi ia namja yang cukup kuat. Kyuhyun yang terlihat marah langsung menghempaskan tubuh Jaejong ke dinding._**

**_"Arghhhh" Jaejong merasa sangat pusing karena kepalanya terbentur kedinding._**

**_Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Jaejong yang masih terlentang di atas lantai sambil memegang kepalanya._**

**_Terdengar suara pintu balkon terbuka lebar_**

**_"KYUHYUN STOP"_**

**_Tiba-tiba empat namja masuk dari kamar Sungmin. kedua namja itu – Siwon dan Donghae – menahan tangan Kyuhyun. satu namja – Yesung – berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan satu namja – Yunho – menghampiri Jaejong_**

**_Kamar itu bau amis. Namun keempat namja itu tidak terlalu tertarik dengan wangi darah itu. karena mereka bisa mengendalikan rasa hausnya, tidak seperti Kyuhyun._**

**_"Kyuhyun, Stop!" dengan Sekuat tenga, Siwon meninju Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terjatuh diatas lantai. Namun Kyuhyun tidak langsung bangkit, ia masih berbaring._**

**_"Siwon, selamatkan Minnie, ia sepertinya kehabisan banyak darah" kata Yesung sambil memegang leher Sungmin untuk menahan darah yang keluar._**

**_Siwon berjalan kearah Sungmin sedangkan Donghae, memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sepertinya sadar apa yang telah ia perbuat, ia melihat yeoja yang dicintainya itu sekarat karena dirinya. Ia merasa teramat sangat bersalah._**

**_"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho kepada Jaejong yang masih berbaring sambil memegang kepalanya_**

**_"Tidak, hanya kepalaku sedikit pusing" Jaejong langsung berdiri dan hendak berlari keluar kamar_**

**_"Mau kemana?" tanya Yunho_**

**_"Memanggil Noonaku yang babo!" setelah mengatakan itu, Jaejong langsung berlari keluar kamar. 30 detik kemudian Jaejong kembali bersama Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang panik langsung menyuruh Siwon membawa Sungmin ke ruangan dokternya, diikuti dengan Yesung._**

**_Beberapa jam kemudian Eunhyuk kembali kekamar Sungmin dan langsung memukul Kyuhyun dengan membabi buta._**

**_"Bedebah, Brengsek, Babo" Eunhyuk memukul Kyuhyun sambil menangis, Kyuhyun hanya diam._**

**_"Sudah Hyukie" Donghae menarik Eunhyuk kedalam pelukannya, Eunhyuk berontak didalam pelukan Donghae namun Donghae makin mengertakan pelukannya_**

**_"Sudah bagaimana? Dia hampir membunuh Minnie. dia kehabisan banyak darah. Untung saja disini banyak kantung darah A. Kalau tidak ada, aku akan sangat membenci dia" Eunhyuk berhenti berontak, ia memeluk Donghae erat._**

**_"Jangan pernah datang menemui Minnie" Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun sadis_**

**_"Aku..Aku minta maaf" kata Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan._**

**_"Pergi dari rumahku. SEKARANG" bentak Eunhyuk. "Kau hanya bisa membuat Sungmin makin menderita"_**

**_Deg_**

**_Kyuhyun merasa sesuatu yang aneh dari dalam tubuhnya. Merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat._**

**_Kyuhyun memundurkan langkahnya secara teratur lalu pergi melewati balkon kamar_**

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

Sungmin ternganga mendengar cerita dari Eunhyuk

"Apa, Kyuhyun ke sini lagi setelah kejadian itu?"

"Tidak"

Sungmin terdiam, ia memang kesal kepada Kyuhyun karena telah melukainya tapi entah mengapa, ia ingin Kyuhyun yang ada disaat ia membuka kedua matanya.

"Dimana Kyuhyun sekarang?"

"Semenjak kejadian itu, Kyuhyun selalu mengurung dirinya dikamar" jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin terdiam, ia sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu, sepertinya Siwon mengerti apa yang difikirkan Sungmin "Kami selalu membawakannya manusia untuk makannanya namun ia tidak memakan itu" jelas Siwon

"Dia bisa mati kalau tidak makan" panik Sungmin, Eunhyuk memicingkan matanya "Kenapa kau peduli dengannya? Dia hampir menghabisi darahmu" kata Eunhyuk sambil memandang Sungmin aneh

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang darah, kau dapat darah golongan A dari siapa?" tanya Sungmin balik. Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya kesal

"Aku pernah ceritakan, kalau Donghae selalu memberikan apupun yang berhubungan kedokteran"

Sungmin mengangukan kepalanya

"Donghae dulu pernah memberikan banyak kantung darah. Aku sempat bingung, darah itu untuk apa. tapi katanya untuk minumannya setiap berkunjung kesini. Untung saja, persediaan darah masih banyak" jelas Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan mengambilkan makanan untuk Minnie Noona" Jaejong berjalan keluar kamar

"Aku ikut" Yunho berjalan menyusul Jaejong. Semenjak kejadian itu, Yunho dan Jaejong selalu bersama. Dimanapun ada Jae disitu ada Yunho. Siwon, Donghae dan Yesung tersenyum pernuh arti ketika melihat Yunho yang sepertinya tidak akan mau terpisah dari Jaejong.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sudah 6 bulan lamanya, Sungmin tidak melihat Kyuhyun lagi. Ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dalam dirinya. Tidak, Sungmin tidak mencintai Kyuhyun. ia hanya rindu dengan Kyuhyun. rindu akan senyumnya, tawanya, belaiannya, sentuhanya. Sepertinya Sungmin sudah gila karena hampir setiap hari, ia bermimpi tengah berciuman dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sempat berfikir kalau Kyuhyun menyelinap masuk kedalam kamarnya ketka ia tertidur lalu menciuminya. Tapi Sungmin menghilangkan fikiran itu, karena Donghae berkata kalau Kyuhyun selalu berada didalam kamarnya.

Sungmin menatap langit-langit kamaranya, entah mengapa dilangit-langit kamar itu terbayang wajah Kyuhyun. _Arghhhh aku sudah mulai gila _teriak Sungmin dalam hati. Rasanya sudah tidak tahan untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun dan berkata kalau dia tidak apa-apa.

Sungmin khawatir ketika mendengar cerita dari Donghae kalau Kyuhyun tidak secerewet seperti dulu, tidak seusil dulu. Sungmin menjadi merasa kasihan kepada Kyuhyun. jadi, Sungmin beranggapan kalau rasanya kepada Kyuhyun, hanya sekedar kasihan, bukan rasa cinta.

"Minnie, bisa jaga rumah? Aku ingin ikut berburu bersama Jaejong" tiba-tiba Eunhyuk masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin

Sungmin langsung duduk dan menatap Eunhyuk bingung "Sejak kapan kau suka berburu?" tanya Sungmin sambil memicingkan matanya

"Aku tidak suka berburu, aku hanya ingin mengawasi Jaejong yang selalu dekat dengan Yunho" kata Eunhyuk sambil berjalan kearah lemari

"Aku pinjam topi" ijin Eunhyuk "Itu kan topi mu" balas Sungmin cuek

"Bukannya minggu lalu aku memberikan topi ini untuk mu yah? Berarti ini topimu" kata Eunhyuk ketus

Setelah mengambil topi dari lemari, Eunhyuk berjalan kearah pintu

"Aku merindukannya" kata Sungmin , Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik mengahadap Sungmin

"Merindukan siapa Jungmo?" tanya Eunhyuk, sebenarnya Eunhyuk tahu kalau Sungmin merindukan Kyuhyun, bukan Jungmo. Eunhyuk sudah mengetahui semua cerita di dunia manusia ketika Eunhyuk menghilang dari dunia manusia. Sungmin juga bercerita kalau rencananya –sebelum Kyuhyun menculik Sungmin kesini – akan melaksanakan pernikahan dengan Jungmo. Eunhyuk langsung menyetujui hubungan Sungmin dengan Jungmo karena Eunhyuk dulu mengenal namja tampan itu.

"Bukan, tapi... Kyuhyun" kata Sungmin

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh merindukan namja itu" kata Eunhyuk ketus

"Wae?"

"Malam ini, aku akan menyuruh Donghae untuk mengantarmu kedunia manusia dan menikah dengan jungmo" Eunhyuk meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian sebelum Sungmin berkata apa-apa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tepat pukul 4 sore, Eunhyuk, Jaejong dan Yunho kembali kerumah, mereka berhasil memburu dua ekor rusa. Ternyata di dunia monster juga banyak binatang seperti itu.

"Ah lelahnya" Jaejong berjalan kearah sofa lalu duduk diatasnya. Diikuti dengan Yunho, Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan diatas paha Jaejong.

Eunhyuk memicingkan matanya kearah Yunjae yang berada di sofa, mereka bercakap-cakap. Eunhyuk mengehala nafasnya lalu berjalan ke kamar Sungmin untuk menceritakan kemesraan YunJae ketika berburu tadi.

"Minnie, kau tidak akan menyangka kalau –" Eunhyuk menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia tidak melihat Sungmin disana.

"Minnie"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

"Kau tahu tidak, kalau kau itu cantik" kata Yunho sambil menatap Jaejong, posisi mereka masih seperti tadi, Jaejong yang duduk bersandar sedangkan Yunho tidur terlentang dengan kepala yang disandarkan diatas paha Jaejong.

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Jaejong "Aku ini namja. Aku itu tampan" kata Jaejong ketus

Yunho tersenyum, ia merasa nyaman didekat namja yang satu ini, ia sudah melupakan Jinny yang sudah meninggal, namun masih ada rasa dendam dihatinya.

"Tidak, kau cantik dan juga sexy" tangan kanan Yunho terjulur kebelakang leher Jaejong supaya Jaejong menundukan wajahnya. Jaejong memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya

"Jaejong" panggil Eunhyuk sambil berlari kearah Jaejong. Jaejong langsung mengangkat kembali wajahnya yang sudah memerah, sedangkan Yunho langsung duduk disamping Jaeojong

"Minnie tidak ada" kata Eunhyuk panik.

"Mwo? Aku akan mencarinya" Jaejong berdiri dan berlari kearah pintu utama

"Aku ikut" Yunho menyeru

"Tidak, kau harus ke perkeumpulan sparkling" Suruh Jaejong yang terdengar samar-samar karena Jaejong sudah berada diluar rumah

Yunho menuruti permintaan Jaejong lalu ia berlari dengan cepat ke arah pemukiman para monster.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o**

Kyuhyun berbaring lemas diatas ranjangnya, fikiranya melayang kemana-mana. Ia sangat merindukan Sungmin tapi ia takut menyakiti Sungmin lagi, walaupun Kyuhyun sudah belajar mengendalikan rasa hausnya dia masih takut menemui Sungmin.

"Kyu" Donghae berjalan kearah ranjang lalu duduk disana.

"Aku merindukannya" kata Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku tahu" kata Donghae tenang.

"Kau jangan berdiam diri dikamar" nasihat Donghae

"Aku merindukannya"

Donghae mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Kyuhyun. entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun mengatakan kalimat itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara derap langkah yang sangat kencang. Donghae langsung menoleh kearah pintu ketika meliha Yunho berdiri disana, kebetulan pintu Kyuhyun tidak tertutup

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae

"Sungmin menghilang"

DEG

Kyuhyun langsung duduk dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan terkejut

"Sial, aku takut dia nekat kesini" gumam Donghae

"apa kau bilang?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Dia sering mengatakan kepadaku kalau ia ingin menemuimu, berbicara denganmu. Aku sudah melarang dia" jawab Donghae

"Sebaiknya kita mencari Sungmin sebelum King GD mengetahui hal ini" suruh Yunho

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yunho, Kyuhyun dan Donghae berpencar untuk mencari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau Sungmin terluka. Kyuhyun meoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari Sungmin. sudah lebih dari satu jam Kyuhyun mencari Sungmin namun yang ia temukan hanya pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi.

"Minnie, kau kemana" gumam Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar suara yeoja bernyanyi. Ia mencari sumber suara itu, betapa leganya ia ketika melihat yeoja yang dicarinya sedang duduk dibawah pohon sambil bernyanyi.

Yeoja itu – Sungmin – sedang mengusap-ngusap seekor kelinci putih. Banyak kelinci disekeliling Sungmin. Sungmin senang ketika makin lama jumlah kelinci itu makin bertambah.

Sungmin merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya. Sungmin menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri namun ia tidak menemukan apapun selain pepohonan dan tumbuhan liar. Sungmin kembali memfokuskan kepada kelinci-kelinci itu. entah mengapa, kelinci itu berlari ketakutan

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya "Aneh"

Tek

Sungmin mendengar suara suara ranting patah. Sungmin langsung menoleh kearah Sumber suara. Refleks, Sungmin berdiri. Ternyata didepannya ada seekor Singa yang menatapnya lapar.

Singa itu berlari kearah Sungmin. Sungmin memejamkan matanya sambil berteriak.

Sungmin mendengar suara kedebug yang cukup keras, ia juga mendengar suara kesakitan. Sungmin membuka kedua matanya ketika ia tidak merasakan apapun.

Mata Sungmin melebar ketika melihat Singa itu berbaring kaku diatas tanah dan seorang namja yang memandang Singa itu. Sungmin tidak tahu itu siapa karena namja itu membelakanginya. Karena penasaran, Sungmin berjalan pelan kearah namja itu

"Gomawo"

Namja itu memutar tubuhnya. Sungmin ternganga ketika melihat namja itu. itu namja yang ia rindukan selama 6 bulan belakangan ini.

"Kyu~" panggil Sungmin lembut, Kyuhyun terlihat Shock. Sungmin melangkah kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun mundur satu langkah kebelakang. Sungmin menghentika langkahnya.

"Kyu~" lirih Sungmin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Namja didepannya itu seperti ketakutan melihat Sungmin.

"Jangan menghindari dariku" pinta Sungmin. Kyuhyun masih melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang ketika melihat Sungmin yang berjalan mendekat "Jebal" Pinta Sungmin lagi. Akhirnya Kyuhyun diam ditempat ketika Sungmin mendekatinya.

Jarang diantara mereka sudah 1 meter. Sungmin hendak melangkah kedepan sekali lagi namun urung ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu "Hyukie mencarimu, lebih baik kau pulang"

"Aku tidak mau pulang, kalau aku pulang malam ini aku akan dibawa keduni manusia dan disuruh menikah dengan Jungmo"

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya

"Lebih baik kau bersama Jungmo. Lebih aman"

Sungmin tercengang ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hendak berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin, namun dengan cepat Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Kau sudah tidak menginginkanku? Tega sekali kau melakukan ini kepadaku. Kau buat aku menyukaimu, ketika aku menyukaimu kau pergi meninggalkanku" kata Sungmin sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Sungmin yang ada di depan perutnya. Sungmin cukup terkejut ketika melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melanjutkan jalannya berniat untuk meninggalkan Sungmin

"Ok, kalau ini mau mu. Tapi aku tidak akan kembali kedunia manusia, lebih baik aku menemui King GD supaya membunuhku langsung"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar ancaman Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, ia langsung membalikan langkahnya dan berjalan untuk menemui King GD.

Sungmin bergarap Kyuhyun mencegahnya namun, Kyuhyun tidak menyusul Sungmin. Sungmin berjalan sambil menangis, langit juga sepertinya merasakan kepediha Sungmin. lambat laun turun air dari atas langit. Air yang turun makin lama makin banyak.

* * *

Sungmin merasakan tangannya ditarik dari belakang, sedetik kemudian Sungmin berada dipelukan seseorang, Sungmin sudah tahu siapa yang memeluknya. Sungmin makin menangis. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menahanya. Sungmin merasakan lega yang teramat

"Jangan pernah ke istana" bisik Kyuhyun

"Kenapa hah?" bentak Sungmin didalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Karena...karena.. aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu" jawab Kyuhyun lembut

"Bodoh"

Mereka terus berpelukan dibawah derasnya air Hujan.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua tangannya memegang pipi kanan dan kiri milik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin dalam-dalam

"Jangan pernah menghindariku lagi" kata Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum "Aku merindukan mu" kata Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengusap bibir Sungmin dengan ibi jari nya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, ia sangat merindukan sentuhan Kyuhyun.

"Apa sekarang kau mencintaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena dirinya masih ragu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Aku tidak peduli kau mencintaiku atau tidak, yang penting kau selalu berada disampingku. Dan aku akan terus membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku" belum sempat Sungmin berkata, Kyuhyun sudah mencium bibir Sungmin dengan lembut, sangat lembut. kedua tangan Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin supaya makin mendekat dengannya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya ketika lidah Kyuhyun bermain-main dibibirnya, Sungmin sengaja tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Kyuhyun yang kesal karena Sungmin tidak mau membuka mulutnya, akhirnya Kyuhyun memasukan tangan kanannya kedalam baju Sungmin dan langsung meremas tonjolan yang berada didadanya dengan sedikit keras.

Hal itu membuat Sungmin membuka mulutnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu dengan cepat Kyuhyun memasukan lidahnya. Mau tidak mau Sungmin membalas ciuman Kyuhyun dan kedua tangan Sungmin terjulur kebelakang leherKyuhyun dan menariknya sehingga Kyuhyun makin memperdalam ciumannya.

Tangan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam baju Sungmin dan tangan itu mengusap-ngusap punggung Sungmin, Iseng, Kyuhyun membuka kaitan bra. Sungmin merasa sangat amat panas, padahal saati ini ia berada di bawah guyuran air hujan. Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin sampai kaki Sungmin tidak berada diatas tanah. Sungmin tidak tahu apakah ia mencintai Kyuhyun atau tidak, tapi Sungmin merasakan mabuk kepayang ketika Kyuhyun menyentuhnya. Merindukannya ketika tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun selama 6 bulan, darah berdesir secara cepat ketika melihat mata Kyuhyun_. Aku benar-benar menginginkan namja ini_ batin Sungmin

Mereka tidak menyadari ada dua orang namja yang mentap mereka berdua sambil ternganga.

* * *

"Sungmin noona dan Kyuhyun hyung sudah gila. Kalau nanti Sungmin noona sakit bagaimana? Ah, harus dicegah" Jaejong hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju pasangan mesum itu namun tangannya ditahan oleh Yunho yang berdiri disampingnya

"Sudah, jangan diganggu" kata Yunho

"Wae?"

"Lebih baik urusi saja urusan kita, tadi belum selesai" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum jail kearah Jaejong

"Urusan kita?" tanya Jaejong bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian Jaejong teringat kejadian di sofa rumahnya. Wajah Jaejong langsung merah padam.

Yunho menyeringai ketika melihat itu. tangan Yunho menyapu pipi Jaejong yang sudah sangat memerah itu. dengan perlahan Yunho mendorong bahu Jaejong dan menyandarkannya di badan pohon.

"Apa yang k—au lakukan?" tanya Jaejong terbata-bata.

Yunho tidak menjawab ia makin memojokan Jaejong dan menatap bibir Jaejong dengan gemas.

"Aku ingin—memilikimu" belum sempat Jaejong bicara, Yunho sudah mencium bibir Jaejong dengan lembut. Jaejong tidak membalas ciuman Yunho karena ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dengan seorang namja. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. tapi Jaejong tidak menolak perlakuan Yunho. Namja itu tengah mencumbuinya dan tangannya yang meraba-raba tubuh Jaejong.

Donghae yang berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dari sana hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat dua pasanga mesum tengah melakukan kegiatan mesum. "Dasar Cinta" gumam Donghae lalu ia membalikan badannya dan berjalan kerumah Eunhyuk. Ia tidak sabar untuk menceritakan kejadian ini.

Kira-kira apa reaksi Eunhyuk ketika mengetahui kalau sahabatnya sedang bercumbu dengan monster yang pernah menyakiti sahabatnya itu. ah mungkin ia akan menasihati sahabatnya itu habis-habisan.

Tapi bagaimana reaksi Eunhyuk ketika tahu Adiknya tengah bercumbu dengan salah satu monster kerajaan. Donghae tersenyum ketika memikirkan hal itu

**END or TBC?**

* * *

**akhirnya nyempetin di share jugaaaaa, biar gak terlalu penasaran. soalnya niatnya bkalan vakum selama tiga atau empat bulan. terserah kalian, mau di lanjut apa engga.**

**aku sekarang bakal jawab pertanyaan readres yang mungkin bisa aku jwb**

**guest : Sungmin mati g?**

**Answer : Engaaaa, gak bisa bikin ff yg sad ending -,-**

* * *

**coffeewie kyumin : Apa ming dimakan kyu?**

**Answer : engga kok, cman di isep darahnya doang XD**

* * *

**Sasha : Oh kyu mah blm bisa sepenuhnya ngendaliin diri yah?  
Sungmin bisa kebunuh kapan aja dong?**

**Answer : Sekarang kyu udh bisa ngedaliin rasa hausnya chinguuu**

* * *

**minniegalzt : Awwww.. Vampir semakin napsu kah kalo cewek nya haid.. ?**

**Answer : Fikiran author pendek ya? hahaha tiba-tiba kefikiran ide kya gtu **

* * *

** : knpa Kyu jdi kayak gtuh? klo tau gk bsa nahan knpa masih ngedatangin minnie?**

**Anwer : Sangking rindunya XD**

* * *

**hyuknie : klo bersetubuh pas mens gk bs khan ya...**

**Answer : gak bisa, bisa ngerusak rahim -katanya-**

* * *

**Rearelf :Jae kemana, berburu belum pulang2..**

**Answer : udah pulang jae dari tdi XD ceritanya udh mkan malam tp males di ceritain**

* * *

**dming : Next chapnya jangan kelamaan ya hehehe kira kira ini ending di chapter brp? Kyumin haehyuk tetap bersatu kan? Ditunggu jawaban next chapternya. Fighting!**

**Answer : mungkin 2 atau tiga chapter lagi XD mau skr juga boleh. haehyuk ama kyumin tetap bersatu kok**

* * *

**Maulimich : Truzz kpan adegan NC'a**

**Answer : Nanti pas mereka saling cinta. trus klo ming udh jadi vampire juga.**

**oya, maaf kalau pemilihan kata yang saya buat jelek dan gak cocok sama konteks kalimatnya, saya masih proses pembelajaran.**

**last. i need review :)**

**Sign **

**Yuara **


	6. Chapter 6 Disaster

_minggu, 12 maret 19XX _

_Dear diary _

_Entah apa yang akan aku tulis disini, sejujurnya, aku tidak terlalu suka menulis diary, tapi karna ini diary hadiah dari hyukjae (sahabatku) ya aku isi saja diary ini. _

_Apa yang akan aku ceritakan? Mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya karna sejujurnya, aku juga tidak mempercayai ini. _

_Aku berada di dunia, bukan dunia manusia pada umumnya, tapi ini dunia monster. _

_Kalian tidak akan percaya kan? Mengapa aku ada disini? Well, aku diculik oleh salah satu monster. _

_Malam itu, aku melihat monster yang menculik ku sedang mengoyak tubuh manusia hingga tak berbentuk. Usus, lambung, jantung, otak manusia itu berceceran. Bau amis memasuki hidungku. Menjijikan! _

_Monster itu pasti memiliki wajah yang sangat menyeramkan, tapi... Ternyata monster itu seperti pangeran. Pangeran tampaaaaaan. Sorot matanya membuatku terbius akan keindahan makhluk itu. Seakan-akan aku masuk kedalam matanya yang indah. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini, aku sudah dimiliki oleh Jungmo~ dia calon suami ku _

_Monster itu akhirnya berhasil membawa ku kedunianya. _  
_Dan, kehidupan baru ku dimulai. _

_Monster disini ada yang baik dan jahat, tapi kebanyakan yg baik. Yang jahat itu king GD, aku blm pernah melihatnya tapi, katanya dia cukup tampan tapi sangat menakutkan. Aku juga tak mengerti apa mksudnya. _

_Disini, tepatnya di gunung Jill, aku bertemu dengan hyukjae, sahabatku yang menhilang setahun yang lalu. Ternyata dia dan adik laki2nya di culik oleh salah satu monster. Ok, sebenarnya mereka tidak di culik. Hyukjae yang babo itu memaksa untuk tinggal di dunia monster. Alasannya, karna dia ingin berada disamping namja idamannya. Ya! Namja idamannya itu monster. Lee Donghae. _

_Dan adik laki-laki hyukjae ( jaejong ) menjalin kasih dengan yunho! Mengapa aku mengatakan itu? Karena aku selalu melihat jae dan yunho berjalan bersama, berburu. Yunho juga seorang monster. _

_Well, manusia menjalin kasih dengan monster sepertinya dongeng. Seperti Edward cullen dengan Bella Swan. Happy ending. Aku harap mereka akan terus bersama. Hyukjae dengan Donghae dan Jae dengan Yunho. Aku? _

_Aku tak tahu. apa aku menyukai monster juga? Monster yang telah menculik ku kedunia ini? Tidak! Aku mncintai jungmo. _

_Tapi, hari-hari yang aku lalui dengannya membuat jantungku berdetak dengan keras. Dia selalu membuatku melayang, menggoda ku. Dan aku sangat menyukainya. _

_Dia pernah menyakitiku, aku tahu itu hanya kecelakaan! Dia hanya tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. _

_Dia membuatku koma berhari-hari. Dia terlihat menyesal sampai-sampai ia tidak ingin mendekatiku lagi, tapi aku tidak! Aku tidak marah kepada dia, tidak kesal malah, aku merindukannya. Dia tidak pernah menemui ku lagi. _

_Aku merasa salah satu di dalam tubuhku menghilang. Aku teramat merindukannya. _

_Sudah berhari hari aku memimpikannya, senyumannya. Aku ingin memeluknya saat ini juga tapi aku tidak bisa ke tempat monster itu berada karena, banyak monster yg mengincarku. _

_Suatu hari, aku bertemu dengannya lagi, god i swear i miss that guy! Cho kyuhyun. Aku merindukanmu. _

_Aku memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat di bawah guyuran air hujan. Dan Bibirku bengkak dibuatnya. _

_sampai-sampai aku dimarahi hyukjae sepulang dari acara ujan ujanan dgn kyuhyun. _

_Kalian akan tertawa jika kalian melihat reaksi hyukjae ketika memarahi jae, yg ternyata dia juga basah kuyup dan bibirnya bengkak. Akuu tahu siapa yg melakukannya, dan aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. _

_Aku senang, akhirnya kita kembali berkumpul. Semoga kebahagian ini terus terjadi. Yang aku khawatirkan hanya king GD, lambat laun dia akan mengetahui keberadaan manusia didunianya. _

_Tetapi, aku tidak khawatir, aku hanya bisa menunggu kyuhyun mengikatku. Agar aku juga sama seperti dirinya. Tapi aku sedikit takut, apa rasanya sakit? :( _

_Apa aku sekarang mencintainya? Ah, you know my answer :) _

_With lovee _

_Cho Sungmin ( boleh kah aku mengganti marga ku dengan marga Kyuhyun? Aku menyukai nama baruku)_

Sungmin tersenyum sambil membaca ulang kalimat yang ia tulis di atas kertas itu. Sudah seminggu semenjak insiden itu, Kyuhyun masih berada di sampingnya melindunginya. Dan Kyuhyun pun sudah bisa mengendalikan rasa hausnya.

Sungmin terkekeh sendiri ketika ia mengingat ekspresi Hyukjae ketika ia tahu adiknya sedang menjalin kasih dengan Yunho. Awalnya Hyukjae tidak mengijinkan adiknya itu kencan dengan Yunho, namun karena kegigihan Yunho untuk meyakinkan hyukjae, akhirnya ia luluh juga dan membiarkan Jaejong berkencan dengan Yunho.

"Rupanya kau ingin mengunakan marga ku?"

Sungmin tersentak ketika mendengar suara berat di belakangnya, sontak ia loncat dari kursi dan memutar tubuhnya. Sungmin begidig ketika melihat senyum seorang lelaki tampan yang sedang tersenyum menggoda.

"Eoh, kau ingin aku gigit? Kau ingin aku menyatukan tubuhku dengan tubuhmu?"

Sungmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tahu, saat ini pasti wajahnya sudah memerah sampai ketelinganya. Sungmin memeluk erat diary nya itu. seakan-akan diary itu sangat berharga.

"Tid—ak bukan itu maksudku. Kyu... Kau salah paham" kata Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Senang rasanya Kyuhyun menggoda kelincinya itu, ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin perlahan

"Yakin?" Goda Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin mendongkakan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun yang makin mendekatinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin, dengan perlahan, Sungmin melagkah kebelakang. Kyuhyun masih berjalan kearah Sungmin tanpa memerdulikan tubuh Sungmin yang sudah bergetar hebat.

"STOP" Sungmin mendorong dada Sungmin pelan. Sungmin memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Kyuhyun yang melihat tatapan mata Sungmin langsung terdiam.

"Aku... jangan sekarang" kata Sungmin akhirnya.

"Aku takut... aku belum siap" lanjut Sungmin sambil menundukan kepalanya. Melihat hal itu, Kyuhyun langsung berdecak lidah

"Kau, tidak ingin aku menyentuhmu? Apa aku terlalu menjijikan?" tanya Kyuhyun datar namun menusuk. Sungmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aniya. Bukan begitu. Aku ingin.. tapi. Aku tidak siap untuk menjadi monster" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin aneh, seakan akan Sungmin manusia yang memiliki tanduk.

"Kau mengatakan apa sih?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Ternyata berbicara hal yang intim dengan seorang pria di dalam kamar susah juga, butuh ardenalin yang sangat kuat.

"Kau.. dulu pernah bilang kalau untuk menjadi seorang monster harus bersetubuh terlebih dahulu dengan seorang monster" jelas Sungmin dengan suara yang lirih

Kyuhyun diam sejenak, mencerna ucapan Sungmin.

"Aku mengatakan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung "Kapan? Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengatakan hal itu. jangan pura-pura lupa." Bentak Sungmin. sungmin langsung menutup mulutnya karna tidak sengaja membentak Kyuhyun. namun rupdanya Kyuhyun tidak marah karna Sungmin membentaknya, Kyuhyun malah diam.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya tiba-tiba kerutan di keningnya itu hilang. Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama, memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan kosong. Sungmin mereinding sendiri melihat tatapan itu.

Apa Kyuhyun marah karena Sungmin baru membentaknya?

"Kyuu~~~"

"BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHA"

"HAAAAAAAAA"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tertawa kencang dia baru ingat kalau dia pernah mengatakan hal itu untuk menggoda Sungmin.

Sungmin yang terkejut mendengar suara tawa Kyuhyun yang menggelegar langsung loncat dan berteriak kencang.

Kyuhyun makin tertawa kencang sampai-sampai memegang perutnya yang sakit. Ekspresi sungmin tadi memang sangat lucu. Teriakannya seperti pria

Sungmin yang kesal langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kencang lalu ia berjlan kearah ranjang dan bersembunyi didalam selimbut. Sungmin malu di goda terus oleh Kyuhyun. dan tadi itu puncak kemaluannya (?).

Kyuhyun berusaha mengendalikan tawanya namun tidak bisa, ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang berteriak itu masih terbayang bayang. Beberapa menit kemudian Sungmin tidak mendengar suara Kyuhyun. karena penasaran, Sungmin mengintip dari balik selimbut.

Ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang bersujud, badanya terlihat bergetar.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin, namun Kyuhyun masih bertahan di posisinya. Karena khawatir terjadi yang tidak-tidak, Sungmin bangkit dari ranjang lalu ia duduk di depan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau kenapa?" ketika Sungmin hendak menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendongkakan kepalanya mukanya memerah. Beberapa detik kemudian

"BWHAHAHAHA"

Tawa Kyuhyun kembali terdengar, ternyata namja itu dari tadi menahan tawanya. Sungmn langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"TIDAK LUCU' keluar kau' sudah malam aku ingin tidur" Sungmin kembali berjalan keranjangnya.

"Jangan marah baby ming" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun malah makin memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin.

"Okay, maafkan aku" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya. Sungmin terdiam didalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kau keterlaluan"

"Maaf, tapi tadi kau sangat menggemaskan" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Sungmin.

Mereka terdiam, saling menikmati pelukan itu. sangat nyaman dan hangat. Sungmin heran, mengapa monster seperti Kyuhyun bisa membuatnya sangat nyaman.

"Oh, ternyata kalian malah asyik bermesraan disini. Kaki kami pegal menunggu kalian"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Hyukjae dari arah pintu. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat, dia lupa. Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Hyukjae yang sedang menatapnya kesal.

"Mianhae noona. Aku lupa" cengir Kyuhyun

Sungmin memandang Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun bergantian, ia tidak mengerti percakapan Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae tadi. menunggu? Menunggu untuk apa? memangnya ingin kemana?

Lalu Sungmin menyadari sesuatu. Kyuhyun memakai stelan jas yang sangat rapih lalu Sungmin memandang Hyukjae, baju yang dikenakan Hyukjae sangat lucu. Hyukjae mengenakan baju pelayan.

"Aku tunggu disana. Cepat. kalau kau lama, aku tidak jadi mengijinkannya" Hyukjae berjalan meninggalkan Kyumin.

"Kyu, sebenranya ada apa? dan maksudnya apa tadi? mengijinkan apa?" tanya Sungmin panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh misteri. "Kalau kau ingin tahu, kau bersiap-siap, dandan yang cantik. Dan kenakan dress itu" Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah Dress berwarna biru yang sangat indah yang sengaja tadi ia simpan di atas sofa.

Sungmin menatap Dress itu dengan kagum. "Aku tidak melihat Dress itu sebelumnya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang ketika melihat senyuman Sungmin.

"Cepat siap-siap. Dandan yang cantik nyonya Cho" Kyuhyun mengecup singkat pipi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh ketika melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah. Lalu ia keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

* * *

"Kyu, kita mau kemana sih. jawab pertanyaanku"

Sungmin menggerutu sebal. Dari tadi ia dan Kyuhyun berjalan namun Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. tadi ketika ia keluar dari kamarnya, Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa langsung berdiri dan memandang Sungmin dengan kagum. Lalu tanpa berkata-kata, Kyuhyun langsung menggandeng Sungmin.

"Kau menyebalkan kyu.. tau gini aku –" Sungmin terdiam ketika ia melihat hamparan rumput yang luas. Sungmin melihat Anggota Sparkling, Yunho, HyukJae dan Jaejong. mereka mengenakan pakain yang sama dengan pakaian Hyukjae. Mereka berbaris, seperti pelayan yang menyambut tuannya.

"Kyu, sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Hsssssttt" kata Kyuhyun. lalu Kyuhyun memberikaan isyarat kepada teman-temannya itu. seakan mengerti, teman-temannya itu memberikan Kyumin jalan.

Sungmin tertegun, didepannya ada sebuah meja. Meja itu berada dibawah pohon yang rindang.

Belum lagi, pemandangan yang indah di depannya. Mengarah pada kota monster. Lampu lampu itu sangat indah. Ternyata saat ini dia berada di sebuah bukit.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Indah sekali Kyu" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang karena Sungmin menyukainya.

"Ya, sangat indah. Lihat saja cuacanya. Bulan sabit tepat di depan kita dan banyak bintang yang bertaburan diatas langit" Sungmin terkekeh geli ketika mendengar pilihan kata yang Kyuhyun gunakan.

"Baiklah tuan putri, mari kita ke meja yang sudah disiapkan oleh mereka. Hari ini menjadi hari kita"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan kearah meja lalu sungmin duduk di kursi yang Kyuhyun siapkan buatnya lalu Kyuhyun duduk di kursi satunya. Yang berada disebrang sungmin

Sungmin tersenyum melihat semua ini, makanan yang berada di tengah meja dan lilin yang indah di tengah meja

"Kau romantis juga yah" Sungmin tersenyum manis menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang romantis. Baiklah pelayan, layani kami" kata Kyuhyun lantang. Sungmin tertawa ketika melihat anggota sparkling, Hyukjae, Jaejong dan Yunho menatap Kyuhyun sangar. Setelah mereka menjauh dari meja, Sungmin mencondongkan badannya kedepan

"Kau berbuat apa kepada mereka?" bisik Sungmin

"Rahasia" kata Kyuhyun penuh misteri. Sungmin memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Jangan seperti itu, bisa-bisa aku langsung menyerang mu" kata Kyuhyun dengan suara serak. Sungmin langsung munundukan kepalanya dan memakan makanan yang sudah tersedia diatas meja.

* * *

Makanan itu hampir habis, Sungmin menyeringit ketika melihat apa yang Kyuhyun makan. Sungmin baru menyadari kalau Kyuhyun memakan daging mentah. Sungmin langsung mendorong piringnya, nafsu makannya sudah hilang entah kemana

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan? Itu makanan yang Hyukjae nonna buat loh. Apa rasanya tidak enak?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Aniya. Enak kok. Hanya saja aku sudah kenyang" Kyuhyun menganguk anggukan kepalanya, ia tidak menyadari ekspresi sungmin saat ini.

"Kyu, bisa kau jelaskan semuanya? Ada acara apa ini?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya, ia dari tadi penasaran. Mengapa Kyuhyun melakukan ini.

Kyuhyun mendorong piringnya lalu meminum cariran pekat berwarna merah yang berada di dalam gelas bening.

"Ok, sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Apa?" tanya sungmin penasaran.

"Aku dulu pernah bilang kalau ingin menjadi vampir harus bersetubuh. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Apa?"

"Iya, sebenarnya itu ada benarnya juga. Hanya saja kalau ingin berubah menjadi vampire dan menginginkan anak half boold, harus dilakukan pada bulan purnama"

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya.

"jadi kalau selain bulan purnama melakukan hal itu.. ya tidak jadi masalah" wajah Sungmin memerah. Dia tahu, tatapan Kyuhyun seperti ingin melakukan itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar intro lagu. Sungmin menoleh kekanan dan ke kiri, tidak ada apa-apa. lalu dari mana asal suara itu?

"Mau berdansa dengan ku?" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sudah berada di sampingnya. Sungmin menatap tangan Kyuhyun yang terulur lalu ia menerima uluran tangan itu.

Mereka berjalan ketengah-tengah tepat bulan sabit itu berada.

"Aku tidak bisa salsa"

Kata Sungmin. memang lagu yang ini, lagu salsa. Tepatnya lagu ColdPlay yang berjudul clooks. Lagu yang diubah menjadi lagu untuk berdansa salsa.

"Ikuti saja aku" Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin lalu mereka mulai berdansa. Gerakan Kyuhyun cukup lincah. Tangannya meraba-raba badan Sungmin. Sungmin rupanya tidak menyadari hal itu, ia terlalu asyik mengikuti tariaan yang Kyuhyun pimpin itu, yang menurutnya aneh. mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

Beberapa menit kemudian lagu berubah menjadi lebih Slow. Lagu yang sangat romatis yang berjudul So Close.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Dia pernah mendengar lagu ini. Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Sungmin lalu memeluknya lagi.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan mendamba. Lalu mereka berdansa mengikuti irama.

"_How could I face the faceless days__If I should lose you now?"_ Kyuhyun ikut bernyanyi. Suaranya sangat merdu di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Kau tidak akan kehilanganku. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu Kyu" lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu memandang Sungmin haru.

"Aku mencintaimu.. sangat, mungkin kau akan jijik karena aku monster tapi entah mengapa aku ingin –" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya. Shock. Tentu saja, Sungmin menciumnya terlebih dahulu dengan begitu lembut. lalu Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau monster. Aku tetap mencintaimu" kata Sungmin setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Kau mencintaiku? Akhirnya kau mengakuinya" Kyuhyun kembali mencium Sungmin.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu lagi" kata Kyuhyun disela-sela ciumannya. Sungmin tertawa. Tidak menyangka kalau ia mencintai monster ini.

Anggota Sparkling, Hyukjae, Jaejong dan Yunho diam-diam mengintip Kyumin. Mereka tersenyum puas melihat KyuMin yang seperti itu. nekat memangmembuat acara di dekat tempat monster tinggal. Namun tempat ini yang paling romantis. Semoga saja kerajaan tidak tau.. ya, semoga saja... semoga

* * *

King GD mengeram ketika mendengar laporan dari anak buahnya.

"Well, besok kita ketempatnya" kata GD dengan suara yang begitu menyeramkan, lalu ia menyeringai.

Sesampainya dirumah Hyujkae, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kekamar Sungmin. ia langsung melumat bibir Sungmin dengan tidak sabar. Dan mendorong Sungmin keatas ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan penuh hasrat, ia sangat mendambkan makhluk yang berada dibawahnya ini.

"Biarkan aku menyentuhmu" kata Kyuhyun parau, Sungmin mengangukan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun sudah melumat bibir Sungmin dengan rakusnya. Sungmin sempat kewalahan, namun akhirnya ia bisa menyeimbangi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melucuti semua pakaian Sungmin sampai Sungmin naked dibawahnya

"Kau... indah" Sungmin makin memerah mendengar Kyuhyun memujinya.

"Sentuh aku sepuasnya"

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara desahan, jeritan, tawaan, kecupan. Sungmin sangat menikmati belaian Kyuhyun, sangat lembut. Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun mati matian menahan agar tidak menyakiti Sungmin. Sungmin mengelus dada Kyuhyun.

"Aku Lelah" kata Sungmin

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, matanya menghitam

"Maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti"

"Aku tahu" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum, ya . ia tahu, kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti.

Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakannya kali ini lebih kasar. Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya keleher Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja ia telah mencakar punggung Kyuhyun dan menggigit bahu Kyuhyun. jeritan itu reda ketika dua jam lamanya.

* * *

Sungmin merasa badannya ingin pencah, Kyuhyun tadi malam menguras tenaganya.

Sungmin mendongkakan kepalanya. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya

"Kyu, kau mengagetkanku" kata Sungmin sambil memalingkan wajahnya, ia malu. Malu karena kejadian malam itu

Kyuhyun tertawa "Kau imut sih. gemes jadinya" Kyuhyun mencubit pipi tembam Sungmin.

"YA. Sakit tau"

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat Sungmin yang seperti itu. seperti bocah saja.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang sangat kencang.

"Kyu, bangun. Cepat keluar. Gawat" Suara Siwon terdengar dibalik pintu

Mata Kyuhyun berubah menjadi hitam, ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres.

* * *

Setelah mengenakan pakaiannya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun keluar kamar. Betapa terkejutnya ketika melihat anggota kerajaan disini.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Semua mata tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

"Shit" umpat Kyuhyun ketika ia melihat King GD tengah menatapnya sinis

"Well, ternyata ada yang membawa manusia kesini" suara GD sangat menyeramkan, Sungmin berlindung dibalik badan Kyuhyun. Sungmin melihat Hyukjae tengah dipeluk oleh Donghae dan Yunho yang seperti melindungi Jaejong.

"Jangan sentuh mereka. Mereka milik kami" kata Siwon dengan penuh penekanan.

King GD memutar bola matanya sebal, dari awal dia memang tidak terlalu menyukai ketua Sparkling.

"Tapi peraturan tetap peraturan. Kami akan membunuh mereka"

"Tidak ada yang bisa membunuh mereka" bentak Kyuhyun. GD sedikit ngeri melihat tatapan Kyuhyun namun akhirnya dia berdehem

"Tapi, semua perkumpulan monster pasti akan membunuh manusia itu juga"

"Tidak juga" tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengintrupsi King GD. Suara itu berasal dari arah pintu.

Disana terdapat banyak monster, dari beberapa perkumpulan monster seperti Spartim,Horcus, Montez, Montana, Wocy, Zybar, Cheetah.

"Kami akan melindungi manusia itu" kata monster yang tadi menginstrupsi pembicaraan GD.

Siwon tersenyum ketika melihat monster itu, berbicara dengan tegas tanpa rasa takut.

Yeoja itu cukup pemberani.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya GD geram

"Aku ketua Zybar dan beberapa kettua lain pun akan melindugi manusia itu"

"Kibumie, kau jangan mengada" kata King GD. Suaranya berubah melembut.

"Jangan Ganggu mereka oppa" bentak Kibum.

GD tersentak lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah." Okay, okay, kau galak seperti ibu" lalu King GD menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Okay, aku tidak akan menggangu kalian, kalian beruntung karena adikku yang manis itu membela kalian."

Semua yang berada didalam ruangan itu menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Tapi.."

Kyuhyun kembali tegang ketika mendengar suara GD

"Ijinkan aku berkenalan dengan yeoja mu itu, Kyu. Aku penasaran dengan makhluk itu."

Kyuhyun mengangukan kepalanya, Sungmin mengengam tangan Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan ketakutan, namun Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menangkan Sungmin.

King GD sudah berada di depan Sungmin. ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya, ragu-ragu, Sungmin menerima uluran tangannya itu. King GD tersentak ketika merasa darahnya berdesir. Belum pernah ia merasakan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Kyuu" panggil Sungmin ketika ia melihat tatapan mata GD yang begitu menyeramkan. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

"Selesai acara berkenalannya" kata Kyuhyun dingin. GD memicingkan matanya. Tanpa banyak kata, ia dan anggota kerajaan yg lain pergi meninggalkan rumah Hyukjae.

Siwon tersenyum kearah Kibum, Kibum membalas Senyuman itu lalu ia dan yg lainnya pergi dari rumah Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya

"Mianhae, jeongmal" lirih Kyuhyun. ia sangat menyesal karena mengadakan acara kemarin. dia tidak tau kalau akan menjadi seperti ini. dan ia tahu, GD tidak akan berhenti.

* * *

GD termenung dikamarnya, belum pernah ia merasakan hal ini. Sungguh ia menginginkan wanita itu.

"Aku tahu apa yang ada di fikiranmu, jangan lakukan itu. Kibum pasti marah" kata Seungri tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhnya, aku akan membiarkannya hidup. Tapi hidup disisi ku"

"Jangan nekat, banyak yang medukung sparkling. Kita pasti kalah. Lalu Kibum pasti akan membencimu seumur hidup"

GD terdiam memikirkan ucapan Seungri. Dia tidak ingin Kibum kembali membencinya, dia pernah membenci GD karena GD membunuh Jinny, kekasih Yunho. Hal itu membuat Kibum keluar dari kerajaan dan membuat perkumpulan baru. Dan hal itu membuat GD sakit. Kibum, satu satunya keluarga yang ia punya.

Ok, bukannya Monster tidak punya hati? Tapi kenapa GD sangat kesakitan ketika Kibum membencinya. Ia juga bingung, gelar Monster sudah tidak bisa ia dapatkan lagi, ia begitu lemah...

Semuanya tidak mengetahui, kalau kelemahan dirinya itu adalah Kibum..

Tetapi, GD tidak bisa melepas wanita Kyuhyun begitu saja.

Seungri menatap rajanya itu prihatin. Ia tahu kalau GD akan melakukan hal yang diluar dugaannya. Ia pasti tahu itu.

TBC

* * *

Mian lama sharenya. abis selesai UN i am back . kecewa gak nih? apa udh ada yang lupa T-T kalian puas nge bash. aku gak peduli kok :D baik kan? hahhaha maaf kalau banyak typo


	7. Chapter 7 Problem

**KYUMIN**

**YOU ARE A MONSTER**

**GS**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Berurusan dengan raja itu sungguh menyebalkan. Seharusnya rencananya itu berhasil. Memang rencana memiliki Sungmin seutuhnya itu berhasil tapi, rencana menyembunyikan Sungmin dari raja itu gagal. _Tentu saja itu semua karena keteledoran ku_. Kyuhyun mengajak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sungguh jelas di matanya, bagaimana tatapan raja itu melihat Sungmin. percikan hasrat,obsesi, gairah tergambar dimatanya. Kyuhyun mengerang. Ia tahu, raja itu mempunyai niat yang tidak baik. Ia sangat tahu itu. dan Kyuhyun tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau Sungmin terluka.

Kyuhyun akan melindungi Sungminnya.

"Kyu, kau kah itu?" tanya seseorang dibelakangnya, Kyuhyun langsung memutar badannya dan tersenyum manis kepada yeojanya itu.

"Hai"

"Yaampun Kyu" Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun

"Sedang apa kau dibalkon kamarku? malam-malam gini? Aku kira siapa" Rajuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat Sungmin seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin lembut. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya

"Tentu saja. aku kira kau King GD itu"Senyuman Kyuhyun memudar ketika mendengar nama itu.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan dia mendekatimu. Jadi tenanglah, aku akan melindungimu."

"Janji?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya didepan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum geli ketika melihat Sungmin yang kekanak kanakan. Sambil menahan tawa, Kyuhyun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya

"Janji"

Sungmin tersenyum bahagia ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu. untuk beberapa menit mereka saling tatap. _Betapa tampannya kau ini Kyu_. Batin Sungmin.. sungguh aneh, dulu ia sangat mencintai Jungmo, namun entah mengapa, cinta itu hilang entah kemana. Sekarang, ia sangat mencintai namja di depannya ini, walaupun tidak normal. Tapi ia mencintai pria di depannya ini.

Lihatlah, Kyuhyun begitu tampan, matanya yang memancarkan kasih sayang yang tulus, hidungnya yang mancung, kulitnya yang putih dan senyumannya yang... Mesum?

_Mesum_?

Senyuman Kyuhyun itu senyuman Mesum, tatapan matanya berubah menjadi bergairah.

Glek

Sungmin tahu, apa yang difikirkan Kyuhyun, dan dia masih merasa sakit karena perbuatan Kyuhyun dua hari yang lalu

"Ming" Panggil Kyuhyun dengan Suara yang parau.

"A—pa?"

Jemari Kyuhyun bergerak, menyapu tangan Sungmin. Sungmin yang menerima sentuhan itu langsung merinding seketika.

"Aku ingin kau lagi..."

"Ingin apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan muka polosnya. Sebenarnya Sungmin tahu apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan namun entah mengapa, Sungmin melontarkan kata itu.

Kyuhyun mengeram, menahan .. entah apa yang ia tahan. Matanya berubah menjadi dengan teratur melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang, dengan sangaaat perlahan

"Well, kau ingin apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara tercekat seperti tikus terjepit pintu.

Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Sungmin melangkah mundur. Senyuman menyeramkan terpasang di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Kenapa kau seperti kelinci ketakutan begitu?" Kyuhyun melangkah maju mendekati Sungmin.

Keringat sudah membasahi wajahnya bahkan seluruh tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

"Kyu..." rengek Sungmin ketika punggungnya mengenai pintu kaca balkon tersebut. Sungmin makin menundukan kepalanya ketika ia merasakan Kyuhyun makin menekannya ke pintu.

"Kenapa ming? Kenapa kau begitu ketakutan?" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya, ia mendekap Sungmin dengan begitu erat.

_Kenapa ekspresi ketakutanmu itu membuat ku sakit...aku tidak ingin kau merasa ketakutan, bahkan kesakitan. _

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat, ekspresi Sungmin yang seperti itu membuat ia mengingat kembali raja itu... raja yang kemungkinan besar menginginkan Sungmin.

Ia mengingat kembali wajah ketakutan Sungmin ketika berhadapan dengan raja itu...

_Aku berjanji akan melindungimu_

"Kyu,, aku ti—dak bisa bernaf—asss" Mendengar rintihan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf" kata Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan begitu lembut.

"Ok, Princess, sekarang sudah malam, lebih baik kau masuk kedalam dan tidur. Aku akan menemanimu"

* * *

Ruangan itu begitu gelap, hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi ruangan itu.

Tuk tuk tuk

Terdengar suara ketukan jari di atas meja. Sudah lebih dari satu jam suara ketukan itu berlangsung. Wanita itu sedari tadi hanya duduk dan mengetukan jari-jarinya. Wanita itu tengah bergelut dengan fikirannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengambil sesuatu yang bukan milikmu. Oppa" gumam gadis itu.

Kemarin ia memergoki kakaknya yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang. Ternyata kakaknya itu tidak pernah berhenti, ia masih seperti dulu, terobsesi dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Wanita itu yakin, kakaknya akan merebut gadis itu.

Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan,_ batinnya. Tentu ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan kakaknya berbuat sesukanya. Ia ingin membuat kerajaan monster ini menjadi rukun. Seperti dulu, dimana kakeknya lah yang memimpin.

Sekarang... dunia ini bagaikan hancur. Manusia sudah menilai buruk kerajaan monster, bahkan kerajaan penyihirpun menilai kerajaan monster itu buruk. Padahal, dulu kerajaan monster dan kerajaan penyihir saling berdampingan, bahkan kerajaan mereka sudah bersahabat dengan dunia manusia. Susah payah kakeknya membangun tali persahabatan. Namun... karena ke egoisan ayahnya, semuanya jadi berantakan.

Wanita itu merintih kesakitan ketika mengingat kekacauan itu. semuanya saling bermusuhan, saling membunuh... ia teringat ketika Ayah dan Ibunya mati karena perang tersebut

_Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan._

Wanita cantik itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan dengan langkah yang sedikit lebar menuju perkumpulan sparkling.

Wanita itu bertekat untuk menyatukan kembali semuanya, tidak ada keegosian, yang ada hanya persahabatan antar dunia.

* * *

Di kamarnya, Siwon tengah duduk di depan jendela kamarnya. Pemandangan didepannya itu bulan sabit yg begitu indah dan banyak bintang bertaburan. Ia duduk di kursinya sangat angkuh seperti seorang raja arogan. Tapi... apakah dia jahat? Tidak.. dia sebenarnya tidak arogan. Entah mengapa, semenjak ia melihat wanita itu – yang ternyata adalah adik king GD— ia seperti kehilangan jati dirinya.

Tiap kali ia diam atau sedang melakukan aktivitasnya, bayangan gadis itu langsung muncul. Kadang dia melihat – atau lebih tepatnya berhalusinasi – wanita itu tengah berbaring diranjangnya dengan tubuhnya yang 'sedikit' naked.

Siwon terkekeh geli ketika mengingat fantasi gilanya itu. _kenapa aku seperti ini?_

Tanpa ia sadari, Kangin tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Kau menakutkan" kata Kangin tiba-tiba.

Siwon langsung berdiri dan langsung menghadap Kangin yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu

Siwon berdehem, mencoba bersikap tenang "Kenapa kau menghampiriku?" tanya Siwon dengan suara yang dibuat se santai mungkin.

"Itu, kau tau" Kangin melangkah maju mendekati Siwon lalu berbisik "Ada wanita cantik didepan yang ingin bertemu denganmu" lanjut Kangin

"Siapa?"

"Itu, Adiknya King GD... siapa itu namanya.."

"Kibum" Seru Yesung yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Siwon.

Kangin dan Siwon menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Nah, itu dia Kibum dia –" Kangin menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia menoleh kearah Siwon. Wajah Siwon sungguh sangat aneh. wajahnya memerah dan badannya tegang.

"Kau... kenapa?" tanya Kangin ngeri.

Yesung juga nampaknya sangat aneh ketika melihat ekspresi Siwon seperti itu. tidak sengaja ia menatap daerah terlarang milik Siwon. Yesung Tersenyum. mati-matian ia menahan tawa.

Yesung bersiul "Wow, nampaknya ada yang terbangun disana" Goda Yesung.

Kangin yang tadinya tidak mengerti, langsung mengerti begitu saja ketika ia melihat apa yang Yesung tatap.

"Hahahaha kau. Choi Siwon. 'Itu'-mu kenapa? Kau... langsung terangsang ketika mendengar nama Kibum? Apa kau menyukainya?" goda Kangin.

Wajah Siwon makin memerah. Dia berdehem lalu berdiri tegak. Bersikap tenang dan cool.

"Aku rasa, tidak baik menunggu Kibum lama-lama" Siwon berjalan santai keluar kamar.

"Ya, temui dia, tapi jangan kau 'makan' dia. cari tempat yang lebih tertutup. Aku tidak ingin mendengar suara aneh diruang tamu" goda Kangin dengan suara yang agak dikeraskan

Lalu tawa Yesung dan Kangin meledek.

* * *

Sungguh, ia tidak menduga bahwa Kibum datang mengahampirinya. Ia hiraukan godaan teman-temannya itu lalu dengan langkah yang sedikit lebar, Siwon menghampiri Kibum yang tengah duduk manis disalah satu sofa.

Kibum langsung berdiri dan tersenyum ketika Siwon menghampirinya.

"Silahkan duduk" Dengan tenang Siwon duduk di sofa yang menghadap Kibum. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Kibum duduk kembali.

"Ada perlu apa putri kesini?" tanya Siwon, mencoba bersikap tenang namun rupanya gagal karena Kibum tersenyum geli ketika mendengar suara Siwon itu.

"Aku ingin membicarakan hal yang cukup serius mengenai kakakku" Jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum

"Dan jangan panggil aku putri. Aku bukan seorang putri lagi" lanjut Kibum

_Tetapi kau akan menjadi putriku_. Siwon mengelengkan kepalanya. Bukan saatnya ia membayangkan Kibum.

"Tapi darahmu mengalir darah kerajaan" kata Siwon enteng.

"Walaupun begitu, aku sudah bukan putri lagi"

"Tidak, kau masih seorang putri"

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, terlihat begitu anggun dimata Siwon. Siwon seperti melihat ada dua kupu-kupu indah di dekat kepala Kibum, dan tubuh Kibum terlihat sangat bersinar, tidak lupa rambut panjang yang indah itu tertiup angin. Lalu ucapan Kibum membuat Siwon tersadar kembali.

"Tidak Siwon-shii, aku bukan"

"Ya, kau masih menjadi putri"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Apakah kita perlu berdebat tentang hal ini?" tanya Kibum akhirnya. Ia merasa begitu kekanak-kanakan.

Kibum dan Siwon tertawa bersama

"Tidak juga. Lalu, hal penting apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"Kibum berubah menjadi serius, ia menegakan punggunya

"Kakak ku, kau tahu, dia sangat arogan dan dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau"

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan ucapan dulu berteman dengan King GD. Sifatnya itu sama seperti Ayah King GD dulu.

"Dan.. waktu kakakku melihat wanita Kyuhyun itu... aku melihat tatapanya itu sangat... sangat menakutkan... ada percikan hasrat, obsesi...dan gairah"

"Itu tidak baik" kata Siwon dengan suara yang tercekat.

"Kita harus mencegah ini"

Apa yang dapat mereka lakukan untuk mencegah King GD itu. salah satu caranya adalah...

"Dunia penyihir"

Tiba-tiba Donghae duduk disamping Siwon. Kibum dan Siwon menoleh kearah Donghae. Bingung dengan ucapan Donghae itu.

"Ya, dunia Penyihir. Mereka tentu tahu kelemahan King GD itu"Jelas Donghae.

Kibum membenarkan ucapan Donghae. Tentu penyihir tahu. Kenapa tidak terfikir sebelumnya...

"Oke, besok kita ke Dunia penyihir"

* * *

Pagi sudah menjelang, kini saatnya Hyukjae menyiapkan sarapan untuk adiknya dan sahabatnya.

Menu sarapan hari ini adalah omelet. Wangi keju tercium disekitar rumah.

"Euhhmmm wangi sekali" Jaejong berjalan ke meja makan sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Hyukjae menoleh kearah adiknya itu

"Kau baru bangun tidur? Cuci muka dulu, lalu gosok gigi. Kau terlihat.. bau" ejek Hyukjae

Jaejong mengerucutkan bibirnya."Noona. Tega sekali kau. Aku sudah gosok gigi dan cuci muka"

"Wah, ternyata makanan manusia sangat wangi" Yunho tiba-tiba datang dan duduk disamping Jaejong.

Jaejong menoleh kearah Yunho, hanya ingin melihat wajah tampan itu, tiba-tiba saja Yunho mencium sekilas bibir Jaejong "Hai sayang" Jaejong memalingkan wajahnya.

Dasar Yunho. Kalau ketahuan oleh Hyukjae. Bisa-bisa dia marah besar.

"Aku tahu apa yang kalian lakukan" Hyukjae meletakan piringnya diatas meja.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu memergoki kalian..." Hyukjae menatap Yunho dengan tatapn membunuh. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum tampa dosa. Sedangkan Jaejong hanya bisa diam... malu

"Kau"tunjuk Hyukjae kepada Yunho

"Bisa tidak, kau bersikap lembut kepada adikku"setelah mengatakan itu Hyukjae kembali kedapur.

Yunho terkekeh ketika melihat sikap Hyukjae itu.. _kakak ipar yang sangat ganas ._

Tatapan Yunho kembali mengarah kearah Jaejong. Wajah Jaejong makin memerah, ia merasa wajahnya panas seperti terbakar.

"Jaejong. Bangunkan Sungmin. suruh dia bangun dan sarapan" Suruh Hyukjae.

Betapa bahagianya Jaejong ketika mendengar titahan Hyukjae. Jadi...dia bisa menghindari tatapan Yunho itu. dengan cepat, Jaejong lari tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Yunho

* * *

Jaejong mengetuk pintu Sungmin

"Noona, sarapan sudah siap" seru Jaejong sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin. Jaejong mendengar suara laki-laki di dalam kamar. Siapa?

Karena penasaran ia membuka pintu kamar itu lalu dengan pelan berjalan kearah ranjang Sungmin.

"Hyung, sedang apa kau disini? Apa semalam kau tidur disini" Kyuhyun menempelkan telunjuknya ke depan bibirnya, tanda supaya Jaejong tidak berisik. Takut Sungminnya terbangun.

Jaejong memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan jengah. Oh ayolah, Kyuhyun sengaja mencium pipi Sungmin berkali-kali sambil memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat.

Dua menit berlalu, dan Kyuhyun masih melakukan hal itu di depan Jaejong.

"Sampai kapan kau melakukan itu. ayolah aku lapar" Jaejong melangkah mendekati Sungmin lalu ia mengoyang-goyangkan badan Sungmin pelan

"Noona bangun, sudah pagi"

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah" Kyuhyun menepiskan tangan Jaejong yang menyentuh bahu Sungmin.

"Membangunkannya" jawab Jaejong polos.

"Jangan membangunkannya, dia terlihat sangat lelap" kata Kyuhyun _sewot_.

Jaejong dan Kyuhyun masih _bercecok_ ria. Antara membangunkan Sungmin atau tidak.

Karena mendengar suara yang ribut, Sungmin menggeliatkan badannya. Kyuhyun dan Jaejong terdiam sambil memandang Sungmin. Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya, terkejutnya ia ketika melihat dua namja yang tengah memandangnya.

Jaejong tersenyum puas "Ah, akhirnya kau bangun juga, cepat turun, sarapan sudah siap"Dengan langkah puas, Jaejong pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Sialan" gerutu Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang masih kebingungan hanya bisa diam dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lembut. tangannya bergerak sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin lembut

"Tidak" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memandang. Cukup lama...

Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya,. Ia ingin sekali mengecup bibir manis milik Sungmin.. sedikit lagi.. dan nampaknya Sungmin tidak menolaknya, ia memejamkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun makin mendekat.

"CHO KYUHYUN... LEPASKAN SUNGMIN, BIARKAN DIA SARAPAN. KALAU TIDAK KESINI. AKAN KU BUNUH KAU" Suara Hyukjae membahana. Padahal Hyukjae masih ada di dapur, tetapi teriakan-nya sampai terdengar jelas disini. Rupanya Jaejong telah memberitahu Hyukjae kalau ada Kyuhyun dikamar Sungmin.

Refleks, Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun. dengan canggung, Sungmin duduk.

"Ah, lebih baik kita... kita kebawah... sebelum...sebelum" Sungmin kehabisan kata-kata, semburat merah muncul di pipinya. Sungmin langsung berdiri dan tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata lagi, ia pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mati-matian menahan tawa.

* * *

"Sejak kapan kau tinggal disini?" tanya Kyuhyun sengit.

Ketika ia berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang memakan sarapannya, Kyuhyun menatap Yunho bingung. Yunho menempati kursi yang berada disamping Jaejong. Sungmin, Jaejong dan Hyukjae menikmati sarapannya, Yunho... dia hanya memandangi Jaejong.

Kyuhyun melihat Jaejong menundukan kepalanya dalam. Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan makanannya, namun usahanya sia-sia...

lalu Yunho menatap Kyuhyun tajam "Sejak kapan juga kau tinggal disini?" tanya Yunho tidak kalah sengit. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya. Malas untuk berdebat dengan Yunho. Kyuhyun duduk disamping Sungmin.

"Kesatriamu mana?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Hyukjae yang dari tadi diam.

Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun lalu ia mendesah panjang "Tidak tahu, dari kemarin dia tidak kesini" kata Hyukjae lemas.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya "Tumben sekali" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Oh yah. Kyu. Kau tahu tidak?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba. Ekspresinya berubah serius.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Yunho ingin tahu, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho pun, Yunho akan menceritakannya.

"Kibum datang menemui Siwon" kata Yunho. Semua mata terjuju pada Yunho, penasaran dengan ucapan Yunho selanjutnya

"Setahuku, Siwon dan Kibum pergi ke dunia Penyihir" jelas Yunho.

Tidak ada yang menyadari ekspresi Kyuhyun saat ini. Dia berubah tegang, matanya menghitam semua. Ada yang tidak beres disini

"Mungkin Donghae ikut kesana" kata Yunho sambil menatap Hyukjae

"Mereka mau apa kesana? bukannya, Penyihir sangat membenci para monster?" tanya Jaejong

"Aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Yunho. Sebenarnya dia tahu. Sangat tahu malah. Tapi... ia tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada para manusia. Belum saatnya...

Yunho dan Kyuhyun saling tatap. Tentu Kyuhyun tahu apa yang dilakukan mereka –siwon , Kibum dan Donghae – di dunia penyihir...

* * *

Donghae berjalan dibelakang Kibum dan Siwon. Mereka sedang berjalan ke dunia Penyihir. Dunia penyihir dan dunia monster dibatasi oleh Gua. Seperti dunia Manusia dan dunia Monster. Dan mereka sudah berhasil melewati gua itu. dan di dunia penyihir ini, Kekuatan para Monster hilang. Entah apa yang dilakukan para penyihir untuk melindungi dunianya ini.

Donghae merasa sangat bosan, ia ingin bertemu dengan Hyukjae-nya. Dan pemandangan didepannya bikin ia sangat iri. Siwon jelas-jelas selalu memandang Kibum yang terlihat tidak peduli. ketika Kibum menoleh kearah Siwon, Siwon pura-pura melihat kesana kemari. Kelakuan Siwon , sama seperti Donghae yang dulu mengajak Hyukjae kencan. Donghae tahu, kalau Siwon menyukai Kibum tapi ia tidak tahu perasaan Kibum kepada Siwon, Kibum sangat _cuek_.

"Well, Apakah para penyihir menyambut kita dengan baik?" tanya Donghae akhirnya.

"Penyihir itu tahu kalau kita mau kesana. Yesung yang melakukannya. Dia sekarang ada disana" penjelasan dari Siwon itu membuat Donghae terkejut. Yesung? Mana mungkin bisa.

"Kenapa Yesung ada disana?"Donghae berlari kecil mendekati Siwon. Kibum hampir terdorong kesamping. Untung saja Siwon menahan badan Kibum.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Siwon cemas. Kibum tersenyum "Iya"

Tatap Siwon beralih ke Donghae yang sekarang berdiri dia sebelah kirinya

"Bisa tidak kau pelan-pelan? Kau hampir melukai Kibum" kata Siwon sangar.

"Ah, Mianhae.. Kibum noona, Mianhae" sesal Donghae. Kibum hanya tersenyum

"Kenapa Yesung ada disana?" ulang Donghae.

"Kau tidak tahu yah? Sudah lama ia berteman dengan para penyihir itu. katanya, ia ingin belajar menjadi penyihir" jelas Siwon.

"Hah? Menjadi penyihir? Mana mungkin bisa?" tanya Donghae bingung. ada tawa di pertanyaannya

"Ya... aku rasa ini hanya siasat untuk mendekati putri Penyihir. Kau tidak tahu yah? Perjuangan Yesung selama bertahun-tahun ini?" Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia salut dengan kegigihan Yesung untuk membuktikan bahwa ia baik, tidak seperti monster lainnya.

Donghae menganguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti._ Karena wanita._.. Donghae merasakan apa yang Yesung rasakan. Dulu sewaktu mengejar Hyukjae, Donghae mati-matian meyakinkan Hyukjae. Perjuangannya waktu itu sangat berat. Butuh bertahun-tahun untuk meluluhkan hati Hyukjae. Tapi... usahanya tidak sia-sia. Sekarang ia memiliki Hyukjae.

Siwon tersenyum ketika melihat Donghae yang tersenyum. ia tahu, Donghae juga sama seperti Yesung.. berjuang untuk mendapatkan pujaan hatinya... Siwon juga tahu, kisah pahit yang dialami Donghae dulu.

Kibum yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak peduli.

_Dasar namja _

* * *

Ternyata Para penyihir itu menyambut Siwon, Kibum dan Donghae dengan baik. Entah apa yang Yesung katakan kepada para penyihir itu. saat ini para penyihir – Raja, Ratu, Pangeran, Dan seorang putri – dan para monster –Siwon , Kibum, Donghae dan Yesung – sedang berada di ruang rapat khusus untuk membicarakan hal ini.

Lama mereka berbincang, Kibum menceritakan semuanya dan ia minta maaf atas kesalahan ayahnya dulu dan juga Kakaknya itu.

Tentu saja ia menerima permintan maaf itu. raja penyihir sangat mengenali putri Monster itu dan juga mengenali Ibunya yang sangat baik, berbeda dengan Kakaknya dan Ayahnya yang jahat.

"Dulu, Anda sangat dekat dengan keluargaku. Apa Anda tahu, kelemahan Kakakku itu? jujur, saya tidak tahu kelemahan Kakakku itu" kata Kibum sopan.

Raja penyihir itu tersenyum lembut "Tentu aku tahu... dia akan menyerah jika 'kesayangannya' lemah.. atau... mati" kata sang Raja. Terdengar lembut tapi menusuk

Kesayangan? Apa kesayangannya... Kibum tidak tahu kesayangan kakaknya itu. kalaupun ia tahu, ia akan membunuh kesayangan Kakaknya itu.

"Maaf tuan, tapi apa kesayangan King GD? Apa Anda tahu?" tanya Siwon sopan

"Adik perempuannya" jawab Raja itu

Kibum pucat pasi ketika mendengar jawaban itu.. adik King GD itu hanya Kibum... tidak ada yang lain

Semua mata tertuju pada Kibum.

"Apa Anda yakin?" tanya Kibum parau

Raja itu hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

"Maaf putri, tapi apa yang di katakan aboji benar" Sang pangeran membuka suaranya.

Kibum menatap Pangeran itu dalam.

"Dulu aku mengenal Kakakmu itu, dan aku tahu, kalau Kau adalah kesayangannya" jelas Pangeran itu lagi. Pangeran Jin young. Sangat tampan...

"Apa ada cara lain, Anda penyihir, mungkin... Anda bisa mengubah King GD menjadi baik atau..."

"Mengubahnya menjadi manusia" Sang Putri Penyihir itu memotong ucapan Siwon.

Tentu putri itu bisa mengubah King GD menjadi manusia dan lebih menurut... tapi...

"Ya sudah pakai cara itu saja" Kata Siwon semangat.

Raja penyihir itu tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, ramuan itu ada di dunia manusia" kata raja Penyihir itu

"Aku menitipkan ramuanku... dulu... kepada sahabatku... dia manusia... dan saya sangat percaya padanya" lanjut Raja itu. lalu ia mengucapkan mantra. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah foto berukuran kecil di hadapannya. Lalu ia memberikan foto itu kepada Siwon.

"Ini foto keluarganya" jelas Raja Penyihir itu.

Di dalam foto itu terdapat sebuah keluarga yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Seorang ayah, Ibu dan Anak Laki-laki yang sangat tampan...

Siwon menatap foto itu secara intens. Ia harus menemui Manusia itu. harus... namun sebelumnya, ia harus berbicara dengan Kyuhyun

* * *

"Kenapa kau terlihat bersemangat seperti itu?" tanya Kibum kepada Siwon.

Saat ini Kibum, Siwon, Donghae dan Yesung sedang berjalan menuju Dunia mereka. Siwon dan Kibum berjalan di depan Yesung dan Donghae...

"Karena aku ingin" jawab Siwon singkat. Tentu Kibum tidak puas dengan jawaban Siwon.

"Kenapa kau ingin?" tanya Kibum lagi

"Karena itu yang terbaik" jawab Siwon

Kibum menatap Siwon dengan kesal. Dasar namja.

"Terbaik?"

"Iya"

"Menemui manusia jalan terbaik? Masih ada cara lain kan. Membunuh kesayangannya" seru Kibum.

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya, otomatis Kibum, Yesung dan Donghae menghentikan langkahnya

"Dengar" kata Siwon tegas sambil menghadap Kibum

"Menemui manusia itu adalah cara yang bijak. Tidak ada yang tersakiti"

"Tapi... itu sulit. Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku di depan kakakku saja, cara yang lebih mudah"

Siwon menatap Kibum dengan tatapan mengerikan

"Tidak bisa"

"BISA"

"AKU BILANG TIDAK" bentak Siwon

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak mau kau terluka" jawab Siwon lembut. Oh shit... Siwon tidak sengaja mengucapkan itu. dasar mulut, tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

Yesung dan Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Siwon sedangkan Kibum, ia tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa.

"Wah, sepertinya kita harus duluan. Ayo kita tinggalkan pasangan ini" Yesung menarik Donghae meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum yang masih terpaku disana

"Well, Putri tadi cantik juga. Wanita itu yang kau incar?" tanya Donghae

"Kau bicara apa eoh?" tanya Yesung balik

"Kau ini. Tidak usah pura-pura"

Yesung tersenyum "Oke, Dia wanita yang aku incar. Namanya Ryewook. Manis kan?" tanya Yesung.

Suara Donghae dan Yesung makin tidak terdengar karena mereka sudah berjalan jauh. Sedangkan Siwon dan Kibum masih berdiri di tempat.

Siwon berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung "Kita sebaiknya menemui Kyuhyun" setelah itu, mereka kembali meneruskan perjalanannya.

* * *

Kyuhyun hanya diam ketika Siwon menjelaskan semuanya.. semuanya yang terjadi tadi pagi.

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Siwon berada di hutan dekat rumah Hyukjae.

"Ini Foto manusia yang menyimpan ramuan itu" Siwon menyerahkan sebuah foto kehadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil Foto itu. lalu... ia tertegun... laki-laki yang sangat tampan itu... ia mengenalnya

"Kita bunuh saja Kibum" kata Kyuhyun sadis ketika puas menatap foto itu.

"YA! Jangan bicara sembarangan. Aku akan membunuh kau terlebih dahulu kalau kau berniat mencelakai Kibum" bentak Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar bentakan Siwon

"Aku hanya bercanda. Ternyata kau benar-benar mencintai Kibum"

"Bukan begitu. Dia tidak salah apa-apa. lagi pula, aku tidak mau ada yang berkorban disini" bantah Siwon.

Kyuhyun menatap foto itu lagi.. laki-laki itu...

Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun. ada yang disembunyikan Kyuhyun.. Siwon tahu itu

"Ada apa? kau mengenalnya?" tanya Siwon

"Dia... laki-laki itu.. anak dari Sahabat Raja Penyihir.. Tunangan Sungmin" jawab Kyuhyun

"WOW" respon Siwon, hanya kata itu yang bisa dia keluarkan.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tanpa ekspresi

"Kalau aku menemuinya... dia pasti ingin Sungmin. aku tahu sifat manusia. kebanyakan dari mereka tidak ingin rugi. _berlian harus diganti dengan berlian_"

TBC

Review please...


	8. Chapter 8

**KYUMIN **

**GS**

* * *

Sebelumnya.. ini belum di cek ulang yah, kalau ada kesalahan maklum, terus bilang ke authornya.

Udah malem, besok harus bangun pagi-pagi..

jadi maklum yah :D

happy reading

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Siwon pergi menemui Kibum. Menemui manusia itu harus di tunda. Toh king GD belum berulah? Kalau king GD bertindak, baru ia juga bertindak. Masih terbayang wajah frustasi Kyuhyun dibenaknya.

Bukannya Kyuhyun pengecut, tentu dia bisa menghabisi manusia itu. Hanya saja, ia harus berfikir dua kali. Jelas, Kyuhyun tidak bisa melukai manusia itu. Dan tidak mungkin Kyuhyun ber ulah terang-terangan di dunia manusia.

Para penyihir itu akan marah besar.

Pasti terjadi kekacauan jika Kyuhyun melakukan itu...

"Oh, begitu ceritanya" kata Kibum.

Saat ini Siwon dan Kibum duduk di hamparan rerumputan yang luas. Hanya ada mereka berdua disana.

Siwon sengaja membawa Kibum kesini. Entah lah apa yg difikirkannya. Diam - diam Siwon memandang Kibum. Kibum saat ini sedang memandang kedepan dengan tatapan kosong

"lalu, sekarang bagaimana?" tanta Kibum.

"Kau bunuh aku saja" lanjut Kibum, Siwon langsung melebarkan kedua matanya

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah mengorbankanmu" kata Siwon tegas, sedikit membentak.

Kibum terkekeh ketika mendengar ucapan Siwon

"Kenapa,.. Kenapa kau tidak ingin mengorbankan ku? Kalau kita memaksa menemui manusia itu... Wanita Kyuhyun sebagai gantinya?"

Siwom tertegun. Memang, harus ada yang di korbankan. Kibum yang mati atau Sungmin yang di bawa ke dunia manusia? Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia yakin, Kyuhyun tidak akan menerima hal ini. Dia sangat posesif kepada Sungmin... Lagi pula, Sungmin akan hidup di dunia manusia itu. Bukannya Ia sudah bertunangan dengan manusia itu? Jadi... Tunangannya itu pasti akan melindungi Sungmin.

Siwon mendengar Kibum mengehela nafas.

"Lalu... Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Kibum.

Siwon menepuk pelan bahu Kibum "Kita harus memikirkan cara lain.. Yang tidak merugikan siapapun"

Kibum mengangukan kepalanya "Benar, kalau kakaku berulah, baru kita bertindak" Kata Kibum sambil menoleh kearah Siwon.

"Terima kasih" kata Kibum pelan, terdengar begitu ,merdu di telinga Siwon

"Mengapa kau mengucapkan itu?" tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum

"Karena kau begitu baik" jawab Kibum.

Mereka saling menatap lalu tertawa pelan.

"Sama-sama. Princess.. Sama-sama"

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan panggil aku seperti itu" Kibum memukul pelan bahu Siwon.

Mereka bertatapan kembali, lalu tertawa pelan. Berada di dekatnya terasa begitu nyaman.

#########

siang ini giliran Sungmin yang mememasak. Aroma masakannya tercium begitu harum.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri sungmin, lalu ia memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"Eh?" Sungmin menoleh ke samping lalu ia mendengus kesal ketika Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kyu... Aku ingin memasak" kata Sungmin, sedikit risi karena kelakuan Kyuhyun yang begitu manja

"Memasak saja, aku tidak akan ganggu " setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun langsung meluncurkan kecupannya ke sekitar leher Sungmin

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sambil mengerang. Kyuhyun mencium leher Sungmin sampai menuju belakang telinga Sungmin.

Seketika, Sungmin merasa begitu lemas. Kakinya seperti lumpuh karena ciuman yang diberikan tersenyum puas, akhirnya ia bisa mengalihkan perhatian kanan Kyuhyun bergerak untuk mematikan api yang berasal dari kompor. Setelah api mati, Kyuhyun memutar tubuh Sungmin lalu ia mencium bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengerang kenikmatan ketika ia merasakan lidah Sungmin di lidahnya.

Rupanya Sungmin sudah terbawa hasrat, Sungmin membalas ciuman Kyuhyun dengan agresif. ia mendorong Kyuhyun sambil mencium Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasakan pantatnya mengenai meja.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, Sungminnya menjdi cepat, Kyuhyun memutar tubuh Sungmin lalu memojokan mengangkat tubuh Sungmin. Membawa tubuh Sungmin keatas meja.

Ciuman Kyuhyun turun ke leher Sungmin, ia sengaja memberikan tanda disana.

Sungmin mendongkakan kepalanya, membuat Kyuhyun leluasa menjamah lehernya.

Tangan Sungmin bergerak menuju kepala Kyuhyun, ia remas rambut itu, lalu menekan kepala Kyuhyun supaya Kyuhyun makin menciumnya.

Sungmin mendesah keenakan ketika Kyuhyun meremas payudaranya, sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun membuka kancing atas Sungmin dan meraup Ujung payudara Sungmin.

Sungmin makin meremas rambut Kyuhyun, hisapan Kyuhyun terasa begitu kuat, sedikit ngilu. Lalu Sungmin merasakan ujung payudaranya di gigit kecil, hal itu membuat Sungmin geli.

"Lebih baik kalian mencari tempat yang lebih tertutup. JANGAN DI DAPURKU!" bentak Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Entah sejak kapan Hyukjae berdiri di ruang makan. Bukan hanya Hyukjae saja, tapi disana ada Donghae, Jaejong dan Yunho.

Donghae menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok, jaejong ternganga dan Yunho tersenyum mesum.

Yunho menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lalu bersiul.

"Wow" gumam Yunho. Kyuhyun melihat apa yang Yunho tatap, ternyata Yunho sedang menatap Tubuh Sungmin yang sudah half naked. Refleks, Sungmin menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya, semburat merah menghiasi wajah Sungmin.

Dengan Cekatan, Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Sungminnya bukan tontonan.

"Hilangkan fikiran kotormu itu Yunho!" kata Kyunyun pelan namun menakutkan.

"Ternyata wanitamu itu montok juga" kata Yunho santai, ia hanya ingin menggoda Kyuhyun saja. Jaejong langsung menyikut perut Yunho dengan sangat kencang

"Sialan kau!" pekik Jaejong. Sedetik kemudian, Jaejong berjalan kearah kamaranya lalu terdengar suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras.

Yunho yang belum mengerti ucapan Jaejong hanya termenung, semua mata tertuju pada Yunho.

Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan "Rasakan" kata Kyuhyun menatap Kyuhyun, ia masih belum mengerti. Lalu ketika melihat tatapan Kyuhyun, ia langsung mengerti. Jaejong cemburu.

Senyuman terpasang diwajah

"Dia cemburu? Berarti dia mencintaiku?" tanya Yunho entah di tujukan pada siapa.

Sedetik kemudian Yunho berlari ke kamar pintu tidak terkunci. Setelah Yunho menutup kembali pintu kamar Jaejong, terdengar suara teriakan Jaejong. Sedetik kemudian, teriakan itu hilang.

Donghae tersenyum, ia tahu apa yang dilakuakan Yunho kepada Jaejong.

Memang selama ini, Jaejong belum mengucapkan cinta kapada tidak menyerah untuk meluluhkan hati Jaejong. Walaupun Yunho dam Jaejong sudah melakukan hal intim, tapi Jaejong belum mengatakan cinta kepada Yunho.

Yunho bersukur ia menggoda Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, kalau tidak, ia tidak tahu perasaan mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan adik dan calon adik iparnya itu, lalu ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kalian masih diam? Cari tempat yang lebih peribadi!" pekik Hyukjae.

"Sudahlah, biarkan mereka melakukan itu" Donghae mengelus pelan pundak Hyukjae.

"Mereka boleh saja melakukn sesukabmereka, tapi jangan di tempat terbuka seperti in!" kata Hyukjae ketus kepada Donghae

"Kenapa? Kita pernah melakukan itu juga di dapur kan?" tanya Donghae sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sungmin yang masih didalam pelukan Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mati matian menahan tawa. Takut Hyukjae tersimggung. Sedangkan Kyuhyun , ia malah tertawa kencang.

Wajah Hyukjae memerah ia membuka mulutnya lalu menutupnya kembali.

Sekarang, Sungmin sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya, ia tertawa sekencang-kencangnya, ia memukul mukul dada Kyuhyun. "Lihat wajahnya" kata Sungmin diantara tawanya.

"Kalian menyebalkan!" Hyukjae berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia merancau tidak jelas, lalu ia membantik pintu kamar dengan kencang

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya "Dasar, Adik dan Kakak sama saja, membanting pintu seenaknya" gumam Donghae.

Donghae menatap Kyunyun dan Sungmin bergantian

"Well, kalian harus mencari tempat yang lebih pribadi jika ingin meneruskan kegiatan kalian" kata Donghae sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun, malu dengan godaan Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum lalu berjalan menyusul Hyukjae.

"Kau bersiap siaplah" suruh Kyuhyun sambil menatap puncuk kepala Sungmin dibawahnya.

Sungmin mendongkakan kepalanya menatap Kyuhuun

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Rahasia" kata Kyuhyun dengan misterius

############

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke dunia penyihir, dia sudah mendapat izin dari raja penyihir, tentu saja atas bantuan Yesung.

Dunia penyihir ini sungguh luar biasa indahnya, banyak para penyihir yang menaiki sapu terbang, mereka terbang dengan teratur karena ada polisi penyihir yang mengatur jalannya sapu terbang.

Sungmin berkali-kali mengucapkan kata "wow" atau "waah"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat Sungmin. Wajah bahagia tergambar diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin kesebuah taman.

Taman yang lebih indah dari pada taman di dunia manusia. Memang para penyihir itu sangat cerdas, mereka dapat membuat taman seindah ini hanya dengan mengucapkan sebuah mantra dan BOM

jadilah taman ini

tapi tidak semua yang mengetahui mantra itu, hanya kerajaan lah yang tahu. Tentu saja untuk menghindari kekacauan, di dunia penyihir ini banyak peraturan yang berlaku.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kyuhyun

Sungmin tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun

"Menganggumkan. Begitu indah disini"

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya, bunga bunga indah bermekaran, ia melihat bunga mawar berwarna merah, terlihat begitu indah.

Sungmin melepaskan genggamn tangan Kyuhyun lalu berlari kecil menuju bunga mawar itu

"Wah, indahnya." Sungmin mencium bunga itu, tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh bunga itu.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin mendengar suara peluit. Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya, ia menoleh ke sumber suara.

Twrnyata peluit itu di tiup oleh pria tampan, pria itu mengenakan seragam, seprti seragam yang di pakai polisi untuk mngatur jalannya sapu terbang.

Sungmin menegang, pria itu berjalan kearahnya. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin lalu menggandeng Sungmin.

Pria yang meniup peluit berdiri di depan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Pria itu sangat manis, ia mengalungkan sebuah peluit yang begitu melihat, tongkat sihir yang digantung di sabuk pria itu

"Jangan menyentuh bunga itu, kalau rusak, saya akan membawa Anda kehadapan Raja, dan beliau Akan menghukum Anda" kata pria itu.

Sungmin menggeleng kepalanya "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk merusak bunga itu..." Sungmin membaca name tag pria itu "Lee Minhyuk-Shii"

"Baiklah, saya maafkan. Lainkali jangan melakukan itu" kata Minhyuk, lalu pria itu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun

Minhyuk terliat terkejut melihat Kyuhyun

"Kau ... Kyuhyun dari dunia monster?" tanya Minhyuk dengan suara tercekat.

Kyuhyun mengangukn kepalanya "Benar, saya sudah mendapat ijin dari Raja" jawab Kyuhyun dengan sedikit ketus

Minhyuk tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tersinggung dengan ucapan Minhyuk.

"Bukan... Kau tidak kenal aku?" tanya Minhyuk

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Minhyuk dalam-dalam. Senyuman itu...

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika mengingat pria di depannya itu.

"Kau... Lee Minhyuk yang dulu aku tolong?" tanya Kyuhyun

Minhyuk tersenyum sambil mengangukan kepalanya.

"Benar, aku msih berutang budi kepada mu. Karena kau, aku bebas dari raja mu yang menyeramkan itu" jawab Minhyuk lalu ia tertawa

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Minhyuk langsung menyambut tangan Kyuhyun.

Setelah berjabat tangan, Minhyuk menoleh kearah Sungmin

"Apa wanita cantik ini milik mu?" tanya Minhyuk

"Iya, aku menyukiknya dari dunia manusia"

Minhyuk terliha terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Minhyuk

Minhyuk menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya itu dengan tersenyum "Well, lebih baik kalian mencari tempat yang sepi karena..." Minhyuk menoleh keselilingnya

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga melihat sekelilingnya, ternyata mereka menjadi pusat perhatian banyak penyihir.

Para wanita menatap Kyuhyun terang-terangan

bahkan ada yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memuja.

Sedangkan para pria memandang Sungmin dengan kagum, bahkan ada diantara mereka yang menggoda Sungmin dengan tatapan matanya.

Kyuhyun berdehem "Well, sepertinya aku harus membawa pergi Sungmin dari sini. Tatapan pria itu mwnjijikan, seprti menelanjangi Sungmin bulat-bulat" Kyuhyun menatap pria yg menggoda Sungmin itu dengan sangar

Pria itu membeku ketika melihat tatapan membunuh Kyuhyun.

Minhyuk tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang sangat posesif.

########

Sudah puas Siwon menghabiskan waktu dengan Kibum, ia pun mengantar Kibum ke perkumpulan Kibum.

"Makasih yah" kata Kibum sambil tersenyum

Siwon membalas senyuman Kibum "sama-sama"

setelah itu, Siwon melambaikan tangan lalu pergi meninggalkan Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Siwon, makin lama Siwon makin tidak terlihat.

Kibum tertawabkecil ketika ia mengingat kembali kebersamaannya bersama Siwon. Ia dan siwon seprti remaja yang baru pertama kali berkencan, masih malu-malu.. Tunggu dulu, berkencan?

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, tentu saja ia dan Siwon tiadak berkencan, mereka hanya mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Kibum tersenyum, semenit kemudian ia membalikan badannya.

kibum meloncat kecil ketika ia melihat Kakaknya sedang beridiri di depannya.

"Oppa, kau mengagetkanku" Kibum memegang dadanya. King GD hanya tersenyum misterius. Kibum tahu, Kakaknya itu punya rencana jahat

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kibum ketus

King GD hanya tersenyum mendengar nada suara Kibum.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui adikku, apa tidak boleh?"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli kepadaku?"

King GD tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Kibum

"Kau terlihat akrab dengan Choi Siwon itu" kata King GD.

Kibum tahu, kakaknya kesini pasti akan menanyai hal itu.

"Kita hanya berteman" King GD tersenyum meremehkan ketika mendengar jawaban Kibum

"Sejak kapan kau berteman dengannya? Sejak kau dan kelompok sparkling mengunjungi dunia penyihir" kata King GD jijik

Kibum menegang ketika mendengar ucapan King Gd,, dia mengetahui hal ini? Apa dia tahu apa yang sudah direncanakan Kibum dan anggota Sparkling.

KING GD tertawa kencang " Aku tahu apa rencana kalian. Sungguh, kalian bukan tandingan ku!"

Kibum makin gemetaran ketika KIng GD tersenyum licik.

Sial, rencananya gagal.

"Kau jangan mengangap lemah kami. Kami bisa mengalahkan mu. Bahkan aku tidak segan membunuhmu bila kau bertindak seperti dulu" bentak Kibum.

"Ia aku rasa kalian bisa mengalahkanku. Karena kalian tahu kelemahanku"

"Maka dari itu, Aku harus melindungi kesayanganku" sambung King GD.

Kibum masih bingung dengan ucapan Kakaknya itu. mereka terdiam. semenit kemudian pengawal King GD mengeliling Kibum dan King GD

Sekarang Kibum tahu apa yang dimaksud Kakaknya. Para pengawal itu langsung menahan kedua tangan Kibum. Kibum mencoba meronta. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Kibum mengeluarkan sumpah serapah kepada Kakaknya itu namun King GD hanya bersiul senang dan membawa Kibum ke kerajaannya.

"Sial" Siwon meninju pohon disampingnya, sedari tadi ia mengawasi King GD dan Kibum. Teryata dugaannya benar, ada King GD disana. Tadi ia mencium bau kerajaan yang khas. Ia harus menemui manusia itu.

#######

Kyuhyun tertegun ketika mendengar cerita dari Siwon. Kibum disandra King GD. Ia tahu, Kibum tidak akan pernah terluka tapi ia tahu, kalau King GD mulai beraksi.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin.

Sekarang Sungmin, Hyukjae, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Donghae duduk mengelilingi meja makan.

"Kita harus menemui manusia itu. biar aku yang kesana" kata Siwon. Kyuhyun menyutuji hal -tiba Yesung muncul disana

"Kau tidak bisa kesana, yang bisa hanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin"

Semua mata tertuju pada Yesung dan ternyata disamping Yesung ada gadis cantik.

"Kami dari dunia penyihir sudah menceritakan hal ini kepada manusia itu. dan Tuan Kim akan menyerahkan ramuan itu jika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mengambilnya" jelas Gadis cantik itu.

"Memangnya siapa manusia itu?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya. Dia sungguh penasaran, dari tadi semuanya hanya bilang 'manusia itu' dan 'tuan kim'

Hening, tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun

"Kyu... jawab aku"

"Manusia itu... 'Mantan' tunangn kamu" jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin terdiam, ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Lalu ia menghela nafas.

"Ya Sudah temui saja dia" kata Sungmin enteng

"Tidak, Aku takut dia akan mengambilmu dari ku" jawab Kyuhyun datar

Sungmin tersenyum "Dia . Kim Jungmo sangat baik. Kalau aku tidak mau bersamanya lagi, tentu dia akan mengerti. Sayang.. biar aku yang bicara dengannya" Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lama. Ia melihat sebuah tekat yang kuat dimata Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendesah lalu mengangukan kepalanya

Sungmin tersenyum bahagia. Mereka berbincang sedikit lalu Sungmin meminta ijin untuk kekamarnya.

########

Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya. Kamarnya begitu gelap karena lampu belum dinyalakan. Besok ia akan bertemu dengan Jungmo. Tidak... ia tidak mencintai Jungmo lagidia ingin bertemu dengannya karena ingin membicarakan banyak hal.

Sungmin berjalan menuju saklar lampu dan menekan tombol itu. Sedetik kemudian kamarnya menjadi terang.

Angin berhembus sangat kencang, angin itu masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin. Sungmin berjalan menuju jendela untuk menutup jendela itu.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pria berdiri didepannya. Dia... King GD, raja itu tersenyum menyeramkan. Sungmin yang panik hanya bisa berteriak kencang.

Teriakan Sungmin terdengar dari lantai bawah. Sontak mereka semua berlari menuju kamar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Sungmin.

Didepannya ia melihat King GD menggendong Sungmin ala pengantin, Sungmin tidak sadarkan diri.

King GD tersenyum iblis kepada Kyuhyun lalu ia loncat dari balkon itu dan menghilang.

##########

Malam Itu juga Kyuhyun, Siwon, Yesung dan Putri penyihir itu pergi ke kediaman Keluarga Kim.

Keluarga Kim sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Putri Penyihir dan... tiga monster yang sangat tampan.

Keluarga Kim menyambut mereka dengan hangat.

Sekarang mereka semua berada di ruang tamu milik keluarga Kim. Jungmo menatap Sinis Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun balas menatap Jungmo dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Tuan Kim merasakan ketegangan di ruangan ini

"Baik, setelah mendengar cerita kalian, Aku akan memberikan ramuan itu"

"Tidak" Seru Jungmo

"Apa yang kau katakan hah! Kau ingin membunuh Sungmin" bentak Kyuhyun

Jungmo tersenyum sinis "Itu lebih bagus bukan? Diantara kita tidak ada yang bisa memiliki Sungmin" kata Jungmo dingin.

Kyuhyun melihat Jungmo dengan sadis, ia seperti ingin memutuskan leher Jungmo.

Jungmo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau menyeramkan, aku takut" kata Jungmo dengan nada mengejek.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Jungmo, sudah lah jangan bermain-main" kata Tuan kim dengan tenang.

"Aku belum puas. Lelaki itu pernah memukuliku sampai babak belur"

Suasana ruangan ini makin menegangkan, tidak ada yang berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun lalu terdengar suara tangisan bayi.

"Sayang, Kevin menangis terus, bisakah kau menggantikan ku sebentar?" Seorang wanita masuk keruangan itu. wanita yang sedang menggendong bayi itu menjadi salah tingkah karena ditatap oleh banyak orang.

"Eh, ada tamu rupanya" kata Wanita itu.

Jungmo berdiri lalu mengendong bayi itu.

Kyuhyun mengertutkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti

Jungmo menoleh kearah Kyuhyun "Oke, aku jujur. Aku sudah menikah sebulan yang lalu" kata Jungmo sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun masih belum mengerti apa-apa. tidak mungkin menikah sebulan yang lalu tetapi sudah memiliki bayi berumur tiga bulan kecuali kalau...

"Ini kecelakaan" kata Jungmo "Ketika aku bertunangan dengan Sungmin, aku menghianatinya.. aku tidur dengan wanita lain. Dan ketika Sungmin diambil olehmu, aku menikahi wanita ini" jelas Jungmo enteng

"Sialan kau" Kyuhyun berdiri, ia hendak menghampiri Jungmo namun Siwon menahan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah lah Kyu, jangan urisi hal yang tidak penting seperti ini"

"Tuan, apa kami boleh meminta ramuan itu?" tanya Siwon kepada tuan Kim.

"Tentu saja, maafkan aku harus merepotkan kalian. Ini semua ide anakku... menyuruh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin keseini" Tuan Kim Menyerahkan botol kecil berwarna bening. Siwon mengambil ramuan itu dengan hati-hati, lalu ia menyerahkan ramuan itu kepada Putri Penyihir itu

"Terima kasih tuan"

Para Monster dan putri penyihir itu berpamitan pulang, Kyuhyun masih menatap Jungmo dengan tatapan membunuh

"Kyuhyun.. jika kau butuh bantuanku, kemari saja. aku akan membantu mu dan Sungmin" Kata Jungmo singkat

Kyuhyun malah makin menatap Jungmo sadis, lalu pergi dari kediaman Keluarga Kim. Sekarang ia harus merencanakan misi untuk mengubah King GD dan menyelamatkan Sungminnya

TBC

Review

* * *

Ada yang nanya ampe berapa chapter. belum tau tuh XD kayanya dua atau tiga chapter lagi deh

Dan Jungmo masih idup, waktu itu Kyuhyun ngebuat Jungmo babak belur doang kok. kan waktu itu ming yang mohon ke kyu...


	9. Chapter 9

Sebelumnya di** You Are A Monster**

_._

_"Tuan, apa kami boleh meminta ramuan itu?" tanya Siwon kepada tuan Kim._

_"Tentu saja, maafkan aku harus merepotkan kalian. Ini semua ide anakku... menyuruh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin keseini" Tuan Kim Menyerahkan botol kecil berwarna bening. Siwon mengambil ramuan itu dengan hati-hati, lalu ia menyerahkan ramuan itu kepada Putri Penyihir itu_

_"Terima kasih tuan"_

_Para Monster dan putri penyihir itu berpamitan pulang, Kyuhyun masih menatap Jungmo dengan tatapan membunuh_

_"Kyuhyun.. jika kau butuh bantuanku, kemari saja. aku akan membantu mu dan Sungmin" Kata Jungmo singkat_

_Kyuhyun malah makin menatap Jungmo sadis, lalu pergi dari kediaman Keluarga Kim. Sekarang ia harus merencanakan misi untuk mengubah King GD dan menyelamatkan Sungminnya_

* * *

_CHAPTER 9_

* * *

Sungmin bermimpi... ia melihat Kyuhyun jauh dari sana, namja tampan itu tersenyum kearahnya. Didalam mimpi itu Sungmin berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun

"Hai" kata Kyuhyun sambil membelai pipi Sungmin. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, dan menyandarkan wajahnya ketangan Kyuhyun

"Aku merindukanmu" kata Sungmin sedikit manja

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli "Aku tahu itu" Kyuhyun mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin menggunakan ibu jarinya

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya. Betapa indah namja yang berdiri dihadapannya dan betapa Sungmin mencintai namja itu.

Gadis pecinta warna Pink itu menggengam tangan Kyuhyun lalu mencium tangan Kyuhyun

"Kau begitu wangi dan kau begitu... hangat" Sungmin melebarkan kedua matanya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun aneh.

Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun baik-baik... ia baru menyadari kalau Kyuhyun yang sekarang tidak pucat, namja itu tidak bersuhu dingin... Kyuhyun layaknya manusia biasa. "Kau?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu namja itu menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya "Kenapa sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut sambil menghirup aroma Sungmin

Sungmin merasakannya... detak jantung Kyuhyun terdengar.

Dengan panik, Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun "Kau... manusia?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, namja itu malah menarik tangan Sungmin, membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya lalu Kyuhyun menarik pelan rambut Sungmin. Sungmin mendongkak kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung mencium Sungmin tepat dibibir, cepat, dalam dan ciuman itu dibalut oleh gairah. Sungmin terkesiap, ia belum siap di serang seperti itu, namun makin lama, Sungmin terbiasa dengan ciuman itu, Sungmin membalas ciuman itu dengan keras. Lidah mereka saling berperang didalam sana.

Kyuhyun mengerang, namja itu menarik pantat Sungmin kearah ereksi nya yang sudah membesar dan siap untuk melakukan ketahap selanjutnya.

Sungmin yang merasakan ereksi Kyuhyun itu memerah, walaupun ia pernah melihat seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun, dan merasakan miliknya didalam tubuhnya, namun Sungmin masih malu untuk melakukannya lagi..

Sungmin mengerang ketika Kyuhyun meremas pantatnya. Namja itu menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin perlahan lalu ciuman itu berlarih ke leher mulus milik Sungmin. Sungmin memejamkan matanya.. ia menikmati setiap belaian Kyuhyun, menikmati ujung lidah Kyuhyun yang menari-nari dikulitnya.

Sungmin membuka matanya sedikit. Di belakang Kyuhyun ia melihat bayangan hitam. Seperti kabut ombak. Sangat menyeramkan.

"Kyu.. apa itu" Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, lalu ia melihat ke belakangnya.

Kyuhyun berubah menjadi tegang. Sungmin mendengar Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya gugup

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin panik. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin lalu ia memegang erat tangan Sungmin

"Katakan padaku. Itu apa?" desak Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya

"Bukan apa-apa... tapi, apapun yang terjadi, jangan melepaskan tanganku" kata Kyuhyun mencoba tenang walaupun ia terlihat sangat panik.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya lalu ia menatap kabut hitam didepannya. Kabut itu mendekat.. semakin mendekat.. beberapa detik kemudian mereka diselimbuti oleh kabut itu. Saking tebalnya, Sungmin sampai tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri disampingnya.

Sungmin makin mengeratkan pegangannya. Tapi... ada yang salah.

Tangan Kyuhyun mendingin, membuat tangan Sungmin kepanasan.. aneh memang tapi ini rasanya sangat perih

Tapi Sungmin tidak ingin melepaskan itu, Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan itu.

Tapi makin lama, tangan Sungmin makin terasa panas, perih dan ngilu.

Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun ke depan matanya. Samar-samar, ia melihat tangan Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun putih pucat, urat yang biasanya tidak terlihat, sekarang terlihat disana, kukunya panjang dan menyeramkan begitu pula dengan jari-jarinya...

Sungmin tersentak ketika jari-jari itu terpotong dengan sendirinya dan berubah menjadi kelabang besar dan menggelikan. Sungmin langsung membanting kelabang itu ke tanah.

"Kyuhyun" panggil Sungmin panik. Kabut itu masih menghalangi pandangannya. Sungmin meraba-raba ke sekelilingnya sambil berjalan pelan. "Kyuhyun dimana kau" jerit Sungmin ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba bayangan itu menghilang dan Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun berdiri tidak jauh dari sana.

Kyuhyun berdiri membelakangi Sungmin, sehingga Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka mulutnya untuk memanggil Kyuhyun, namun suaranya tidak keluar. Sungmin mencoba lagi memanggil Kyuhyun tapi suaranya tidak keluar lagi. Sungmin pun tidak bisa menggerakan kaki nya.

Tangan panjang dengan kuku yang menakutkan menempel dipundak Sungmin, Sungmin menoleh kebelakang lalu ia menjerit ketakutan

Disana... berdiri Kyuhyun dengan wajah babak belur, darah membasahi wajahnya lalu... Kyuhyun tersenyum menakutkan kearah Sungmin...

* * *

Sungmin menggeliat tidak nyaman dikasur itu, keringat membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya...

Di dalam ruangan itu, ada seorang namja yang memperhatikan Sungmin secara intens, jari-jarinya mengelus bibir indahnya. Lalu ia tersenyum senang.

Sepertinya.. melihat Sungmin kesakitan seperti itu membuat namja tampan itu senang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin membuka kedua matanya. Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali lalu mengernyit sambil memegang kepala.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga" gumam namja itu sambil tersenyum manis namun menakutkan kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh dengan cepat kearah namja itu lalu mata indahnya terbuka lebar.

Sungmin beringsut mundur menjauhi namja itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Di mana aku? kenapa aku ada disini?" tanya Sungmin panik.

King GD tertawa melihat Sungmin panik seperti itu. "Kenapa sayang? Kau takut padaku? Jangan takut" gumam GD lembut. namja itu lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang

Mereka saling tatap. Yang satu menatap dengan ketakutan dan yang satu lagi menatap dengan gairah

"Aku ingin pulang" gumam Sungmin tiba-tiba

"Kau tidak boleh pulang, jika kau keluar dari ruangan ini. Monster lain akan memakanmu sampai habis. Kau mau itu?"

Sungmin pucat, air mata ketakutan menggenang dipelupuk matanya "Tolong... aku ingin pulang"

GD tertawa "Tidak heran kalau Kyuhyun mengincarmu. Aroma mu sangat memabukan... entah apa yang akan kulakukan padamu... membunuhmu atau... menidurimu"

Sungmin menegang "Tolong... jangan" lirih Sungmin pelan. Air mata Sungmin mengalir.

GD yang melihat itu langsung menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

GD memeluk Sungmin sangat erat, namja itu membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Sungmin dan menghirup aroma Sungmin lalu namja itu mendesah penuh dengan apresiasi.

Sungmin mencoba meronta, namuan tenaga GD begitu kuat. Sungmin tidak bisa apa-apa. Sungmin hanya bisa menagis kencang sambil mencoba sebisanya untuk menjauhi tubuhnya dari bibir itu.

"Tolong.. jangan... lepaskan aku"

GD tersenyum lalu ia mencium leher Sungmin "Kenapa? Anggap saja aku Kyuhyun-mu itu. aku tidak apa-apa jika kau membayangi namja itu.. yang penting, aku bisa merasakan diriku didalammu"

GD mencium leher Sungmin berkali-kali.

"Tidak. Lepaskan aku. kau tidak pantas di samakan dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun jauh lebih segalanya dibandingmu" bentak Sungmin emosi.

"Oh yah?" GD makin mengeratkan pelukan itu

"Awww"

"Aku akan buktikan padamu kalau aku lebih segalanya dibanding namja itu" GD membanting tubuh Sungmin ke ranjang. Lalu namja itu duduk mengangkang di perut Sungmin

"Apa yang kau lakukan... lepaskan aku" bentak Sungmin disela tangisannya

Mata GD menghitam, namja itu menaha kedua tangan Sungmin dengan satu tangan. Tangan satu lagi mencoba untuk membuka kancing baju Sungmin.

Kancing itu sudah terbuka semuanya. Terlihat secara jelas bra berwarna biru. Payudara Sungmin terlihat sangat kencang disana.

Sungmin menjerit ketakutan sambil menangis.

GD melihat ke wajah Sungmin, entah apa yang namja itu fikirkan. Ia terlihat muram.

GD berbisik ke telinga Sungmin "Aku tidak suka memaksa seorang yeoja... suatu saat nanti kau akan berlutut dikaki ku" GD mencium keras bibir Sungmin lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian.

Sungmin menangis sambil memeluk badannya sendiri. Ia ingin Kyuhyun-nya... sekarang...

* * *

Setelah mendapatkan ramuan itu, mereka semua termasuk putri penyihir berkumpul di gunung jill tepatnya di kediaman Eunhyuk.

Sudah beberapa jam mereka menyusun rencana dan akhirnya sudah diputuskan sebuah rencana.

Yunho di tugaskan untuk memberi ramuan itu. berhubung Yunho sudah di anggap menjadi anggota kerajaan, Yunho dapat leluasa memasuki kerajaan, tapi... Yunho harus berpura-pura untuk membenci anggota Sparkling dan manusia-nya.

Yunho akan bersahabat lagi dengan GD lalu memasukan ramuan itu.. rencana untuk mengubah GD menjadi manusia akan dilakukan ketika tiga hari setelah Yunho kembali ke kerajaan bertepatan dengan pesta tahunan kerajaan. Setelah itu, anggota Sparkling akan menyusup kedalam kerajaan lalu membebaskan Kibum dan Sungmin.

Tentu saja, untuk mengelabui penjaga kerajaan nanti, Para anggota Sparkling berpura-pura menjadi pengawal.

"Rencana sudah diputuskan. Besok kau melaksanakan tugasmu" suruh Siwon pada Yunho. Yunho hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju. Disampingnya, Jaejong menatap cemas kearah Yunho. Sebenarnya, namja itu takut... takut kalau Yunho celaka tapi.. ini demi kebaikan semuanya. Semoga rencana itu berhasil.

Yunho tahu, kalau Jaejong menatapnya dengan cemas. Yunho tersenyum kearahnya lalu memeluk pundak Jaejong "Aku pasti berhasil" bisik Yunho ketelinga Jaejong

Jaejong menganguk kepalanya...

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi dari sini, sebelum raja kalian mengetahui keberadaanku" kata Putri penyihir itu – Ryewook

" Tapi... kami membutuhkanmu disini" kata Yesung

Donghae berdehem "Kita yang membutuhkannya, atau kau saja yang membutuhkannya" Goda Donghae, Eunhyuk menyikut pelan perut Donghae

Yesung menatap sangar kearah Donghae "Kau..."

"Sudah-sudah kalian jangan mulai bertengkar" rerai Kyuhyun. lalu Kyuhyun menatap Ryewook

"Kami semua membutuhkan mu disini... kau mungkin punya ramuan untuk menyembuhkan manusia ataupun mantra. Aku takut Sungmin terluka..." gumam Kyuhyun

"Apa ada cara untuk kau tetap disini dan tidak tercium oleh GD?" tanya Siwon

Ryewook terdiam sejenak "Ada satu cara.. tapi paling sedikit di butuhkan lima penyihir handal untuk melindungi rumah ini. Supaya pihak kerajaan tidak mencium keberadaan kami"

"Kita harus membawa penyihir itu ke sini" suruh Kangin

"Sepertinya kami tepat waktu" gumam seorang namja dari arah pintu. Semua mata menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Disana berdiri sebelas namja dan yeoja yang tersenyum ramah. Dilihat dari penampilannya.. mereka seorang penyihir.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah namja yang bersuara tadi

"Kau ingin membantu kami... Minhyuk-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Minhyuk tersenyum "Ya jelas aku dan kawan-kawan ku ingin menolong mu dan teman-temanmu. Kita sahabat 'kan? Dan sahabat saling menolong?" Minhuk tersenyum

* * *

Subuh itu juga, para penyihir berbaris menjajar di depan rumah Eunhyuk. Ada dua belas penyihir yang berdiri disana. untuk membuat perlindungan seperti ini membutuhkan konsentrasi dan tenaga yang kuat.

Mereka menghela nafas panjang lalu mengangkat tongkatnya.

Ryewook yang memimpin. Ia bergumam sesuatu lalu dengan perlahan mengankat tongkat itu keatas.

Bayangan berwarna biru muncul dari dalam tanah. Bayangan itu terdapat serambut biru tua. Makin lama, bayangan itu melebar mengelilingi rumah tersebut.

Setelah rumah itu sepenuhnya terlindungi bayangan biru, terdengar dengungan yang cukup membuat telinga sakit lalu dengungan itu hilang.

Bayangan tersebut makin terang dan bercahaya. Sedetik kemudian bayangan itu hilang, termasuk rumah didalamnya.. sebenarnya tidak menghilang, rumah dan bayangan itu masih ada disana, hanya saja, jika di luar lingkaran itu. rumah dan bayangan tidak terlihat.

* * *

.

Yunho sudah melakukan tugasnya. Sudah tiga hari berlalu dan GD sepertinya tidak menyadari niat Yunho sebenarnya.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun tengah duduk di balkon rumah Eunhyuk mereka terdiam.

Kyuhyun memikirkan Sungmin-nya. Apa yang dilakukan sungmin sekarang? Apa Sungmin terluka? Apa Sungmin masih hidup? Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya

GD tidak mungkin melukai Sungmin. Kyuhyun melihat tatapan GD pada Sungmin waktu itu. tidak mungkin GD melukai Sungmin. GD pun tidak mungkin menyentuh Sungmin. GD paling tidak suka memaksa kehendak seorang yeoja.

Tadi Yunho mengatakan kalau Sungmin dikurung dikamarnya dan Sungmin baik-baik saja. walaupun Sungmin terlihat pucat.

"Malam ini kita bebaskan gadis kita" kata Siwon tiba-tiba

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon heran "Gadis kita? kau tidak menganggap Sungmin gadis mu juga kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin

Siwon terkekeh "Kau sangat posesif. Kau tahu, gadis ku juga di sandra disana"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya "Oh Kibum" gumam Kyuhyun

"Kalau GD bukan kakak kandung Kibum, aku akan membunuh keparat itu" desis Kyuhyun

Siwon mengangguk tanda setuju "Tentu saja. tapi kita harus menjaga perasaan Kibum. Walaupun Kibum membenci GD, ia sebenarnya menyayangi kakak nya itu"

"Aku tahu itu."

"Aku minta satu permintaan" kata Siwon tiba-tiba

"Apa?"

"Usahakan jangan membunuh GD, cukup mengubahnya menjadi manusia lalu memberikan mantra supaya GD lupa ingatan"

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju "Para penyihir itu sangat pintar dan sakti. Sepertinya menyenangkan kalau para monster dan penyihir hidup berdampingan seperti waktu dulu" gumam Kyuhyun

"Ya, kalau kita berhasil, ada kemungkinan kita semua bisa hidup berdampingan. Kau tahu, diam-diam penduduk monster ingin perdamaian dan membenci raja kita. aku yakin, kalau GD tersingkirkan. Kita bisa hidup seperti dahulu kala"

"Ya.. Semoga saja rencana kita berhasil"

* * *

.

Malam ini, Yunho dan pihak kerajaan akan mengadakan pesta. Pesta yang cukup meriah yang diadakan setiap tahun sekali. Penduduk yang lain juga diundang. Dan ini waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankan rencana.

Sebelumnya, Yunho sudah memasukan ramuan itu kedalam gelas GD. Yunho menghampiri GD, namja itu membawa dua gelas, satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk GD.

Saat ini GD tengah berdiri memandangi penduduk monster di balkon. Di bawah.. penduduknya tengah tertawa, berdansa dan sebagian memakan hidangan yang sudah disediakan.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Yunho. GD menoleh sekilas kearah Yunho lalu tersenyum "Aku sedang bingung... gadis itu... Lee Sungmin membuatku frustasi... aku ingin menyentuhnya tapi aku tidak bisa... entah mengapa"GD menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Yunho tersenyum. senyumannya tidak sampai mata "Aku tahu, dasar wanita" Yunho memberikan satu gelas berisi cairan merah pekat pada GD.

GD mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu mengambil gelas itu "Well, sepertinya ini lezat" GD menggoyangkan gelas itu pelan. Matanya menghitam, ia lalu mencium aroma cairan itu. GD tersenyum misterius.

"Boleh aku melihat minuman mu" gumam GD tenang, Yunho menegang lalu ia memberikan gelas itu pada GD

"Kau tahu... Jinny, manusia yang pernah ada di dunia monster ini" gumam GD tiba-tiba. Yunho menegang, kenapa GD membicarakan itu.. Jinny, masa lalu Yunho yang dibunuh secara tragis itu.

"Aku tahu siapa yang mememakannya"

"Siapa?"

"Aku" jawab GD sadis

Yunho mengerang. Gerahamnya terlihat mengeras. GD tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Aku hanya bercanda. Itu hanya lelucon" kata GD sambil memberikan minuman Yunho

Yunho mendengus sambil mengambil gelasnya "Kau ini. Leluconmu sungguh menyebalkan" gumam Yunho pura-pura senang., padahal ia menahan amarahnya. Dengan cepat, Yunho meminum minumannya

GD melihat Yunho dengan senyuman yang menakutkan, lalu ia meminum minumannya juga. Mereka terdiam disana untuk beberapa menit. Yunho menoleh kearah GD sambil mengernyit. Namja itu mengapa tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

Lama mereka terdiam menatap penduduk yang tengah berpesta namun GD belum juga merasa kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba Yunho merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari dalam tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa amat perih dan tenggorokannya sangat kering dan nyeri. Yunho memegang erat dinding disampingnya lalu terbatuk-batuk kesakitan

GD tertawa melihat Yunho tersungkur dan kesakitan seperti itu "Kau dan yang lainnya bodoh. kalian kira aku dengan semudah itu di bohongi"

Yunho menringis kesakitan. Rasanya sangat sakit, seperti ada ribuak jarum yang menusuk perut, tenggorokannya dan kepalanya.

Yunho menatap GD dengan mata yang memerah. Lambat-laun ia merasakan matanya pedih. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu berbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

"Pengawal, bawa makhluk ini kebawah tanah"

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada satu monster yang dari tadi mengawasi GD dan juga Yunho, secepat kilat ia berlari menuju gunug Jill

* * *

.

Sebagian anggota Sparkling sudah berada di dalam istana itu dan sebagian lagi masih bersiap-siap di ruang tamu milik Eunhyuk

"Kau hati-hati" gumam Eunhyuk sambil memeluk Donghae dengan erat. Donghae tersenyum "Ia sayang. Kamu yang baik yah di rumah. Jangan terlalu banyak nonton video yadong... tunggu aku. kita nonton sama-sama" goda Donghae.

Eunhyuk memerah "Kau jangan menggodaku" kata Eunhyuk pura-pura marah.

Siwon yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada berita buruk" gumam seseorang dari arah pintu. Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Jaejong dan Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

Disana Suzy tengah berdiri. Suzy ada lah salah satu anggota Cheetah. Dibelakangnya Minhyuk tengah berdiri.

"Aku tadi melihat dia diluar seperti mencari sesuatu. Ya sudah aku ajak di ke dalam. Aku rasa dia baik" jelas Minhyuk

"Okay, apa berita buruknya?" tanya Siwon

Suzy menelan ludahnya gugup "Aku tadi melihat Yunho dan GD dibalkon, mereka sedang berbicara sesuatu.. lalu aku melihat Yunho kesakitan"

Jaejong melotot kearah Suzy "Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya panik

"Aku sudah tahu rencana kalian untuk mengubah GD menjadi manusia, dan sepertinya rencana kalian gagal. Aku rasa... Yunho meminum ramuan itu"

Ryewook dan Yesung yang baru datang langsung tertegun ketika mendengar penjelasan Suzy

"Ini buruk... Yunho akan mengalami kesakitan yang teramat" gumam Ryewook panik.

Jaejong menegang, tubuhnya pucat. Ia langsung berlari kekamarnya.

"Ini gawat. Apa kau punya ramuan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang di rasakan Yunho?" tanya Siwon

Ryewook menggelengkan kepalanya "Itu tidak ada penangkalnya. Aku hanya punya ramuan herbal untuk mengobati luka luar.. bukan luka dalam" jelas Ryewook

Kyuhyun menganguk "Ya sudah, aku minta ramuan itu dan Minhyuk" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Minhyuk "Aku butuh kau, apa kau mau membantuku?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Tentu saja"

Jaejong keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa alat panah untuk memburu

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Eunhyuk panik

Jaejong menatap datar kakaknya itu "Aku akan membunuh bajingan itu" jawabnya sambil mendesis

"Kau fikir kau siapa hah? Kau hanya manusia dan disana banyak monster. Kau akan mati terbunuh" pekik Eunhyuk

Jaejong menahan isakannya"Aku rela mati demi Yunho"

"Kau gila"

"Apa? aku gila? Apa menyelamatkan kekasih yang paling ku cinta itu gila?" bentak Jaejong

Eunhyuk terkesiap, Jaejong tidak pernah membentaknya seperti itu

"Jae..."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila Donghae Hyung berada diposisi Yunho?" tanya Jaejong. Air matanya mengalir

Eunhyuk terdiam, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia melihat Jaejong begitu tersiksa dan penuh dengan kesedihan. Tatapan yang sama ketika kedua orangtuanya meninggal dunia.

"Biarkan aku pergi"

Eunhyuk masih terdiam, satu isakan lolos dari bibirnya. Donghae mengusap lembut punggung Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah, dia laki-laki yang kuat, dia pasti bisa" gumam Donghae menenangkan

"Tapi aku takut.. hanya dia yang aku punya didunia ini" Eunhyuk menangis sambil memeluk Donghae

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan melindungi Jaejong" gumam Suzy

"Aku juga akan melindungi dia" kata Minhyuk sambil tersenyum ramah

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Eunhyuk mengangukan kepalanya.

Ryewook berjalan mendekati Jaejong "Kau jago memanah yah?" tanyanya lembut. Jaejong menganggukan kepalanya

"Ini" Ryewook memberikan tabung kecil pada Jaejong. Jaejong menerima tabung itu dengan bingung "oleskan ini pada ujung panah. Ini racun untuk membunuh para moster itu" jelas Ryewook

Jaejong memandang Ryewook "Terimakasih Nuna"

* * *

Yunho dibawa ke ruang bawah tanah. Disana sangat lembab dan bau darah menyengat di sana sini.

Disana terdapat dua tiang yang berdiri tidak saling berjauhan, sekitar dua meter.

Tangan kanan dan kiri Yunho diikat di tiang itu. diikat menggunakan rantai. Yunho masih tidak sadarkan diri sehingga ia berdiri dengan pergelangan tangannya yang menjadi tumpuan berat badannya.

GD tertawa melihat itu. lalu ia berdiri di depan Yunho.

Lama mereka seperti itu, dan akhirnya Yunho terbangun, ia merasakan kepalanya pusing dan tenggorokannya sangat kering. Ia ingin minum dan ia juga kelaparan.

"Kau sudah bagun juga. Selamat datang ditubuh manusia mu yang baru" kata GD ceria

Yunho menatap GD seperti linglung

"Haus" kata Yunho serak

GD tertawa. Bukannya memberikan minuman, ia malah memukul perut Yunho dengan keras.

Darah mulai mengalir melalui mulut dan hidungnya. Rasanya sangat sakit.

Lagi dan lagi GD memukul tubuh yang dalam keadaan sakit malah tambah sakit. pemandangannya buram. Ia tidak kuat menahan ini semua.

GD tertawa puas "Selamat menikmati penyiksaan itu... aku dan pengawalku akan membunuh teman-temanmu itu... besok tanggal mainya" dengan riang, GD pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang sekarat

* * *

.

Jaejong, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Suzy dan Minhyuk sudah berhasil memasuki istana itu. setiap ada pengawal kerajaan, Minhyuk lah yang membunuh mereka dengan tongkat sihirnya.

Mereka sekarang berdiri di tempat yang gelap. Siwon menugaskan Kyuhyun untuk mencari Sungmin, Jaejong, Suzy dan Minhyuk ditugaskan untuk mencari Yunho. Sedangkan dirinya akan menyelamatkan Kibum-nya.

Setelah menugaskan itu, Siwon mencari Kibum. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau Kibum di kurung dikamarnya. Tidak mungkin GD mengurung adiknya sendiri di gudang atau tempat menjijikan lainnya.

Pengawal disana sepertinya tengah berpesta diluar, hanya satu atau dua orang yang berjaga di istana.

Siwon sudah berdiri di depan pintu Kibum. Dengan cepat ia mendobrak pintu tersebut. Didalam ia melihat Kibum yang sedang berjalan mondar mandir

Kibum menoleh kearah Siwon. Matanya terpancar rasa cemas, khawatir, takut dan bingung. yeoja itu berlari memeluk leher Siwon "Kau disini Wonnie" Gumam Kibum serak

Siwon menegang ketika mendapat pelukan yang sangat erat dari Kibum. Badan mereka menempel. Sangat erat. Siwon merasakan dada Kibum menekan dadanya.

Oh tidak.. sesuatu dibalik celananya mulai mengeras. Dengan gerakan lembut, Siwon mendorong pundak Kibum, kalau Kibum merasakan kejantanannya, bisa malu ia.

"Kita harus bergegas. Aku dan yang lain sudah merencanakan sesuatu tapi gagal. Dan sekarang kita harus menemui Yunho. Namja itu yang menjadi korban. Ia... sekarat"

Kibum melebarkan kedua matanya. Kakaknya sungguh keterlaluan. Ini sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Kibum berjalan kearah lemarinya lalu mengeluarkan pisau yang terbungkus oleh kulit.

Siwon melangkah kebelakang. Ia tahu pisau apa itu. itu pisau untuk membunuh monster. Jika ada monster yang tertusuk pisau itu, walaupun sedikit saja, monster itu akan mati.

"Whoaaa kau ingin membunuh Kakakmu? Apa kau yakin?" tanya Siwon

Kibum menganggukan kepalanya "Aku yakin, ini sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi... lagipula... ini demi kebaikan kita semua dan aku yakin, jika kakek ku masih ada, dia sudah membunuh Kakakku yang kejam itu"

"Okay... tapi hati-hati jangan sampai orang lain terkena sayatan pisau tersebut"

* * *

GD sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia sudah lama menatap Sungmin yang tengah tertidur diranjangnya. Kejantanannya sudah merengek ingin dipuaskan. Belum pernah ia merasakan hal ini sebelumnya.

Okay, ini lah saatnya..

GD duduk disamping ranjang itu lalu ia mulai mencium seluruh wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeliat, lalu ia terbangun. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat GD tengah menciumnya. Sungmin mendorong wajah GD.

Namja itu malah mengerang lalu ia menindih tubuh Sungmin. "Pergi kau brengsek" pekik Sungmin panik. GD menahan kedua tangan Sungmin lalu ia mencium leher Sungmin berkali-kali

"Aroma mu memabukan" Kaki GD memkasa kedua kaki Sungmin untuk makin melebar.

Sungmin mencoba meronta namun ia tahu, ia tidak bisa apa-apa.

GD mencium bibir Sungmin dengan keras, lalu ia mengeram "Tak heran jika Kyuhyun menginginkanmu. Kau begitu... Wow" bisik GD dibibir Sungmin.

Sebelah tangan GD memegang kedua tangan Sungmin sedangkan tangan satu lagi merobek baju Sungmin. alhasil, Sungmin berbaring telanjang dari pinggang sampai atas.

GD meremas sebelah payudara Sungmin. Sungmin menangis sangat kencang. _Oh tidak.. Kyuhyun tolong aku..._

GD tersenyum bahagia. Ia mencoba mencium ujung payudara tersebut. Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik kerah baju GD dan tubuhnya di banting ke arah dinding.

Disana.. Kyuhyun menatap GD yang berbaring kesakitan . mata Namja itu menatap Sungmin. Sungmin memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kau fikir apa yang kau lakuakan brengsek" desis Kyuhyun ketika ia menatap GD lagi. GD tertawa lalu ia mencoba berdiri tegak "Tak heran kau mengincarnya Kyu.. dia sungguh nikmat"kata GD dengan suara tidak senonoh.

Kyuhyun mengeram, dengan cepat ia berlari kearah GD lalu memukul wajah dan tubuh GD berkali-kali. GD hanya tertawa "Hanya segitu kemampuanmu?" tanya GD

Kyuhyun memegang kerah baju GD "Aku akan membunuh mu brengsek" Kyuhyun membanting GD ke tembok di sudut lain. Tembok itupun hancur. GD mencoba berdiri, senyuman menyeramkan masih terpasang diwajahnya

Kyuhyun berlari kearah GD. Lalu Kyuhyun mencekik leher GD "Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang menyentuh milikku"

Dengan cepat, GD menendang Kyuhyun tepat dijantungnya. Kyuhyun terpental. Lalu ia batuk kesakitan. Jantung... adalah organ paling sensitif seorang monster, jika jantung itu rusak, monster itupun akan rusak atau mati... Sungmin menjerit ketakutan.

"Aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu brengsek" GD berlari kearah Kyuhyun lalu ia mencekik leher Kyuhyun

"Aku akan mengambil milikmu itu... aku tidak akan melepaskannya" GD membanting tubuh Kyuhyun ke tembok berkali-kali. Tembok itu sudah hancur.. sangat hancur. Dan Kyuhyun masih merasakan sakit dijantungnya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat

"Dia begitu lezat..."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, matanya kembali menghitam, ia hendak menendang jantung GD namun ia malah menendang perut GD. GD kembali terpental.

Secepat kilat, Kyuhyun mengangkat GD. Kyuhyun hendak memukul wajah GD, namun urung, karena ia melihat Kibum dan Siwon diambang pintu. Kibum tengah memegang pisau, pisau menakutkan itu. alhasil, GD meninju wajah Kyuhyun berkali-kali.

Kyuhyun tidak menyerah, ia menangkis pukulan GD lalu ia memukul wajah GD

"Aku. akan . membunuh . siapapun . yang . menyentuh..."Kyuhyun memukul GD disetiap kata yang ia lontarkan. Pukulan Kyuhyun lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Hal itu membuat GD melangkah mundur

"Milikku" Kyuhyun menendang pundak GD dengan sangat keras. Karena Kyuhyun menendang pundak GD, namja itu berbalik lalu pisau menusuk jantungnya.

GD melotot kearah Kibum yang menudukan pisau tepat dijantungnya... adik kesayanganyaa... membunuhnya... mata GD memancarkan rasa sakit dan rasa cintanya pada adiknya itu

Tangan Kibum bergetar. Sedetik kemudian, GD berubah menjadi abu dan angin membawa terbang abu tersebut

Pisau itu jatuh kelantai.

Siwon yang melihat itu langsung memeluk Kibum. Ia tahu, Kibum sangat menyayangi kakaknya. Sangat menyakitkan bila sang kakak kesayangan terbunuh karena diri sendiri.

Kibum balas memeluk tubuh Siwon sangat erat "Husstttt" Siwon membelai lembut rambut Kibum

"Aku membunuhnya" gumam Kibum dengan bergetar

Siwon makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kibum.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri menonton kemesraan Siwon dan Kibum. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Siwon dan Kibum saling suka dan ternyata mereka sangat serasi. Seperti dirinya dan Sungmin... _Sungmin_?

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin yang masih menangis di atas ranjang. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan kerarah Sungmin lalu ia memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin membalas pelukan itu "Aku takut" lirih Sungmin

"Aku tahu... maafkan aku karena kau mengalami hal ini.. maafkan aku" gumam Kyuhyun serak

Sungmin menangis di dada Kyuhyun "Aku sangat takut Kyu"

"Shttttt ini sudah berakhir. Sekarang kau aman dan akan selalu aman karena aku akan melindungimu... sampai akhir hayatku. Aku berjanji"

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Whaaaaaaaa maaf ya baru bisa update sekarang. ini ff bakalan lama di update tapi sekalinya update bakalan panjang deh hahaha maaf yang udh nunggu ampe bulukan hahaha hope you all like it ^^**


End file.
